Burning Desire RE:venge
by Shinobi no Ryu
Summary: Taking place directly after the events of Episode 13, Kazuto and Shino find themselves confronting their desires and feelings for each other while Kazuto struggles with his relationship with Asuna. All the while, the specter of death looms over them. Can Kazuto survive the coming ordeal? Contains strong Lemon(s).
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome!

I've been a fan of SAO for quite some time, but ever since Sinon was brought into the fold I have been mad about her and Kirito as a couple. After the events of the last episode I couldn't help myself but to write this. That said, this has NO spoilers from the LN as I've never read them or read up on the spoilers so PLEASE if you know these things don't say them in a review or anything as I'd hate for it to get spoiled.

Now for a SOLID word of warning, this is erotica, no other way of putting it. If you have problems with that, you shouldn't read it. Or at least stop when it starts. So if you're under eighteen I have to tell you not to read it. But if you're anything like I was at that age you're gonna read it anyways so just don't let your parents know.

I'm still trying to get a handle on Kirito and Sinon's characters so I apologize if there's any OOC moments that are just can't be held with suspension of disbelief. Mind you I DID have to remove Kirito's goddamn mental block that doesn't let him see any female attraction towards him. I mean, the man is drowning in women the entire series and never notices it. It's like if you were in the ocean and couldn't figure out why you weren't able to breath as you drowned.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and let me know how I did in the review later, as this is technically my very first piece of erotic fiction. Enjoy!

XXXXX

Shino shuddered, feeling the fear from having the teen she had called a friend, Shinkawa Kyouji, threaten to kill her with that cold steel syringe that had been pressed against her side. The mad look in his dilapidated eyes as his free hand roamed under her shirt and groped against her naked flesh, making her skin crawl. His breath was hot as he called out her name repeatedly, splattering saliva on her face with each word spoken. She had already taken a shower, trying her best to remove the horrible feeling of his hands and disgusting breath, but even now she could still feel it, like a lingering sensation of walking through cobwebs.

From under her thick comforter, Shino started to curl in on herself, feeling her body start to tremble at the memory, but as soon as it came she was able to calm herself by the sight of her protector Kazuto, or as she knew him better as, Kirito. He was sitting still in her desk's computer chair, which he rolled up against her bed in her small studio apartment. He'd removed his jacket and had his arms crossed, his eyes closed and his breathing light.

She studied him with the faintest blush, he was a bit blurry, as she had her glasses removed, but even still she could see how handsome he was. In game his avatar could easily be mistaken for a girl with how feminine it was, but in real life his features were unmistakably masculine and handsome.

She could still remember the events of the previous hours, how when she was ready to fight helplessly against her assailant, and had even managed to inflict some damage before being dragged back to Kyouji's terrible clutches, Kazuto appeared. It had happened far too quick for her to realize what had happened at first, but one moment she was staring into the face of her death, and the next she saw a flash of black cloth, before sounds of a fight started.

Kazuto was able to overpower her attacker with ease, which she watched almost breathlessly at the sight. It had taken a moment for her to recognize him, but when she had, it was with a blush. After their time together in GGO, she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. Whenever she watched him, her heart beat would flutter and she would find it hard to concentrate. And seeing him charge straight into Kyouji, pummeling him into the ground caused strange feelings to surge within her.

After Kazuto subdued Kyouji, she called the police and the matter with Kyouji was soon resolved. As the excitement faded and the last of the police car engines faded into the night, Kazuto and she stood in her tiny studio apartment, their gazes darting away when they threatened to meet, as their meeting had been sudden and unexpected for them, and as such they hadn't thought of what to say to each other.

It didn't help any that she was still feeling flustered from her previous encounter, either, causing an almost palpable air of uneasiness to float between them. Finally, Kazuto had broken the silence, with a small nervous cough and he scratched his head and said that he should get going, that someone was waiting for him.

At that moment, Shino understood what she wanted. Her breath hitched in her throat as the thought of being alone startled her into action, turning emotion into words before her mind had a chance to better prepare them. "Please, don't go! Stay with me tonight!" She had yelled out, surprising them both.

As she saw the flushed face of her savior, she ran through her head the implications of what she said and it caused her to almost burn red. After a flustered and botched stuttering explanation of what she had meant exactly, she was stopped by a gentle pat on the top of her head. She looked past the jacketed arm to see Kazuto smiling at her, his strong eyes projecting his understanding. "Let me make a phone call, okay?"

She nodded, relishing in the small yet profound effect the contact had on her. As he withdrew into the hallway, pulling out his phone, Shino turned away and held her hands to her face, her glasses almost fogging from the heat she was producing. She couldn't make out the words he was saying, but she guessed that he had called his parents. When he walked back into the room, he was removing his jacket, and informed her that he would stay.

She almost kicked herself for the relieved smile she gave him, noticing that he seemed bashful of her honest reaction to the news. After making sure he was comfortable, she quickly retreated into the bathroom, where she began to freak out over the fact that she was going to be alone with Kazuto all night and started wondering what the hell she was thinking asking such a thing.

She quickly stripped, before stepping into the shower. When she turned on the water, she almost winced as the hot water hit the small bruises that were already forming on her torso and arms. When she looked down, all her previous joy fled from her. Along her stomach were red hand prints, and the disgusting memories of invasive hands trailing along her body resurfaced. She felt her heart beat pound throughout her body as she slowly slid down to the smooth surface below her, tightly grasping her body in a tight squeeze. The echoes of Kyouji's deranged speech reverberated in her mind. Her breathing became shallow as she started to lose focus, her already blurred vision worsening. It was the exact same as when she had her panic attacks due to her phobia of guns.

She could vividly recall his twisted face, and the way he pathetically chanted her name as his hands touched her in places no man had ever, nor had she wanted _him _of all people to. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she started to truly worry that she might have a heart attack as her muscles tightened, when a soft whisper floated through her mind. It was the voice of Kazuto, when they had both found themselves inside the cave, hiding from Death Gun. She could remember the strength in his voice, one that he himself had created for himself, and had forged with his own will. The same strength that made her envious of him and made her heart skip a beat.

She still felt ashamed of herself for requiring someone else to point it out to her, that running from your problems did nothing to solve them. But with a pleading voice, she begged, "Kazuto-kun, let me borrow that strength once more, please." she cried, feeling her body give another violent shudder. But as she imagined him, and the fire with which he fought with, both against his enemies and himself, her panic began to subside, and she was able to take control of herself again, taking large deep breaths to calm herself. It took a while, but eventually she was able to stand again.

Looking once more along her body, at the marks that wouldn't leave her for some days, she defiantly grabbed onto a bar of soap and began scrubbing at her body that was still covered with Kyouji's dried spittle, demanding that every last trace of that filth be purified from her flesh.

XXXXX

Kazuto sat on the small computer chair, leaning forward onto his knees, his fingers interlocked loosely, feeling more anxious than he had in a while as he tapped his foot gently on the soft carpet of Shino's apartment. He still felt bad for the call he had to make to Asuna, telling her that he wasn't going to be able to walk home with her, much less spend time with her right after his battle against Death Gun and had explained the situation with Shino to her. There had been a pause on the other end of the line that had worried him. He had quickly followed up that he was doing it because she was truly in need of it, and she had cut him off with a small laugh and sigh, telling him that she understood, knowing that it went against his nature to not help out those in need. But he could still hear the small disappointment in her voice, the kind she tended to hide and bottle up.

The sound of the shower brought to his mind different images which made him fight off dirty thoughts. Shino was just as beautiful in real life as Sinon was in game, although her true self was far more timid than in comparison to the Sniper Queen. He still couldn't believe that she had been almost victim to the brother of Red Eyed Zaza, if he hadn't decided to come check on her after all. . . . he didn't want to think of the outcome.

The sheer anger he felt explode from him when he saw him on top of her holding what, at the time, he thought to be a knife against her surprised even him after it was all said and done. The small ache of his knee, where it had met the other teen's skull, was a pleasant feeling to Kazuto, proof of his actions and the small amount of vengeance he had achieved upon the possible killer of one or more GGO players.

As the soft sound of the shower continued to echo through the apartment, Kazuto began to think more on the petite brunette whom had been putting his mind through no small hidden turmoil. In the past few days, the two had become partners, comrades in arms against a common enemy in GGO and, as it turned out to be in real life as well. At first he thought she was rather cold and standoffish, but when she revealed to him, in a face streaked with tears of her past, he understood and even empathized. She thought herself weak and unable to fight, but it was far from the truth, he knew. Those who have faced adversity, lived through it, and continued to walk forward no matter how slow their progress, were always the strongest of people.

When she finally fought past her own fears and self-doubts, he could see the inner fire reflected in her artificial teal eyes burst to life. The inner fire she possessed reminded him of much how Asuna was when they were trapped within Aincrad, though due to how Shino fought her past, she seemed to burn even brighter.

It was that thought that troubled him so. With each passing moment he spent with her, he felt a foreign yet well known feeling creep into his heart and take hold of him. The implications of the feeling he dare not even think of were damming to say the least, and caused him no end of guilt. He knew the longer he was around Shino, the more this feeling would grow and take root within him. When he had seen her for the first time in real life, being pinned down by Kyouji every last one of his protective instincts had fired off, wanting nothing more than to tear the crazed teen's head off for touching the woman he'd grown to respect. But it was more than respect, no matter how much he lied to himself otherwise. When he looked at her, his ability to think rationally went away, and he could feel his palms sweating. All feelings he'd had once when he first met Asuna, and he knew it for what it was.

He wanted to flee from her tonight, knowing she should be safe from any other members of Laughing Coffin, especially with the police car stationed just outside her apartment. But when he saw the desperate look she held, eyes prickling with small tears, his heart felt caught in a vice and he knew there was no way he could possibly refuse. His heart almost exploded in his chest as he saw her relived face, her smile so pure and genuine that it made him mouth go dry and he felt his heart race.

His hands gripped each other tightly as his mouth set into a grim line. It disturbed him how much he relished in the memory of her smile. He wasn't stupid enough to think that just because he was with Asuna he'd forget all about other women, but none had made him feel this way since the first time he met Asuna, and his mind told him that it was stronger than he'd felt with Asuna. He furrowed his brow as he closed his eyes in frustration. This wasn't good, no matter how he looked at it.

The sound of the water being turned off brought his attention towards the sliding door across the room from him that opened into the dim hallway. The sound of the bathroom door opening was accompanied with light spilling into the darker hall. A small pale hand gently touched the door and Shino's head poked around, her face red with embarrassment, her brown hair matted with water and slick against her head.

"Um . . . Kazuto-kun. . . c-could you turn around for a moment?" Shino meekly spoke out, her voice just above a whisper. In her hurry to get into the shower she had completely forgotten to grab a pair of pajamas, and didn't want to put back on her clothes that were still dirty, leaving her with only a towel to cover herself.

"Uh . . .o-of course!" Kazuto managed to reply, feeling rather like a deer caught in headlights. He quickly spun around the chair, closing his eyes for good measure and sitting upright rigidly.

"T-Thank you. . ." he heard her speak, and then heard the sound of her soft footfall against the carpet as she crossed the room towards the closet that stood nearby. The only sound besides his own breathing and heartbeat that he could hear was her zipping open her foldout cloth closet and the sounds of hangers clinging together. He could feel his pulse pick up as he began to wonder about her state of dress.

Shino kept stealing sideways glances towards Kazuto as she fumbled with grabbing the right clothes she needed, feeling a deep embarrassment grip her as she grabbed onto her plain underwear, the brief thought of wishing she had something less boring occurring to her, but quickly shoved far away with an almost audible squeal. Nothing like that was going to happen, why would she think that?!

She let out a groan as she dropped her clothes in shock from the rogue thought and bent over to pick them up, feeling the towel ride up her backside, making her let out a gasp and use her free hand to push it back down as she looked back towards Kazuto, who was still sitting perfectly still, looking away from her. She let out a mental sigh of relief, glad he wasn't trying to steal any quick glances at her, and yet almost disappointed at the same time, which only served to feed the fire that was her flustered state.

Kazuto's face was being slowly taken by a crimson glow as he heard every small sound she made, and with no context it was driving his imagination crazy, especially being deprived of sight as he was. Images of her lithe form being illuminated by the artificial light causing his blood to boil. No matter how hard he tried to drive them back, his mind began crafting what she might look like nude. He could easily picture her modest breasts and generous rear exposed to him, causing his blood flow to shift south and a spark run down his spine that made him shudder.

As he felt himself begin to sweat, he almost let out a sigh of pure relief as he heard her light footsteps retreat back into the hardwood hallway and the bathroom door close. Opening his eyes just a crack, foolishly thinking she might be standing in front of him, he allowed his sigh to manifest and tried to relax his tense shoulders.

A few minutes passed, and once more the bathroom door opened, a soft click and the light for the bathroom was quickly shut off as Shino once more appeared, though now dressed in a white button up pajama top and matching bottom with black borders along the collar and hems. The outfit was too big for her, as the sleeves covered all but her fingers and the legs pooled around her ankles. Kazuto fought back a blush as he thought she looked way too cute like that.

Shino could feel Kazuto's eyes on her, making her start to fret over her appearance once more, not being able to stop the thoughts that she wished she had something better to wear over these old pajamas that were great during the winter. Both stayed still, and Shino tried to summon up the courage to speak, her eyes constantly darting towards Kazuto who was still staring at her, not seeming concerned about speaking anytime soon. She tried to think of something, anything to say as she started to fidget in place. Finally finding her voice, she spoke, "Is there . . . something wrong? W-With my pajamas?" she wanted to kick herself, that was so lame.

Kazuto choked for a moment, as he turned his head fast enough to almost snap his own neck, realizing he had been staring straight at the poor girl, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "S-Sorry!" He quickly brought his hands up, shaking his palms. "There's nothing wrong with them, I-I just -" he started, quickly beginning to fumble over his words that turned into muttering.

"But you were staring at me." Before the words left her mouth she knew that she should have not spoken them, putting her hands to her mouth as to attempt to catch them and push them back into her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, resisting the urge to run out of the room and locking herself into the bathroom.

Kazuto's gaze shifted around the room, stammering, "I-I just thought you looked r-really c-c-cute is all." Shit, why did I say that?! Kazuto berated himself. He felt a pang of remorse for saying that. He knew how she would take it. She doesn't know about Asuna, he had to tell her before any misunderstandings began. But as he turned his head back to say something, he was stopped at the sight of Shino's beet red face, her hands held up in an attempt to hide it.

"C-c-c-c-c-cu-cute?!" Shino stammered out, almost shaking her head. "W-What kind of embarrassing things are you saying, i-idiot?!" She almost wanted to jump in joy with how happy she a felt, even though she wanted nothing more than to hide under her blanket. "A-Anyways, it's time for bed," she managed to speak, but then seemed to remember something important. There was no place for Kazuto to sleep besides. . . she slapped her hands to the sides of her face as she thought about it.

Kazuto watched Shino go through her private thoughts that were telegraphed loudly by her body motions and had to stifle a laugh. He imagined what it was that she was fretting about and tried to calm himself as he stood, grabbing his chair. Rolling it over towards the bedside, he saw the almost panicked look on Shino's face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I can just sleep in the chair. I'll put it against the wall here." He said as he stepped by her and set the chair by the foot of the bed, which was just by the sliding door.

Shino had been dumbstruck when she saw his smile, and had frozen in place as he walked by her, feeling his body heat with how close he passed by her. She slowly turned towards him, watching with with a guilty interest as he took off his jacket, leaving him in a long sleeved gray cotton shirt. He draped his jacket over the chair and sat down, looking back up at her. "Um. . ." she started, slowly making her way to the wall adjacent to her, placing her hand on the light switch. "You can. . . you don't have to sleep on the chair. I tru-" she started, constantly shifting her gaze, trying to say she trusted him before he cut her off.

"It's okay, I can sleep anywhere. But thank you all the same." He replied with a forced smile. Inside he was almost trembling at the situation. He could still hear a part of him, a very logical part of him yelling at him that he needed to hurry up and tell Shino about Asuna. He should have turned her down because he was already taken! What the hell was wrong with him?

Shino couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved. With a small nod, she pulled off her glasses and she flipped the light switch, plunging the room into darkness, "Good night." she whispered out and she crossed the small room in two large steps, placing her glasses on the small night stand where her AmuSphere sat, and jumped into bed where she promptly hid herself under her large comforter.

Kazuto smiled gently, able to make her out in the dark room as she climbed into bed. He spoke his own good night, and closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to hurry and sleep to escape his plagued thoughts.

In the dark of the room, Shino tried her best to fall asleep, but found herself unable to as the minutes passed. From outside, a car passed in the night, it's engine just audible. The soft rhythmic ticking of her clock sounded magnified in the small apartment, though only because she was keeping such a keen ear out for any sound from Kazuto. The only sound he was emitting, however, was slow and steady breathing. Feeling brave, she finally pulled the large comforter away from her face, giving her just enough clearance to peek over it at Kazuto.

No matter how many times she recalled the nights events, it didn't help her at all with her current predicament, nor could she figure out what to do now. She still couldn't fully understand what Kazuto meant to her, but every time she spoke his name, thought of him, or even saw something related to him she was overcome with strong emotion. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but bothersome the same. She stopped being the collected girl she strived to be, and felt herself act in ways that made her almost ashamed.

She wanted to die of embarrassment, after recalling how it felt to have him call her cute. She'd heard it before from Kyouji, but she never felt anything for the boy, and she always figured he was just saying it to be nice. She had never considered herself special or particularly beautiful, nothing at all like her counterpart Sinon, whom was her ideal. But when Kazuto had said it, it caused her to go weak in the knees, and she truly believed he meant it. It made her wonder if she actually could be cute?

Trying to focus once more on Kazuto, she watched his somewhat hazy form sitting still in the darkness, his chest slowly moving in time with his steady breathing. She swallowed the saliva that had been building in her mouth, she wanted to take a closer look at him. She blushed at the thought, but it was the truth. She'd been doing everything she could to avoid looking directly at him in the light, while he was awake. But in the dark while he was asleep, she felt more brave – even if she felt bad, like she was taking advantage of him.

She waited, keeping her eyes trained on him. She watched for any hint that he might not have fallen asleep yet, a twitch of his body or a break in his breathing pattern. Minutes passed, and her nervousness began to fade, being replaced by a sense of curiosity and want, unable to hold herself back any longer. Pulling the comforter from her body ever so slowly, she cringed at ever rustle of fabric, the sounds seeming to be tenfold in the silence of her apartment. She eventually got it off, and then gently reached behind her for her glasses, but as her roaming hands searched, she felt the cool lens of her glasses bump into her hand and she sent it tumbling to the carpet below, landing with an inaudible thud.

She winced, thinking the sound would wake Kazuto up, even though she barely perceived it. Watching him for a full minute, there was no change in his movement. Letting out a mental sigh of relief, she grumbled to herself. She would make way too much noise trying to find her glasses, and finally decided with a gulp and blush that she would just move closer to him. Turning on the bed, again feeling overly sensitive to each sound she made as she crawled on her hands and knees along the bed. As she neared Kazuto, his visage became clearer and clearer to her. She found her breath was coming out a bit ragged at this point, feeling a strange sensation in her gut, like butterflies, as she was now close enough that she could reach out and touch his face. He was still a bit out of focus, however, and she bit her lip. Her want to see him clearly was overpowering any sense of reason or logic she had to just crawl back and fall asleep before she woke him up.

Scooting close enough to where her knees almost touched his leg, she balanced herself with one arm on the wall as she leaned in close to his face, which was slightly tilted downwards. At this distance, she could clearly see his face. Her face turned red as she traced his strong jaw line and masculine features with her eyes, his lips looking moist in the dim ambient moonlight that poured in from a nearby window. Shino couldn't help herself as she gently reached out with a trembling hand, carefully brushing one of his bangs aside, so that she could get a better look at his face. She bit her lip, feeling overpowered by a familiar strong feeling. She knew what the feeling had to be, but having never felt it before she was afraid to speak it's name, that it might become solid and real. But would that be such a bad thing?

Kazuto had done everything in his power to keep from moving as he had started to hear Shino moving around on the bed. Every sound she made caused him to almost leap out of his skin. He didn't know what it was that his imagination was expecting, but it was nothing pure. Images flashed through his disturbed mind. Everything from her just rolling around to her trying to stay quiet as she masturbated under the blanket. His body was heating up beyond anything he'd experienced before. He'd been turned on before, but the thought of Shino trying to stay quiet while touching herself, absurd as it was, caused him to become harder than he had been in a while. He tried not to shift his legs as he felt his lower half press against the denim of his jeans, threatening to burst out.

His breathing grew stronger and warmer as his libido came to life and started telling him he needed release. It caused him to start fantasizing about Shino, about catching her in the act and helping her with her problem, and finding out she had been masturbating to _him. _His imagined self was ravaging her in his mind, tearing off her clothes and making her scream his name. The imagined scenario drove him to new heights of tension that he never knew existed, as he ached and had to stop from touching himself through the fabric of his jeans.

The worst thing, however, was that none of these thoughts seemed to overly bother him in the sense that they were all making him be unfaithful to Asuna. Even the conjured image of her tear stained face after finding out of his infidelity did nothing. It was akin to trying to put out a bonfire of desire and lust out with a bottle of water.

As he began to consider opening his eyes to prove that Shino was doing nothing of the sort, hoping that would quell the inferno he felt a gentle, yet warm touch, graze his forehead as his bangs were moved aside. Normally he would have leapt to action, yet the scent of a fruity scented shampoo or body wash entered his nostrils and he he froze. He knew the gentle scent had to come from Shino, and it was logically the only person who could be touching him right now.

A million questions sprang into his mind at once, causing his mind to swim. But the one that he could pick out repeated the most was _why? _He wanted to know why she was touching him. He didn't dare speak out, he couldn't bring himself to. Deciding to take a small chance, he cracked open his eyelids, slowly and barely enough to where his vision was still obstructed by crisscrossed eyelashes.

What he saw caused his heart to stop beating for a moment, his want to breath forgotten. Shino was leaning forward, her head slightly higher than his, to where he couldn't see her face. Her baggy pajama top was being pulled down by gravity, allowing him an open view of one of her full rounded breasts, it's pink tip only barely obscured by the edge of the pajama's collar, teasing him in the worst way. He felt his desire burn within him, as with every small move Shino made, caused her breasts to shift slightly with the movement. Each hypnotic movement made his head swim. He felt his crotch grow even warmer, as his cock was now painfully erect under the tight bindings of his pants, begging him to release it.

He needed to stop looking. He was basically molesting her with her eyes at this point, but no matter what he tried to do, his body wouldn't respond, and in truth he didn't want it to. Every primal urge in him demanded he grab her by the shoulders and ravage her on the spot. A random memory of a sunny day in a nearby park flashed through his mind, where he had been enjoying a picnic with Asuna. It hit him, it tried to show him it's point, but it didn't even slow his desire one bit.

Shino found herself feeling warmth in her stomach, a fire that was growing within her as she relished Kazuto's hot breath blowing across her neck and flow into her pajama top. She couldn't admit to herself that she was getting turned on. She blushed at the thought, knowing that if she went any further she was going to be beyond hot and bothered tonight, she could already feel the result of being in the prime of teenaged years getting to her. But, she couldn't stop admiring how handsome Kazuto was, now wanting to touch his face, no matter how dangerous it would be.

Every time she glanced back over his eyes, she was reminded of the time they were within the cave, and they traded stories of their turbulent pasts. His eyes had never left hers when he told her about how he had killed two people in Aincrad. It allowed her to see every last emotion he held towards that incident, and of the regret and acceptance associated with it. In the luminescent cave, she had felt a true connection with him then, one that still held true now, not hours later. It had been then that she knew for sure the feelings she had for the boy blossomed from someone she admired into love.

As she leaned in a bit closer, trying to get one last good look at him before she would go back to trying to sleep, she suddenly felt her hand slip off the wall, causing her to shriek out in surprise as she tried in vain to keep her balance and fell forward.

Kazuto slammed his eyes open as he heard her yell, and unfolded his arms quickly, barely able to move his arms to try and catch her, but was only able to stop her from falling any further as she crashed into him.

Shino tried to quickly figure out what had transpired, panicking that she had woken up Kazuto. That's when she noticed the soft sensation on her lips, and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as they met Kazuto's, both looking freaked out as they realized their lips were touching in a messy, unintended kiss. For a few seconds, in what felt like minutes, they lingered like that; each unable to move as they stared at each other, their hot breath pressing against the other. Shino finally broke the contact, gently pushing off Kazuto, slowly and unwillingly and noticed that he was still holding onto her, his arms on her shoulders. She also noted that when she fell forward, one of her legs had fallen as well, though it had landed in the small area between Kazuto's legs and was now resting on the chair. She could feel something hard and hot pressing against her leg, making her blush grow even more as she realized what it was.

Kazuto stared into the brown eyes of the woman who was currently in his grasp, and could make out even in the dark how red her face was, along with the burning look of desire that was plain to see. His lips still held the warmth from their accidental kiss, a soft wetness still caressing them. He licked his lips out of reflex, and tasted it. It was nothing like how Asuna tasted, her lips had a flavor of them own, though he hadn't tasted them in sometime.

He knew he had to say something, especially as he felt her knee pressing into his erection, causing his mind to almost go blank from the contact, even through the thick fabric of his jeans. But the soft sensation of her velvet pajama's, warmed by her heat under his hands stopped him. Their physical contact too much for him to bear at the exact moment, feeling her soft body contrasting his hard hands. His mouth began to open, but it slowly shut, then reopened, then shut once more. His body was taken over by his want for her, mixed with the confused feelings of love he held for the girl.

Shino felt something within her flip on, no longer caring about the moment they found themselves in and moved her hands to rest on Kazuto's shoulders as she gently leaned in, feeling no resistance from his arms as she neared his face once more. She saw the redness of his face, and a look in his eye that she couldn't quite put a name to, but it definitely contained want and desire. Finding the courage to speak, she moved in close, putting her mouth near his ear, almost fully leaning against him in their awkward position. "Kazuto-kun. . . I. . ." She began, her words coming out barely above a whisper, slow and steady, but she faltered for just a moment, knowing what confessing to him meant.

He shuddered as a wave of goosebumps ran through him as her hot breath blew across his ear. He could feel her warm body pressing against him, the shape of her breasts easily felt through the velvet pajamas, pressed against his chest the way they were. He knew what she was going to say, it had been something he'd heard before, from the woman he was in a relationship with, a woman that he _loved_. . . right? He tried to tell himself over and over again that he had to stop this, that if they went any further he couldn't hold back. He needed to apologize to Shino for not telling her about Asuna sooner, that her feelings for him couldn't be reciprocated.

However.

As he tried to will the words out, to interrupt her before the damage was done, he thought of all that had happened between him and Asuna since they'd cleared that death game. For the past year, they had been living a somewhat normal life, enjoying ALO together as they put their lives back together and caught up with life and school work as best they could. They still found time to go and be a couple, even with such busy schedules. But, every time they went out, he couldn't help but feel as if they had been drifting apart somehow, even if he was happy with her.

It wasn't something he could put words to, or explain easily. But something about Asuna had changed along the way, since those days in SAO. The qualities that made him fall for her in the first place had dimmed and dulled. She was no longer the fierce captain of the Knights of Blood he'd fallen for. And. . . it wasn't a thought he enjoyed having, but they had yet to have sex even once after leaving Aincrad behind them. It wasn't a good thought, he knew it, but he'd been craving the touch of another since experiencing it, he was still a virgin in the real world but his body knew the pleasures of sensual carnality and it wanted it. But whenever he asked her about it, she simply brushed him off, saying that was something they needed to wait for until at least they were full adults and possibly married. It always drove him mad, the only temporary fix being a cold shower or masturbating in his room alone. He heard Shino take a deep breath, if he didn't say it now, he couldn't stop what would happen.

". . .I love you."

Kazuto felt his stomach explode in butterflies, hearing the words he knew were coming. He let out an involuntary moan, as the words, hot and heavy entered his heart and forever stitched themselves into it. It was then he knew, he could have chosen to speak at anytime tonight, be he _chose _not to. He knew then that there could be no going back. He could no longer hold himself back from the girl he wanted, no _needed. _

Grabbing onto her shoulders tightly, making her let out a sharp gasp of surprise, he pushed Shino and himself onto her bed, holding himself over her. He watched her surprised expression turn into one of unhidden desire, her face reddened and eyes half lidded. Her breathing was hot and ragged as her hands held tight onto his shoulders, trembling gently in anticipation. With a single breath, Kazuto finally allowed himself to say it, "Shino, I love you – _I want you_."

Shino gasped slightly, staring up into Kazuto's pleading eyes, the words setting her body alight with warmth and a burning ache. There was something else mixed in the confession, within the lust his words contained, but it wasn't something she found herself overly caring for as she almost smiled from his reply. She briefly noted that she had been held in a similar position by Kyouji earlier, but what she felt from Kazuto's touch was nothing like it. Where before she was afraid and didn't want it, now every fiber of her being wanted Kazuto. She wanted him to touch her, to see the places no one had seen before, to erase any lingering sensation Kyouji left upon her with his own. Moving her hands up to Kazuto's face she gently cupped his cheeks, surprising him. She smiled as she felt the warmth of his cheeks and spoke in a quiet tone, barely louder than their breathing. "I love you Kazuto, make me yours, please."

The answer drove him off the edge, and what ever voice of reason he had left was completely obliterated in a span of milliseconds. "Shino!" he cried out in a voice laced with his want. Almost smashing down onto her lips, he greedily kissed her.

She moaned as she felt him press against her lips, their breath and saliva mixing. She moved her hands to the back of his head, pressing him harder into her mouth. Her mind started to go blank as she focused on the kiss, feeling electric sensations shoot through her from the contact. With a moan, she felt him press his tongue into her mouth, invading her own with the fleshy muscle that she met with her own, the two engaging in a strange dance as they tasted each other. The room was filled with the sounds of their wet kiss, the erotic sound bringing them closer together in a heated embrace. They would only break apart long enough to breath before smashing into each other again.

As the kiss deepened and they continued to lose themselves in it, they managed to slowly reposition themselves onto the bed, so that Shino was lying with her head on the pillow under Kazuto. She let out a surprised gasp into his mouth as one hand caressed the side of her head, and she felt one of his legs slide up between her own legs, pressing into her crotch that threatened to melt at any given moment with how hot and wet she felt.

A touch onto her chest made her almost jump, as she felt him grope her left breast through her pajama top. His rough hand kneaded and gently squeezed the small mound, making her let out a soft whimper. She wanted more. Taking one hand from his head, she started fumbling with the buttons of her pajama top, getting two buttons undone before Kazuto caught on with what she was doing and slipped his hand under her top and slowly dragged it up her belly and along the side of her ribs, making her shiver as he tortuously made his way back up. Another touch, this time directly to her breast made her let out a loud moan, as his rough hand moved across her nipple. "A-Ah! Right there!" She yelled out as she broke away from the kiss for a moment, tilting her head back as his hand rubbed her nipple, sending waves of pleasure through her from the massage.

She let out a soft cry as his lips left hers, trying to catch his lips again with her own, but he avoided it and caressed the left side of her jaw with his tongue, slowly making his way down her neck and sending shivers through her as he traced her throat and left butterfly kisses along her neck. She moaned out, each touch sending a new chill through her body.

Enslaved by his devoted attention to every inch of her hot skin as he made his way south, she barely noted he had unbuttoned enough of her shirt to expose both her small breasts. She felt a small amount of shame creep into her, wondering if he would be disappointed with the size of her breasts, but had no time to voice them as he dropped his mouth to the same nipple he had been paying special attention to with his hand. She let out a gasp as his warm, wet mouth enclosed her nipple, making her buck her hips which only served to entice her more as her clit rubbed against the hard muscle of his leg. She grabbed onto his head as he mercilessly rolled the tip of her nipple with his tongue, manipulating it with every stroke and sending her through waves of euphoria as she gently called out his name. The pleasure only doubled, as he began to fondle her other breast.

She laid there, rubbing his hair with her hands as he moved back and forth between the two small peaks, leaving a trail of salia on them, only further enhancing her pleasure as they were greeted by the cold air when his mouth left them, and then quickly manipulated with his expert hands to warm them again. She slowly rolled her head to the side, unable to contain her soft moaning any longer. Then, in a slow motion she felt him begin to dip lower, kissing along her stomach. With a burning blush, she understood where he was going, and covered her face with her hands that were almost fully covered with the pajama sleeves. She looked through her fingers, watching as he pulled her pants and panties up to her knees in one solid motion. She let out an embarrassing stutter, as she quickly covered her glistening vulva, wet with her juices, with her hands. "D-Don't stare at it!"

But he paid her no heed, as he kissed the side of her leg, and ran a trail with his tongue along her inner thigh causing her quiver from the gentle touch. As his head neared her crotch she couldn't suppress the involuntary moan, as much as she protested, she wanted him to do what he was trying to, her shame be damned. But just as he neared her hands that were growing wet with sticky juices, he moved over them and started kissing her other leg, making her whimper in protest at being toyed with, even if every touch of his hot and moist lips threatened to send her over the edge regardless. It was slow and torturous, as he continued his patient, deliberate licks and kisses over her inner thighs, continually making more progress to her flooding slit.

Unable to take anymore, she lifted her hands, trails of sticky fluid trailing them. She grabbed onto the top of his head gently, catching his attention and drawing his eyes to hers. She panted hard, her eyes moistened over, a long trail of drool coming out the corner of her mouth. "Please, Kazuto," she managed to say, before he obliged her demanding hands and plunged straight for her entrance, penetrating the engorged lips with his tongue.

Shino let out an almost scream as the sensation hit her like train. "K-Kazuto!" she cried out, as his tongue darted all along her vulva, and occasionally plunging into her moist depths, making her gasp out as the action would threaten to drown her in pleasure alone. He was patient and thorough with his tongue and he greedily lapped up all the excess wetness with his tongue, making her grasp tightly at his hair, trying her best not to tear it out in sheer madness from the unbelievable sensations of cunnilingus.

Then, she felt his tongue flick up in a deliberate motion and sweep across her clit, that he had been purposefully avoiding. She screamed out once, and buckle her hips into his face as her mind exploded into an indescribable mess of colors and lights as her body was racked with an orgasm. She bit on her lip, letting out muffled screams as the teen was unrelenting in his attentions to her clit now, rolling it around with his tongue and giving it the occasional suck, making her shake and arched her hips to bury his face deeper into her, wanting more as her body shook with orgasm after orgasm from his loving ministration. "Kazuto, Kazuto!"

Her strength left her after a minute more of his barbaric tongue, making her collapse onto the bed, her muscles turned into jelly. Her eyes were glazed over from her first multiple orgasm caused by a lovers devouring attention and she could barely think. She noted him raising himself up enough to begin to pull off his shirt, causing her eyes to stay glued to him. His semi-chiseled body was revealed under the moonlight, his muscles just large enough to give some definition along his chest and abs. She felt her embarrassment creep up as he pulled himself up to her face, and she turned her head and smiled at him.

A soft smile played across Kazuto's lips too, his mouth still glistening with the honey he had been getting drunk with. He leaned down and kissed Shino once, giving her a taste of herself. It was an exotic and strange taste. A gentle hand came to caress the side of her face as she watched him stare into her eyes. "You're really cute when you cum, Shino."

She could barely take hearing the words spoken out loud, as she grew flustered in her weakened state. "D-Dummy!" she stuttered out, trying to bring her hands up to block her face, but found them disobeying her and instead going to rest on his sides. She felt his firm sides, and wasn't able to stop her roaming hands from tracing over the muscles on his back.

The touch fanned the barely contained urge Kazuto held as he dipped down again to kiss Shino, feeling her hands exploring his chest. He felt his skin shiver at her loving touch, enjoying it and wanting her to touch him more with her soft hands.

She let out a soft moan into his diligent mouth, their tongues again meeting in a duel. Her hands now found his abs, and slowly traced over them, before coming to rest on the hem of his pants, and she didn't hesitate as she rubbed her hand over the bulge that made her gasp with how it felt under her hand. She was surprised to hear the soft cry that came from Kazuto's lips, it's hot sound blowing into her mouth. She grew bolder from the response, wanting to please him as he had her, and pulled the zipper down, revealing the gray boxers underneath that swelled with his manhood. She slowly put her hand through the open zipper and couldn't suppress the surprised gasp as she touched his engorged member, and was amazed at how hot it felt.

A shuddering moan from Kazuto told her all she needed to know of how he reacted to her touch, and gently started to rub her palm along it's length. She couldn't help but feel her ache increase at the thought that his strong sword would soon penetrate her. Growing bold, she gently rolled them both over, making him look up at her red face in surprise, but she didn't allow him to ask a question as she smashed her lips against his, and began fumbling with his belt. Feeling it mostly loose she moved down towards his crotch. Unbuttoning his pants, the flaps fell to the side and now she as greeted by the tall tent that was erected in front of her face. She took a deep breath and pulled the boxers back. She heard him suck in a deep breath as the cloth moved over his sensitive skin, and she couldn't help but gasp as his cock sprang free from it's confines.

With a shaking hand, she grasped the throbbing length, her hand barely able to wrap around it's thickness. If she thought it had been hot through the thin fabric of his boxers, she was amazed at how it felt like now, threatening to melt her hand away. She blushed, trying to summon up the courage to put it in her mouth, knowing guys liked this sort of thing. Not to mention he had devoted such extreme care to her own nether region.

"Shino," Kazuto spoke out with a hesitant and heated tone, as if he didn't want to say what he was going to, "you don't have to force your—hng!" his voice was cut off as Shino bit her lip for a moment and moved in single go, engulfing his head with her hot mouth. "A-Ahh!" he cried out, his hand already going for her hair as her tongue moved across the back of his sensitive head. He never had a blowjob before, and the sensations of her mouth was driving him insane.

Shino blushed as she tasted him, the taste unlike anything she had before. The way he moaned sent a wave of excitement through her, knowing that her touch had pulled that sound from him. She began to slowly take more of him into her mouth, causing his hips to buck slightly, pushing more of his length into her mouth. She quickly pulled up, finding that she could only take so much of it in before she felt herself wanting to gag. She bobbed her head back down to that spot, finding a comfortable rhythm as she tried to move her tongue about and sucked on his hardness. She began to taste a slight salty taste coming from the tip of his head, and blushed at knowing what it was. Using her hand, she used it to massage the rest of his length she couldn't fit inside her mouth, feeling pleased at the uncontrolled moaning coming from Kazuto.

He couldn't believe the amazing sensations she was provoking with her clumsy and unpracticed mouth. It took all he had to hold himself back from bucking into her mouth, seeing how she almost gagged from the last time. Every once in a while one of her canines brushed across him, but he could barely bring himself to care, as he listened to the sounds of her sucking echoing into the room, coming in time with the waves of pleasure that slammed into him like a raging tsunami. He panted hard, now rubbing her hair with his hand, watching the hypnotizing motion of her movements and finding himself drawn to watching how her lips stuck and moved across his shaft, leaving a glistening trail of her saliva. He started to feel the telltale surge of a climax coming and opened his mouth. "Sh-Shino, I'm gonna . . . I'll cum. . . you should – aah!" he felt her go a bit further down on his length eliciting an uncontrolled moan. He tried to gently pull her head up, but she only increased her speed. Letting out a yell, he clenched at the bed sheet with his hand as his cock convulsed from his orgasm, his seed shooting out into Shino's mouth.

Shino gasped as she felt a burst of liquid splash into her mouth, causing her to let go of his now moist thickness, and a single spurt caught her across her face, making her yell in surprise. She hesitated for a moment as she felt the thick liquid coat the inside of her mouth, and smacked her tongue once. She had read on a forum late one night that guys went crazy if a woman swallowed their cum. With a bashful glance, she looked at Kazuto and his uncertain face. With a single gulp, she tilted her head back and swallowed the salty mess, then she reached up to wipe the remains from her face, and licked it off her finger. It wasn't a horrid taste, she didn't hate it.

Kazuto felt his face burn deep red, as he watched her swallow his essence and when she gently opened her mouth, wordlessly showing what she had done his shaft throbbed with uncontrolled need as he felt a renewed vigor surge through him like a hellish inferno. "Shino!" he called out as he shout from his position and smashed into her with a fierce embrace, kissing her hard as they both knelt onto the bed. He couldn't believe how turned on he felt from the simple act of her swallowing his load, probing her mouth with his tongue, tasting the aftermath of himself and not caring one bit.

Shino grasped harder at his body, returning the passionate and messy kiss with as much fervor as she could. Sucking on him had caused the burning desire she held for him to explode into an uncontrollable storm. Pulling away from the kiss, she stared into his black orbs, willing the words to come out. "Kazuto, please, I need you." She grasped him, causing him to shudder once as she gently rubbed the head against her clit, letting out a heated moan as the hot fleshy rod pushed at it.

Kazuto nodded once and quickly pulled his pants off, taking his socks with them, discarding them onto the floor. She began clumsily taking off her pajama top, as she watched with a blush how almost animal Kazuto was when after he took off his pants he tore off her bottoms and tossed them to the side, leaving her completely naked before him. She took a single deep breath as they stared into each other. She watched as he sat, his legs slightly spread. She looked between him and his waiting lance, it's throbbing mass ready to penetrate her guarded recesses. She swallowed her nervousness and understood what he was motioning. Moving so that she straddled his hips, she kept herself balanced by placing her hands on his shoulders. She felt him grab onto her rear, keeping her steady.

"Move when you're ready, Shino." Kazuto spoke slowly, reaching forward and planting a single kiss onto the side of her breast. "Don't push yourself too hard."

She nodded with a shaky breath. Reaching down with one of her hands, she grabbed him and positioned it to her entrance. She had never put anything bigger than her finger into it before, wondering just how something this large would fit into her. Biting her lip, she took the plunge slowly and let out a dirty moan as she felt the tip push into her twitching hole. It still didn't hurt, which she expected it to. She could feel his breath growing hot on her skin, and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed herself down in one quick movement, willing it to be over quickly. "A-AH!" she cried out as she felt her insides suddenly expand and move to fit his girth inside her, a quick jolt of pain shooting through her.

She heard him mimic her cry of surprise and he quickly followed it with, "S-Shino?!" not expecting the quick engulfing. She felt her core slightly ache at the penetration, and clutched at Kazuto, burying her face into the side of his hair, her eyes prickling with tears. She felt his arms wrap around her, a comforting hand against the back of her head. In a hot whisper, he spoke, "It's okay, just relax and it'll go away, I promise." She took a deep breath as his comforting words both soothed and turned her on more. As she did, willing her clutching muscles to relax, she felt more of her self contort to accept him and let out a soft moan as she could feel how full it made her. Every last inch of her nerves were sending off signals that made her shudder. She slowly lifted herself up, feeling the thick shaft rub against her inner walls sending a new wave of pleasure through her, and lowered herself again, relishing in the quivering she felt from Kazuto and the sensations she felt. Slowly, she continued, bringing herself up and lowering herself down at a slow pace, becoming accustomed to being penetrated.

Kazuto gripped at her tightly, kissing at her neck and rubbing her back as she rode him. He made her gasp as he reached down and firmly squeezed her rear. The incredible warmth and wet stickiness of her insides was driving him mad with the desire to throw her down and take over, but fought it, knowing she had to get used to this on her own terms.

Shino arched her neck into his tender attention, loving the feeling of his mouth as she continued her slow pace. But now that she was used to it, she wanted to go faster, and started to pick up her rhythm. Glancing down at Kazuto, she breathed out, "It's okay to move now, Kazuto." As soon as the words had left her mouth, she almost heard him growl as he grabbed onto her rear with both hands and slammed up into her, making her cry out in ecstasy at the quick movement that felt as if it went deeper than she could have gone with it. Now he was matching her pace, thrusting up as she came down on him. She grabbed onto the back of his head and held it tight against her as she continued to focus on moving while she felt him thrust into her. "K-Kazuto!" she cried out as another wave crashed into her. Calling out his name caused him to thrust into her _hard _making her moan out.

She started to feel herself wobble on her legs, the sensations that continually crashed into her growing stronger and more frequent, robbing her of her control. She pawed at his head and back, and shook her head. "K-Kazuto, I-I can't. . ." she tried to speak, but it seemed he understood, as in one motion he shifted them without losing his pace, having her now lying down with her legs bent at the knee and held aloft as he fully took over and began thrusting into her with a violent tempo. She screamed out in pure ecstasy as his burning length plunged her hot depths and she could feel it hitting her deep within, burning a hole into her and feeling as if it would melt away. All her pent up desire and wants were becoming actualized in the most amazing way possible, which only served to triple her moaning and the mind numbing sensation that wracked her. She grasped at his back, digging her fingers into his strong back, and tightly crossed her legs around his hips as he grunted and moaned, making love to her like a wild beast.

Kazuto let all his self-restraint fade as he thrust into her with every last ounce of frustration and desire that had been building up within him. It was the most satisfying feeling he had ever felt, and the look on Shino's lost expression, her eyes unfocused and drooling mouth telling him she felt it too. It was nothing like his first time in SAO, this was unlike anything he ever experienced before. He loved the wet sound of them joining, as he plunged deep into her, and felt her body suck him back in each time he pulled back. The vacuum effect had him panting and crying out her name like a desperate priest begging for his goddess. He felt his own mouth hang open when he wasn't speaking and felt his mind swim from the burning pleasure.

The bed was shaking from the force of their lovemaking, the frame slamming against the sturdy night stand behind the bed. Shino wrapped her arms around Kazuto's head and pulled it down to meet his lips in a greedy kiss, sucking up every last moan and cry of her name that was driving her mad. Her heart was racing, beating like a large drum, the fevered pace of his animalistic love driving her carnal desires into a frenzied whirlwind that threatened to take her over and erase every last inch of her sanity as she screamed his name into his mouth. "_Kazuto!_ I love you!"

Kazuto let out a small roar as he picked her hips up and sat up, causing her to let out a shriek as he never broke his pace and lifted her from the bed, slamming into her with the force of a jackhammer as she desperately clutched at his shoulders, the sensation of being suspended in the air making her lose her mind. She could feel the surge of an orgasm coming, but it was so much stronger than before she was almost frightened by it. "K-Kazuto, I'm cumming! God, don't stop!"

He could feel his own burning desire frothing at his core as he thrust into her with every ounce of his strength. It felt like a beast slamming at the end of it's cage, wanting to break out and tear apart everything in it's path. With a small yell he dropped her back down onto the bed and thrust into her at an angle causing her screams to grow even more drunk with her love.

With a massive rush, her brain almost fizzled out as her orgasm exploded in her mind, causing her eyes to shoot open and roll back into her head as she cried out his name and pressed herself into him. "_Ahh!" _Every thought was wiped from her in a blaze of color and her own screams were the only thing that registered in her mind.

Her tightness clamped down onto him as her muscles contracted wildly making him loose his breath for a moment as he felt his surging orgasm rush through him, causing him to quickly tear out of her as his cock almost exploded from the force of his climax. Hot white fluid shot from his member and he cried out her name, as it coated her stomach and breasts, continually spraying out in a quantity he'd never seen before as his mind blanked out and he felt his arms fail him from the sensation, only just avoiding slamming directly into her by catching himself on his elbow.

Shino scarcely registered the burning hot sensation cover her torso as her body twitched and convulsed, while her mind was flooded with a constant barrage of orgasm after orgasm. She let out a cry, the sensation too much for her as she felt herself almost pass out as blackness encroached on her vision. But just as she thought it would take her over, the feeling began to abate, and her breathing started to return to normal as she watched her lover recovering himself. Noticing the hot feeling all over her chest, she wiped a hand across, and it came back covered in his essence. She noted his heated stare, mixed with his hard panting that blew across her, and she lapped it off her hand, finding the taste enjoyable, proof of their love making. She continued until she could feel no more coating her, savoring the taste of it, even if it was a bit salty.

She felt Kazuto embrace her as he laid down next to her, his face still red from watching her erotic display of eating his seed. Her heated gaze met his, and she smiled at him as she brought a hand to his face. "I. . . I've never felt anything like that before. . ." she spoke, her words hot and heavy.

Kazuto brought his hand up to cover hers, scooting in close to gently kiss her. "Neither have I, that was amazing." the reply was honest, yet it brought him a pang of guilt. Now that his mind had cooled from the blinding orgasm, he found his logical mind had burst forth from the cage his beast of lust had crammed it into. But now it no longer advocated against his fidelity, it instead told him what he could no longer deny.

He loved Shino with every ounce of his being. As he stared into her drooping eyes, seeing she was clearly exhausted from their furious love making, it was so painfully clear to him he wanted to cry, a lone tear threatening to build in his eye. "I love you Shino. . .I love you so much, it hurts." he managed to speak, keeping his tear in check.

Shino could feel the heartfelt statement hit her in her heart like a dagger, making her suck in a breath and caused her to smile as her whole body burning with the warmth of love. She gently laid her head on his chest, moving her hand to enclasp his, their fingers intertwining. "I love you too . . . Kazuto." Her voice slowly faded out into a mumble, her breathing quieting.

Kazuto pulled the comforter over them, and embraced her with his free hand, feeling her do the same as she mumbled something more into his chest, but before he could ask, she was already fast asleep. He watched her beautiful face framed with her brown hair as she gently breathed into his chest. His heart ached, and it caused him to finally let out a single sob as twin trails of tears flowed from him.

He wanted to be with her so badly now that it hurt beyond belief. But what would she do when she found out that he already had someone he was committed to? That he had cheated on Asuna with her? How could he expect her to trust him when he betrayed his first lover so utterly? He bit his lip as a fresh wave of despair hit him and it took everything he had to not go into wracking sobs. Clutching at her warm and tender body, feeling a love like he'd never experienced, he allowed himself to let the tears flow.

Whatever came next, he would have to face with his shoulders squared and tall. He loved Shino, and he would have to do everything in his power to keep her.

XXXX

And there we have it folks.

I've only planned this for a one shot, but I left it open for another chapter or two if I wanted to deal with how our hero would come out of his dilemma. (Protip: Probably not Sugu ending.)

If you enjoyed this, please let me know as I love hearing from my readers! And if you're an erotica writer/fan yourself and you have some pointers/criticism I'd love to hear them as they can only improve my skill as a writer! Even if you just have some basic criticism I'd love to hear that too, it all helps.

See ya next time!

Shinobi no Ryu


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after giving it a lot of thought I've decided to continue the story!

It's not gonna be super long, as I'm only planning for a total of five chapters, but it's gonna be much more than an erotica now, (though I may have to throw another one in later.) The rest of this fic is going to be dealing with the aftermath of Death Gun. (It should go without saying this isn't cannon) There will be a darker tone in this going forward, so be warned, which may be indicated by me adding the Drama tag along with the Title change Burning Desire/RE:venge

_**This is Important!**_

Someone pointed out to me that Shino doesn't actually need glasses, that her eyesight is fine and they're bulletproof glasses that help her feel at ease. I hadn't known that going in I'm sorry to say. Now, I will be changing it at some point, so if you're confused I do apologize. I apologize if anything seems out of place, I'm trying to use the wiki as much as I can to make it as accurate as possible, but with spoilers for the LN everywhere, it's making it a real chore to ensure I don't spoil anything for myself.

So with that in mind, I hope you continue to read and enjoy what I have in store.

XXXX

The first thing Kazuto became aware of was the overwhelming satisfaction he could feel in his very soul. An enveloping warmth that was covering his entire being. His eyes fluttered open slow, taking in the rays of soft morning light that came in through the adjacent window, illuminating the room. The sounds of birds could be heard, muffled, yet just loud enough to be noticed in the silence of morning. He felt a soft, warm weight resting on his left arm, and when he looked down he couldn't stop his sleepy smile at seeing Shino curled up onto him, one arm tucked into the crook of his side, and the other resting across his torso while she used his shoulder as a pillow. Memories of the previous night came to him, of the passionate embrace he shared with her that allowed the other to use their bodies to convey their feelings.

He wished they could remain like this. He never felt so fulfilled in his life as he did in that moment. Listening to her gentle breathing, he ran the hand that rested on her side down with the grace of a feather, reveling in the feel of her. He watched her, content as he was until she awoke, which would be too soon for his tastes.

She gently moved her head, mumbling something out as her eyes opened. Her mind was fuzzy, yet the sight of the male body before her reminded her easily of the previous night and she smiled, as she tilted her head up to look at Kazuto. Seeing him already staring down at her made her blush, the joy on his face making her embarrassed. She looked down at her hand that was across his chest, seeing him bring his free hand up to clasp her hand with his.

"Good morning." He spoke, his voice clear of morning grogginess.

Shino squeezed his hand, nuzzling her head into his chest, feeling far too comfortable to even entertain the idea of waking up. "Good morning." She let out a long sigh, remembering that today was still a school day, even if it was just a Saturday. "Can you see what time it is?" She asked, sounding quite upset about having to get out of bed.

Kazuto chuckled at her tone, then glanced over at the wall, remembering himself that he had school as well. "It's only seven. Does your school start at eight too?" He didn't want to go today, he considered skipping, but the SAO Survivor School was rather strict about it's truancy policy, due to the nature of the school, but he might take the chance.

She nodded against his chest, a bad memory coming to her as she thought of school. "Yes. I go to the high school near here." She hid her frown by pushing her head into his chest, thinking about the bullies that would find her as they always did and use her fear to extort her. She gripped Kazuto's hand tighter, vowing to not let them get to her again. She was stronger than that now.

Kazuto noticed the change in her attitude, and bent his head forward to place a light kiss on top of her head, making her let out a small, happy sound. He was about to ask her if he could give her a ride, but then a thought occurred to him that made him stop. Asuna. He closed his eyes, taking a large breath. He couldn't go on with this anymore, not until she knew. "Shino." he spoke, catching her attention from his serious tone, as she met his eyes once more. "I. . . I need to tell you something important." Noticing the curious look in her eyes, he bit his lip and sat up to lean against the wall, making her protest due to her pillow moving.

Shino picked herself up and blushed for a moment, pulling up the blanket to cover herself before scooting in close to him and leaning against his chest, feeling bashful at having her body seen in the daylight even if she had given him her everything the night before. She then pulled her legs over his, unwilling to break their contact just yet.

Kazuto felt his heart ache again at the affectionate girl, moving to grasp her hand once more as he brought the other one to wrap around her side, making her body fall into his in a way that felt right. He wanted to kiss her badly, but he knew he had to wait until after she heard him. To kiss her again, right before he told her his sin, would only pile onto the damage he'd already caused her.

As he embraced her warmth, he steeled himself, knowing that her reaction could very well break him depending. Taking a final deep breath, he began. "Shino, I need to apologize." He looked down towards the girl, allowing himself to express his regret and guilt openly towards her. "There's something I haven't told you yet. Something I should have last night but. . ." He trailed off for a moment, looking into her perplexed gaze, "The truth is I'm currently in a relationship with someone." Her eyes widened, the implications clear to her. He could already see the hurt forming in her eyes, he had to continue and quick before she misunderstood him. "But, I . . . I haven't loved her for sometime, or I should say that since meeting you, I've come to realize that." His added statement seemed to cool her reaction, but he could still a haziness to her expression that told him she would need more of an explanation.

"Her name is Asuna. She too is a survivor of that Death Game, and that's where I met her. She and I were comrades, fighting on the front lines to survive. Many things happened within, and even after it was all over she was still in danger, which I saved her from – it's a long story." He added towards the end, knowing he was giving her the extreme abridged version. "But, after everything was done, we found ourselves once more as normal teenagers, thrust back into boring reality. She was no longer the Captain of the Knights of Blood, and I wasn't the Black Swordsman." Kazuto looked away from Shino for a moment, glancing out her window across the bedroom. Whenever he spoke of SAO a part of him was overcome with a powerful nostalgia, to the point where it could physically effect him. He knew that he would never be able to let go of his time there, of when he was the Black Swordsman who cut his own path with a sword gripped in each hand.

Shaking his head, getting a grip upon his reality, he looked at her again. "We went about our days, going to school and being a normal couple. At the time, I thought I was happy. . ." he trailed off again, more memories of Asuna's smiling face coming to him again, though now they seemed diminished, dim in comparison to the radiance that Shino possessed.

"What was it that changed?" Shino asked quietly, her voice guarded, yet not in an aggressive way. She was having to keep from speaking out. So many questions ran through her, but she knew many of them were being fueled by the sense of hurt she had at not being told about this Asuna, of being made to think that she had been the only one. But she resolved to hear him out, before she made a final decision. She still felt his hand in hers, and found that it's effect had not diminished for her, their touch still caused feelings of joy and ease to course through her. The fact that she didn't want to let go yet told her much of what her decision might be, however.

Kazuto had to think, giving it honest and true thought, at the simple yet profound question. "To be honest, I think I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But I think, it really started when I first met you in GGO. When I first saw you, I hadn't thought anything out of the ordinary, beyond admiring your beauty." He saw her blush in spite of herself for a moment. He hadn't been trying to get her to soften up, it was the truth. "But, as we clashed and grew to know each other, something I saw within you made me start to fall for you, even if I didn't know it at the time."

"It reminded me of the first time I met Asuna, but you were even stronger and more ferocious than I remember her being." More memories came to him, and he found that many of them overlapped with ones he had of fighting with Sinon. "And then when you told me of your past, of the things you went through, I felt a connection that I can't describe aptly to you. Maybe it's because we've each faced something similar, or perhaps not, but it made me feel like I understood you, and that I hoped you could understand me."

Shino nodded, she too had felt much the same about their time in the cave. She felt it even when they had been in the lounge, waiting for their fights in the preliminaries for BoB, as she watched him have a nervous breakdown at the table. She tightened her grip on his hand, remembering how she had wanted to comfort him, seeing the look in his eye that she had shared too many times for her to admit.

"But, the real turning point was last night. When I saw that. . ." he stopped himself, already feeling a bit of rage creep into his voice, he let out a quick breath to dispel his anger. "When Kyouji was on top of you, I wanted nothing more than to grind him into the dust with my heel. I began to understand then that you meant more to me than just a partner. I hadn't wanted to admit it, because if I had, I would have never been able to go back to her. Yet, when we kissed, it felt right having you against me, then when I heard you start to confess to me, I knew that it would be my last chance to forever try and seal my heart away from you."

Looking down at her now softened eyes, Kazuto couldn't help but shed a tear as he was overcome by his own emotion, and his voice reflected it. "But I couldn't, you know? I wanted to love you so bad that it hurts, _it still does." _He hugged her tighter, praying she wouldn't push him away. "Because I knew that when you found out about me, you might hate me, that you might reject me. I-I couldn't take something like that. And the way you felt, the way that you still feel here in my arms," he emphasized his point by squeezing her hand, "is something that I have never felt before, and I want to be able to feel it for the rest of my life." He saw her blush, the words that could have easily been followed by a 'will you marry me?' almost too much for her. "I can't ask for your forgiveness for not telling you sooner about Asuna, that I didn't properly end it with her before I loved you – but please, _please,_" He pleaded, looking into her eyes, his own reflecting his every last hope that she wouldn't turn him away, "I'm going to end it with Asuna because I want _you _Shino, so please, will you stay with me?"

Shino drew herself up onto Kazuto's lap, fully seated on him. She looked him in the eyes, and her guarded expression relaxed into a gentle smile. "Kazuto-kun. I could never hate you." She blushed, wanting to look away, but kept her eyes locked onto his obsidian ones. The emotion displayed in them reminded her of a man who was dangling by his fingertips at the edge of a cliff, begging to be saved. "I can't really answer you on how I feel about you not telling me about Asuna, but it's not going to change the way I feel about you." She muttered out the last part, finding it harder to say things like that in the light of the day. "I can't allow us to be a couple until you properly end it with her but, I. . . I love you, and nothing will change that." She shifted in his lap, and could feel his lower body under her rump, causing her body to heat up from the phantom sensations that it conjured in her from her memory.

"Shino. . . I. . ." Kazuto couldn't stop himself from letting out a shudder as his eyes brimmed with tears, all his nervous tension and anxiety being dispelled by her heartfelt reply. He couldn't possibly fathom just how fortunate he was that she was able to hear him out and not hate him. He looked at her, now very aware of just how close they were, their hands still conjoined as he felt her hot breath exhaling from her pink lips, move across his own. He pursed his lips for a moment, as if to save the feeling of her breath. He truly wanted nothing more than to kiss and love her again, but he had to first set things right. "I don't deserve you."

Shino smiled at him, then leaned in, locking her lips with his, feeling a spark of electricity run through her from the simple touch. She brought her free hand up to caress the side of his face, breaking away him after a few seconds, leaving her hand in place. She looked away from him, mumbling out, "I don't mind if you kiss me."

"Too cute." Kazuto replied hypnotized by her, which made Shino start to stutter something out before he silenced her by putting his lips to hers again.

XXXX

Kazuto was still feeling like he was on a cloud as he drove away from Shino's apartment, revving his bike's engine to life as he blew through the early morning roads. Not even the chill of winter morning could drain his lips of the warmth that had been imparted onto them from Shino's needy mouth. Had they not needed to force themselves apart due to obligations, he was quite sure they would have moved beyond the enrapturing kisses.

Turning the corner onto the main road, which was lined with tall commercial buildings, Kazuto shifted up and turned the throttle to full, loving the feel of the icy wind blowing around him as he picked up speed to beyond the street's limit. It was the only thing keeping him calm from what he knew he had to do next. He knew there could be better times to do it, but prolonging it would only be bad in the long run. As he began to weave through traffic, he started to plan out what he would do or say when he reached Asuna's home.

When he did, however, all his laid out plans were blown away in a strong gust of wind created from his fears and doubts that left him feeling helpless and almost unable to move. He stood outside the brick wall of their property line, the buzzer by the front gate looking more to him like an ominous device that threatened to devour him if he pushed it's button, knowing what it came to do today towards it's owner. He stood there for what felt like ages, constantly bringing his hand up to press the button, but finding himself unable to summon up the courage to do so, all of his previous bravado fleeing him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and recalled images of Shino, reminding him why he was doing this. But the truth was that it was going to hurt and end in tears, he knew that for certain. While he no longer loved her as he did, Asuna was still special to him, how could he avoid hurting her?

He cursed himself grabbing a handful of hair. Someone was going to have to get hurt. Trying otherwise was just him trying to avoid being hated by anyone, to slink away and pretend that everything was going to be fine when in reality, this had to be done. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself as he brought his hand up to press the button.

Just as his finger touched the cold plastic of the device, he heard the gate open, causing him to jump as he saw a familiar face framed by long orange hair, dressed in their school's winter uniform. "Kazuto-kun!" Asuna cried out as her face lit up from seeing her boyfriend. Running forward, she came close to him, putting her arms behind her back. "Did you come to drive us to school as an apology, since you were with another woman all night?" She asked, her voice playful but laced with some very serious allegations.

Kazuto was still in shock from seeing her, only having worked up enough courage to hit the bell. He could feel his heart ache as he looked into her happy face, knowing she was unaware of just how correct her joking accusation was, as she awaited a reply. His mouth opened to say something, but he was interrupted by her reaching out and opening his jacket more, looking shocked.

"Eh?! You don't have your school uniform on – don't tell me you forgot?!" Then, looking as if she realized something, Asuna let out a long sigh, shaking her head and dropped his jacket to put her hands on her hips. "Ka-zu-to-kun," she said slowly, clearly pronouncing each syllable and leaning in close to his face, "Don't tell me you're thinking of playing hookey?" Her tone was very disapproving, as she was quite the dedicated student.

"I. . ." He started, still unable to think straight as he watched her tap her foot. "Y-Yes, I was. I want you to come with." He managed a reply, though he found that trying to speak was still hard on him, as all he wanted to do was yell what he wanted to say and then run as far from as he could, before he could witness how much he was about to hurt her.

Asuna sighed, shaking her head. "Kazuto," she spoke, leaving out the honorific, "We already got to play hookey for _two years_, we can't afford to miss any more school. Besides, you know how strict they are about missing a day." She was taken aback when his gaze changed, an unknown emotion behind it that caused her to feel as if something was off.

"Asuna, please, it's important. You can go to school after but . . . there's something I have to talk to you about." His tone was mired with his fear and anxiety, slowing his speech. He pleaded with his eyes, praying she would agree to his request.

Asuna straightened up, now feeling worried, as she moved in close to Kazuto noting that his gaze shifted away from her as she did so. She touched the side of his face looking into his reluctant eyes. "Kazuto-kun, you're acting strange. Is everything okay?"

He didn't want her hand there, as her hand was placed in the last spot Shino had touched him with her hand when they kissed last. Having Asuna touch him there now just felt wrong, hypocritical as it was to think that. Reaching up, he enclosed his hand around hers and pulled it down. "I'll explain, just not here in the street."

Asuna bit her lip, not liking the strange behavior. She thought for a moment before replying, "There's still time before school. Can we talk in the living room?"

"Of course." He tried to smile, but felt it only come halfway. He watched with an ever growing sense of hurt as her amber eyes lingered on his, their owner's worry plain to see. With a small nod of her head, he followed her through the gate and into her rather large home. Being from a rich family, her home was well furnished and always made Kazuto nervous when he entered it, feeling like he didn't belong in such refined surroundings.

"Have a seat in the living room, I'll make us some tea." Asuna's voice was cheery, but he knew it was forced. They had been together long enough that he knew when she was feeling down or stressed she would always force a smile and do what she could to make the situation seem normal. He considered telling her to forget it, that he wouldn't be here long, but it would give him a very much needed moment to collect his thoughts. With a hollow reply, Kazuto made his way to living room.

The living room was set up nicely, with tasteful artwork that rich families always found to put on their walls. The latest television loomed on a sturdy entertainment stand, the massive piece of electronic hardware making him feel a bit jealous. In front of the TV was two long sterile white couches, with a hardwood coffee table in between them. He patted off his jeans before he sat, feeling as if he might have something on them that could stain the far too white couch.

Sounds began echoing from the kitchen nearby, from metal clinking to the sound of a sink turning on. He hung onto the sounds, as they were the only thing cutting through the dead silence of the home. He guessed that no one else was home, as her parents tended to be out for business. He let out a slow breath as he leaned onto his knees, staring down at his scuffed shoes. He noted with indifference that his right shoe had a dried drop of blood on it, a mark from the night before.

He took a deep breath, as he heard the sink water turn off. He was starting to run out of time to be by himself and sort out what he was going to say. He put his hands over his face, resisting the urge to scream in frustration. Minutes passed, but to Kazuto it dragged on for an eternity and yet went by in a flash. A piercing whistle arose in volume, a telltale sign of a teakettle and was silenced before it began properly. Time's up, he thought, with nothing to show for it.

Moments later, he watched Asuna enter the room with a silver tray, with rice crackers in a bowl and all the necessary things for tea arranged on it. She smiled at him before she went to work at laying everything out and then placing the tray down nearby.

"Thank you." Kazuto muttered out, staring at the porcelain tea cup, noting it was Asuna's favorite set. By the smell of the tea, it was his favorite brand. It only served to further wound him as it was plain she was going all out to try and ease his mind.

"So, was Asada-san doing okay when you left her?" Asuna's tone was free of any hint of suspicion. Kazuto would never be unfaithful towards her, she knew. "I can only imagine what sort of pain she must be going through."

The question caught him off guard, though it shouldn't have. Of course she would want to know about her boyfriend staying the night at another girl's house. She must know, or at least have some kind of accusatory thought. "Y-yeah, she's doing fine." He avoided her eyes as his mind played the scream Shino had uttered when she climaxed from his bestial thrusting. He found himself feeling almost drunk on the memory of her face when she did, how her mouth hung open and she shook violently from the force of her own orgasm. It had been the single most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. "She was a bit upset last night but . . . she's over it now." He reached for a rice cracker, shoving it into his mouth, unable to trust his mouth at the moment.

"She must mean a lot to you." But only as a friend, of course, she thought.

Kazuto coughed with a violent hack, as the unexpected statement hit him hard, causing him to panic as he felt food lodged in his throat. His hand shot for the tea cup, emptying it in one swallow, doing his best to ignore the scalding liquid as it scorched his tongue and flew down his throat dislodging the food. He began to cough and patted his chest a few times, feeling the burning sensation one receives after such an episode. Looking up at Asuna, he saw she looked worried, but it faded when she saw he was okay. He grit his teeth, he couldn't keep this up, he had to just come out with it already, he had to be a man. "Asuna, I -"

"We all got to see your fight against Death Gun, Kazuto-kun. It was really close wasn't it?" Asuna's hands trembled as they held the tea cup, her eyes focused on Kazuto's. That reaction to her question tore at her mind like a ravenous wolf, but she pretended it wasn't there. "You -"

"_Asuna._" Kazuto interrupted, his tone brisk and firm. She jumped in surprise, her back stiffening. Kazuto took a slow breath, as he drug the words from where they hid in the recesses of his mind. "Asuna. . . I'm breaking up with you." The words hung in the air hard and heavy. A cold hand gripped his heart as he stared at her. His stomach was tied in knots from anxiety as he watched her face remain eerily neutral, her tea cup held still.

The words had entered her mind. One at a time they forever recorded themselves into her mind, slow and sure, _I'm breaking up with you_. She tried to make sense of it, but it felt like an alien language to her. She shook her head slow, never breaking eye contact with Kazuto's tense expression. "That's. . . it's not funny Kazuto-kun." It wasn't true, it had to be a cruel joke.

He grimaced, closing his eyes and turning his head from her gaze that broke his heart. "It's not a joke." He responded, opening his eyes again, yet still seeing her deny it. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped as he watched small pricks of tears appear at the corner of her eyes. Memories came to him unbidden, of so many happy days when they were together. Of all her smiles, all her laughter and the warmth he felt when he first felt her hand in his. Yet, it no longer held the same feeling it used to. His heart was torn to shreds, making his chest ache like it had a hole in it, even if he no longer loved her as he did, it still destroyed him. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, Asuna, but I-" He stopped with a gasp as Asuna dropped her tea cup and shot from her seat, embracing him with a desperate strength he didn't know she possessed.

"You can't!" She cried out, her head pushed into his neck. "You can't leave me – I'll do anything, please Kazuto-kun! What did I do?!" Her voice was hysterical, choked with sobs as she cried openly.

His hands shook as they slowly went to her shoulders. He couldn't believe how terrible this was turning out, he hadn't wanted it like this. He gripped her shoulders, trying to push her away with almost no force, he didn't want to hurt her, but she was clinging onto him. He knew he had to tell her the full truth, he had to admit all his sins against her. "Asuna, it's not you. I just . . . I don't love you, like I used to." He felt her entire body go rigid against his, as if she had been struck. He couldn't end it there, he had to keep going. "The truth is, I love someone else."

Asuna continued to cry, but it seemed more controlled. She gently pulled away from him, only enough so that she could speak to him. Her head was hung low, her long bangs concealing her eyes from him as she spoke. "It's Asada-san, isn't it?" He was slow to reply, but it eventually came. "I knew it." She whispered out. "The way you looked at her in GGO, I felt such pain at seeing how happy your eyes were. They were just like how I remember you looking at me in SAO."

Her words rang deep within in him, knowing he had thought them himself, although the feelings he had for Asuna were never as strong as the ones he felt for Shino.

"Why Kazuto-kun?" She sobbed out, "What is it that makes her better?"

"It's . . . it's not like that." His voice was meek and unconvincing. He cursed in his mind, he couldn't tell her every last thing that separated them, it would hurt her too much. She slowly looked up at him, making him want to look away from her tear stained face, her eyes red. She looked distraught, as if the worst news she had ever received came, which for the girl was true.

"What happened last night?" She asked, staring into his eyes and straight into his soul. Her voice held all her hurt and an assumption of what happened.

Kazuto closed his eyes, knowing this was going to be the worst part. He wanted to lie, to tell her nothing, but he owed her so much than that. "Last night I, _we . . . _we had sex." He could feel her start to shake. "She confessed to me, and I didn't turn her away because I felt the same as her." He slowly opened his eyes, expecting anything from hurt, to anger, to tears, but was taken off guard when he saw her close the distance between them and smash her lips against his, making him gasp into her mouth. Her kiss wasn't one of love like he remembered, nor like the ones he had shared with Shino, this one was desperate and lacked passion. He grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her away from him, even though she fought to keep on his lips as hard as she could. "Asuna!"

Her face had a strange expression on it, her eyes looking lost as more tears poured from them. "I understand now Kazuto-kun. I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Her tone was hollow and laced with sorrow.

Kazuto looked confused, as he felt her still fighting to close the distance again, but he was able to keep her away. "Asuna, what are you talking about? This is wrong, stop -" He was cut off as he felt her grab onto his zipper and pull it down.

"I ignored your needs, so of course you would get frustrated. You only slept with her because you needed it, right Kazuto-kun?" Her hand tried to slip into his pants, but was stopped as he grabbed onto her wrist.

He couldn't believe what was happening, and it was crushing him seeing her like this. He knew she was going to take it hard, but he couldn't have predicted this. In a trembling voice, he spoke "Asuna, stop. I didn't make love to her because I was frustrated or needed it. I did it because I love her." He felt tears start to line his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to be strong through this, he was reaching his breaking point.

"No." Asuna shook her head, causing her tears to splash onto his face. "No, no, no, no, _no! _I won't let you go, _Kazuto-kun!" _She fought as hard as she could, trying to throw her self onto him again, desperate to once more feel his loving embrace.

Kazuto couldn't take anymore, as he felt his soul be crushed by her lamentation. He couldn't take this anymore. If he stayed any longer – "Asuna, I'm sorry!" He moved her off him in a single motion and scrambled to his feet and run for the door, feeling her grasp out and almost grab onto his wrist as she yelled out his name. He tried to ignore it, did everything he could to not hear her cry of his name that held every ounce of her despair. It threatened to make his heart stop beating if he lingered on the sound. He almost tore the front door off it's hinges as he threw it open, wanting to run as far away as he could from here. He could hear her trying to catch up to him, but he didn't stop as he bounded across the yard, already pulling out his bike's key, and jumped onto the motorcycle. He didn't bother with the helmet that hung from the handlebar, turning on the bike with one smooth motion and twisting the throttle as the bike responded to it's rider's will. As the bike sped into the once quiet street, he looked into his rear view mirror, watching as Asuna had run onto the sidewalk. When she saw he was already gone, she collapsed to her knees, her heart wrenching sorrow plain to see even through the small mirror.

"_Kazuto-kun!" _

He could no longer hold in his tears, as her cry pierced the din of the engine and fully struck him. He cried loud and hard, doing his best to ignore the freezing tears that mixed with Asuna's that were still fresh upon his face, as he rode as far away as he could get.

XXXX

The cold, harsh wind blew through the school's back courtyard, sending a chill up Shino's legs. She wished the school's dress code would allow girls to wear pants during the winter months, or at least stockings, this cold wasn't fun. She could hear the faint sounds of students all moving through the school to head home, as the final class let out and everyone was eager to begin their weekend. She would have been right there with them, glad to be headed home, however, her so-called 'friends' asked her to meet them back here. If she tried to escape them, she knew they'd catch up with her and try to force her into an alley like they had before. No, she wouldn't run like that, never again.

She would confront her problems head on, just like Kazuto had in GGO and how he was now doing with Asuna. She could still remember the look on his face when they spoke of him going to break it off with her. She could tell how much it scared and hurt him to do it, that even though he no longer loved Asuna and wanted to be with her, Asuna still meant much to him and he didn't want to see Asuna hurt. That look scared her, she loved Kazuto with all her heart – if he felt too much regret at what he had done, there was a chance he would stay with Asuna and never see her again. It hurt her to think of that. But. . . something in how he looked at her, held her, kissed her; told her she didn't need to worry. She would trust him and forgive him for not telling her about his relationship before hand, putting herself in his shoes, she wondered if she would do much the same.

An obnoxious laughter broke the still air of the courtyard, making Shino snap out of her deep thought and look towards the sound, seeing the three bullies appear from around the corner. She glared at them, and reached down to pull up her scarf, preparing herself. They used her fear against her to steal her money and torment her. It wouldn't work this time, she swore as she focused on the image of Sinon fighting with Hecate II. She'd become just like her, like the Asada Shino she was in GGO. When they saw her, their annoying laughter stopped and they stared at her, their surprise written clear as day on their ugly faces. Shino stood defiant, "Please don't call me out here, then leave me waiting so long." She spoke out, her voice not betraying her.

The shock removed from their faces, the tallest bully spoke in a smug tone, "Asada-san, you've been a little cocky lately haven't you?" The remark struck a nerve in Shino.

"Yeah, it's a bit much, isn't it?" The shortest and portly bully agreed, seeming embolden by her friend's remark. As she spoke, the leader of their group, Endou, stepped forward, squaring herself off a few feet in front of Shino.

Shino was glad she pulled up her scarf, allowing her to hide her snarl towards the other girl. Endou had done so much to terrorize her life. When Shino had first met Endou, she pretended to be her friend and took advantage of her by using her home as a place to stay overnight after getting drunk at parties, so her parents wouldn't find out. It sickened Shino so much to think of how weak she had been to allow her want for a friend to blind her. She hadn't put her foot down and refused Endou until one day, when she and her friends had been using her home as their own personal hang out, they invited several men to Shino's home. She had a slight fear of men, one that she was overcoming, but back then she almost had a panic attack at the thought of so many strange men coming into her house, so she called the police after Endou refused to call off the men.

It was then that Endou dug into Shino's personal life and found out about her past and her fear of guns, and had spread it all over the school to get back at her, ruining the normal school life she had transferred into this high school for. Shino's fists clenched as she thought about it, she hated Endou with every fiber of her being.

"It's fine," Endou spoke, her tone haughty as she looked down at Shino, "We're friends after all. But of course, if we're in trouble, you'll help us, right?" Endou didn't try to hide her sarcasm and hateful stare, as her lackeys laughed at Shino. "For now, twenty-thousand yen will be enough, lend it to me." It wasn't a question.

Shino glared at Endou, fighting off her nervousness and anxiousness for when she would try and use a finger gun to trigger her disorder. She hated how Endou spoke to her, they weren't friends and she doubted she'd lift a finger if Endou was in trouble. Staring at her through her reinforced glasses, Shino's hand trembled but she willed her hand to rise and grasp the safety net she had made in the form of bulletproof glasses. She needed to face this with no barriers in her path. Pulling them off, she summoned up every ounce of will power she could muster. "I told you before. I'm not lending you any money." She felt a rush of pride swell through her at her own actions.

Endou's face twisted, looking at Shino like the vile worm she thought her to be. "I seriously did get it from my brother today." Her voice contained a serious threat, one that said she wasn't joking.

Shino's brow furrowed as she kept her cool. "Do what you want." If it really was a model gun. . . Shino fought the wave of panic that rose from her chest. She wasn't going to lose this. She watched as Endou smirked, then unzipped her bag and pulled it out. Shino's heart beat once in her chest, before going into overdrive as she recognized fully the replica 1911 airsoft pistol held in Endou's hand. She saw Endou was speaking, but she couldn't hear anything over her own heart's furious beating, over the crippling fear that was taking over her entire body. Images of the man she shot flashed through her, of the blood that flowed from the kill shot and stained her legs. She couldn't take this, it was too much. The gun was real, it was –!

_Shino._

She was stopped from her panic as she heard a voice whisper in her ear, coming from deep inside her. She knew the voice. She could see it, the back of Sinon standing just in front of her, holding her Hecate II proud and tall, blocking the gun's path as her scarf was blown by the wind. No more words were needed from her alter-self, she understood fully what it was Sinon was telling her. It was then she saw the idiot was struggling with the airsoft gun. Letting out a long breath, she stepped past the conjured phantom of Sinon and swore she saw a smile. Reaching down, she grabbed the airsoft gun from Endou, the feeling of her fear so removed now she barely could tell it was there.

"A Government 1911, eh? Your brother has good taste, not my preference though." Holding the gun up and away from them, she moved her thumb aside to display the side of the gun. "Most guns require you to take the safety off first." Doing so, she looked around for a moment, and saw that a soda can had been left carelessly discarded on top of an overturned bucket.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and assumed a proper firing stance as she took aim. For a brief moment, the can was overridden with the image of the dead man, the gaping wound in his head where the can should be. Shino narrowed her eyes and squeezed the trigger. The phantom was dissipated when the orange pellet hit the can and knocked it off. She let out her breath, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Clicking the safety back on, she turned towards a frozen Endou. "It's dangerous to point this at people." She kept the gun pointed towards the ground as she walked over towards Endou and grabbed her wrist. "Here." She spoke as she returned the gun by placing into her hand. As she did so, Endou stared at the gun in shock, as Shino bent down and slung her pack over her shoulder and walked towards the corner. Turning her head as she neared it, she saw the look of absolute shock she had put onto all the bullies faces and spoke, "See ya," before turning the corner and away from her frozen tormentors.

Once she was out of sight, Shino almost collapsed against the wall, holding onto her chest as all her suppressed fear came again in a wave. Shino grit her teeth, but smiled as she did so. It was just like Kazuto had said, it wasn't forgetting your fear or problems, it was dealing with them head on. "Kazuto-kun. I'm taking my first step, here and now." She took a strong step forward and forced herself off the wall, symbolizing her words.

_Sinon, _she thought to herself as she headed for the front of school, _I haven't caught up yet, but someday, I'll surpass you! _

XXXX

Shino was smiling under her scarf, as she stared ahead at nothing in particular, happy about her victory over her tormentors. It was then she noticed that a large gathering of students were murmuring amongst themselves around and by the front gate. She looked by the front gate, wondering what the commotion was, and then she blushed, the reason for the chatter making her want to jump. Leaning against his bike was Kazuto, only his back visible to her. She barely noted as two girls ran up to her side, classmates she couldn't remember the names of.

"Asada-san, is that your boyfriend?" One asked. When they saw the dark blush on her face, both girls squealed and they followed behind her as Shino walked out to meet Kazuto. She opened her mouth ready to complain at him for causing such a scene, when she saw the vacant look in his eyes as he stared towards the mid-afternoon sky. "Kazuto-kun?" She called out. When he looked towards her, her heart skipped a beat at the honest and most relieved smile she had ever seen.

"Shino." He replied with, his voice coming out in a happy sigh as he pushed himself off his bike. He stepped forward towards her, making the girl blush and look around at the other students who were watching them. "Forgive me." He said, before reaching out and pulling her into an embrace.

A wave of shocked gasps and quick whispers exchanged lit up the school courtyard while Shino started stuttering out something, telling him to stop such an embarrassing public display, when she felt how bad his arms were shaking. His hands gripped at her sides, as if he let her go something terrible would happen.

"Forgive me, Shino, but I . . . I've never needed someone so badly before." His body still ached from the day he spent wallowing in his own self-loathing and sorrow for what he had done to Asuna. He'd returned home after giving his now ex-girlfriend the news, and spent the rest of the morning in bed, curled up and picking up the pieces of his heart. But now that he once again was with Shino, the reasons for why he hurt himself and Asuna so bad came to him again, and he finally felt reaffirmed in his choice.

It was then she understood his desperate embrace, she knew something had to have gone wrong with Asuna. She put her arms around him, fighting back her self-consciousness at being watched by the student body and shook her head. "It's okay, Kazuto-kun. But could we take this somewhere more private?" It wasn't until after she spoke them that she considered the meaning behind her words, and prayed no one heard them.

Kazuto pulled away, apologizing again. "Actually, there's somewhere I need to go, a meeting that involves the person who sent me after Death Gun." He saw Shino's mood switch as he mentioned the name. "He wants you to come to it as well, saying it affects both of us as you took him down too." An hour before he had left to pick up Shino, he'd received a phone call from Kikuoka Seijirou, the agent from Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications, who was more or less his case worker for what happened inside SAO. Because he was the one who had technically cleared the death game, it made him a very interesting person for them. There was something urgent he had needed to speak with him about, saying that it involved Shino as well and that they needed to meet up.

Shino nodded at his explanation, if it involved Death Gun, it couldn't be good. "Alright, I'll go." If nothing else, it would get them away from the crowd that was gathering and all doing a horrible job of acting discreet in watching them. She blushed again at his honest smile in thanks to her reply and let out an embarrassed sound as he reached over and put a helmet on her. "I'm not a kid!" She argued, shooing his hands away. She reached up and started to fumble with the strap, her fingers unused to properly lacing it up.

"Here." Kazuto spoke as he grabbed the synthetic woven straps and laced it correctly. Then, before she could speak, he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss, causing the student population to explode in chatter and small cries from the female population. "It looks cute on you."

Shino's entire face went red as she raised her balled fists and pounded on Kazuto's chest. "Dummy! Don't you have any shame?!" The quick kiss was delightful, making her feel amazing from the touch, but it was overridden by her embarrassment and wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as possible.

Kazuto laughed as he put his own helmet on and got onto his bike, looking over his should as Shino climbed into her own seat. "Hang on tight!" He called out, feeling her wrap her arms around his midsection tightly as he kicked the bike into full gear and sped away from the jealous female population that stared after the couple. As he felt her complain into his back, going off about how reckless he was he couldn't suppress the smile on his face.

XXXX

Kikuoka Seijirou was many things to Kazuto. An annoyance who always bugged him about this or that, or a man who always acted nonchalantly and rarely ever got straight to the point. Not to mention his penchant for discussing disgusting things in public. Which is why it put him on edge when he walked into the fancy cafe he'd met Seijirou when he'd first been assigned the GGO case and saw the serious look on his face. His expression lightened some when he saw Kazuto, however, and waved him over with a goofy look on his face, standing as he did so.

After making their way to him and the necessary introductions, they all sat down. Kazuto clearly didn't care for being there at the time, plopping down on the chair with a sigh. "Well? What was so important you needed to call us out here?" He caught the confused look on Shino's face as she sat, wondering why he was being so impolite.

Seijirou smiled and waved over a waiter. "Before that, let's get something to eat shall we?" As he spoke, the waiter pulled up to the table a wheeled cart with various deserts laid out across it along with a tea set, that he began to set up in front of the guests. "Please, it's all on me, pick whatever you'd like."

Shino's eyes stared at the amazing spread for a half-second, her hawk eyes locking onto the piece of strawberry cake and felt her mouth salivating. Remembering her manners, she put up her hands. "I couldn't possibly, that's far too nice."

"That one." Kazuto spoke, his tone blunt as he pointed out the cake slice he didn't know the name of, nor did he care. It looked delicious though, with pink breading and white frosting, probably some kind of fruity flavored cake.

"Kazuto-kun," Shino spoke, her tone displaying her disapproval of his flippant attitude. He gave her a look that said he'd explain later, and she gave in with a sigh. Looking back towards the desert tray with a calculating eye she finally gestured towards the cake slice. "Well, if you don't mind." The waiter placed the item in front of her with a smile, and Seijirou waved him off with a word of thanks.

Seeing that the two were looking at him, waiting for him to make a move he made a simple gesture with his hand. "Our business can wait until after you've eaten, please help yourselves." Though his tone was pleasant enough, there was a mysterious quality to it that only Kazuto caught onto, knowing the man.

"This isn't like you." Kazuto sat up in his chair, leaning forward. Seijirou wasn't the type to stick to formalities in situations like this, such as waiting until after eating to conduct business. "What's wrong?"

Seijirou's expression became unreadable behind his large glasses, the sunlight reflecting off them to hide his eyes. "It can be discussed after you eat, Kazuto-kun." His tone held that he didn't want to hear any argument from him.

Kazuto narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this. He called them to talk about Death Gun, and it wasn't going to be good news if he wanted to avoid upsetting them before they ate. "Fine." He replied as he grabbed his fork, and Shino followed suit. Taking a bite of the food, he was rather pleased with his choice. Reaching over for his tea, he stopped as the aroma of it hit his nose. He frowned, it was his favorite. He wouldn't be able to drink this brand of tea anymore with a smile, it's taste was bitter now.

Shino let out a content sigh as she placed her fork down, the last of the cake finished off. Taking a long drink of tea, she placed the cup back down and smiled at Seijirou. "Thank you for the meal." She gave a small bow, hearing him say it was nothing big. She was anxious to hear what it was that he had to say to them.

Kazuto placed his own fork down, grabbing a napkin to dab at his lips. Looking towards Seijirou, his expression stating he wasn't going to allow any further detours, he spoke. "No more dancing around, spit it out."

Seijirou gave the teen a look of mock hurt. "You're always so mean, Kazuto-kun." Seeing the sharp glare from him, he continued, "I asked you here today because of what happened with Death Gun, or more precisely Shinkawa Shouichi and his brother Kyouji. As you know, police have taken Kyouji into custody. However," Seijirou paused, his voice dropping, "Shouichi and his accomplice Kanamoto Atsushi, AKA Johnny Black, are still on the run."

Kazuto narrowed his eyes, having two murderers on the loose wasn't ever good news, even less when they hated you. "Something tells me that's not all though, otherwise it wouldn't be something that would involve us."

Seijirou nodded, "I don't wish to scare you, but you have a right to know. Shouichi . . . to say he's not mentally well is an understatement. But, the worst part is we found something in his room when the police arrived at his home last night." Reaching down towards the floor, the sound of a briefcase opening was heard, and he produced a black composition notebook from it, holding it up. "This." Placing it down on the table, he pushed it towards Kazuto. "I can understand if you don't want to look into it, but it concerns you."

Kazuto looked up at him, then glanced down at the black notebook that now seemed very ominous. Taking a moment to consider it, he reached out and grabbed onto the notebook. He could almost feel something malcontent about it, but chalked it up to his nerves as he pulled it up and flipped it open. As soon as he saw the first page, his brows knit together. Looking up towards Seijirou, he didn't need to ask anything, the older man's grim expression told him everything he needed to know about the serious nature of it. Written in sporadic writing, not adhering to any line structure or reason was his character name, Kirito, written over and over again. Flipping the pages, it kept on, the hand writing getting worse and worse, along with phrases that started to appear with it. _Where, who,_ _kill. _

It made him start to feel a chill fear run up his spine, his hair standing on end as he continued flipping through the pages that repeated themselves over and over again. At one point, around halfway through the notepad, he stopped on a page that had only one thing written in red ink. _FOUND YOU. _His skin crawled when he realized that it had to be from that day. _Are you the real thing? _The memory of the robotic voice, tinged with such madness and murderous intent still affected him now.

The pages after were no better. _Found him, kill, Kirito, find him, kill him, kill Kirito_. He felt sweat bead onto his forehead, knowing that a real psychotic killer wanted him dead – and he was on the loose. On the final page, the writing was devoid of it's previous madness, and this time it stuck between the given lines, almost perfect. The amount of clarity in this next phrase is what truly sent a dead shiver through him, as he knew then that though he was insane, Shouichi had somehow managed to harness himself for it, for this one purpose.

_Kirito will suffer. He will know true despair before death comes._

"Kazuto-kun?" Shino spoke, unable to see the contents of the notebook. She'd watched as his expression grew more and more frightened, looking as if he was staring at a ghost. Her voice seemed to pull him out of it however, as he snapped the notebook shut with a heavy breath, as if he'd been holding it in since he began reading.

He looked towards Shino with an uneasy smile, "I'm okay, thank you Shino." He reached over under the table and grasped one of her hands, making the girl bashful as she took a quick glance towards Seijirou who didn't seem to take any notice. She squeezed his hand, trying to keep the stupid smile off her face as she looked away from Kazuto.

Finding strength in her touch to drive away his chill, he placed the horrible notebook down and pushed it back towards Seijirou. "I can see why you wanted to call me." He wondered if the demons from SAO would ever stop chasing him.

Seijirou nodded. "I can guarantee that my office is doing everything in it's power to help out with the police investigation, we have quite a few skilled computer users who are trying to track him through monitoring public surveillance and keeping an eye on any electronic activity he might produce, but so far we haven't found anything." Seeing the troubled look on Kazuto's face, he continued, "Of course be assured he won't be on the run for long. The police are on full alert, knowing what they're capable of."

Kazuto gave a nervous smile and nodded. "Right." It wasn't very assuring to him. Then he seemed to remember something, "So, why did you need Shino here?" As soon as the question left his mouth, he realized why and looked towards Seijirou with concern.

Seijirou gave a grim nod. "It seems you've figured that part out." Looking towards Shino, he spoke. "I want to first thank you Asada-san, if it hadn't been for you Death Gun wouldn't have been stopped in GGO." He let her deny it, looking embarrassed and yet proud of herself. "Which makes it hard to say this, but, you are more than likely in danger now too."

Shino nodded, she understood that much, besides, "I know. Because I'm the reason his brother is in jail and," she gave Kazuto's hand a small but reassuring squeeze, "If he's after Kazuto-kun, then I'll be in danger too." She looked towards Kazuto, who had his eyes on her. "I won't leave him to fight this on his own."

Kazuto couldn't help the feeling that welled in his chest, a mixture of relief and love for the girl by his side. He didn't want her to put herself in harms way, yet, knowing she would willingly do so gave made him happy.

Seijirou raised an eyebrow, then looked between the two, "Oh?. . .Ah, I see now." He spoke, deducing something on his own. He gave them a soft smile.

Kazuto looked towards the older man, already knowing what was going through his head. "Don't even start."

Seijirou gave a soft chuckle as he waved his hand. "I wouldn't dream of it." Looking down at his watch, he clicked his tongue, he had a meeting to attend in less than half an hour. "I'm afraid I have to leave now," he announced as he grabbed the notebook and put it back into his briefcase. Looking back towards the two he gave them a reassuring nod. "Please rest easy, everyone is on the hunt for these two, they'll be caught within a day I guarantee." With another sweeping gesture he continued, "Now, please enjoy yourself, it's all on my tab. Why not treat your lady to some more sweets Kazuto-kun."

Shino's face lit up as she started waving her hand and stuttering something out while Kazuto growled at him with a red face, "Mind your own business, old man!"

Seijirou laughed as he walked away from them with a final goodbye. As soon as he cleared the table, his jovial face fell. He didn't tell them one rather important thing, one that he knew would possibly send them in a panic, especially Shino, when he knew that it would be unnecessary.

Shouichi had murdered his parents in cold blood, slitting their throats in their sleep before he left. And when they investigated the home, they found that the father owned a registered Type 54 Black Star pistol, now missing from it's safe along with it's ammunition.

Seijirou steeled himself as he stepped onto the elevator, taking one look at the two teenagers who sat, both still blushing as they held hands. He could see the look in Kazuto's eyes from here and knew the boy was happy beyond words with the girl to his left. He would do everything in his department's power and his own to protect them, he thought, as the elevator doors slid shut.

XXXX

Later that night, Kazuto stood at the doorway of Shino's apartment, twilight upon them as the two found themselves lingering in the cafe for longer than intended. He stood somewhat awkwardly, not wanting to leave, yet unable to ask if he could stay. The cold wind of the night seemed to be even more chill as it pierced through his jacket, causing him to shiver. He saw Shino do the same, her uncovered legs being assaulted without mercy by the elements. He let out a small sigh and smiled at her. "Well, I guess I should get going." He spoke starting to turn.

"Wait!" Shino called out, as she lunged forward to grab onto his sleeve, making the teen turn towards her with an inquisitive look. Her face was bright red, and she was unable to look him in the eye. He let out a small laugh as he stepped closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. She smiled as she nuzzled into him. Unable to look at him for what she was about to say, she mumbled something into his chest.

"Eh?" Kazuto asked, unable to make her words out. When she looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat at the cutest face he'd ever seen her make, she was utterly embarrassed and yet looking hopeful.

"You broke up with her right?" At his hesitant and pained nod, she continued, "Will you . . . stay with me, again, tonight?"

He couldn't help but blush at her question, knowing what it was she meant. His heart was already telling him exactly what it wanted to do. Ever since he'd seen her at school he'd wanted nothing more than to get her alone and drown his sorrow into her. Plus, he'd received a text from Sugu saying that she was going to be spending the night at her friends home for the evening so he would just be home alone anyways, something he didn't want. Instead of answering, he bent down and kissed the shy girl, and couldn't believe the reaction he felt from the meeting of their lips again.

It was unlike the previous times they had kissed, it felt more real, more tangible to him. The cold was forgotten as he felt Shino push up on her toes to deepen the connection, and he tasted the sweetness of her, that caused his body to fire up with passion as he pressed the lower of her back into him. He felt her caresses the sides of his face with her hands, and they gently pulled away, keeping their faces close enough that their vision only encompassed each others heated stare.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Shino asked, her voice draped with want for her lover. She didn't care that their affectionate display was taking place where someone could walk by and see them, all she cared about was the loving embrace she was being wrapped up in.

"I'll stay with you always, Shino." Kazuto confessed, as he brought his free hand up to stroke her face, his words and actions making the girl go weak in knees. His thumb gently traced across her lips, making the girl shiver from the feather touch.

"I'm not going to share you, okay? You're only mine from now on." She spoke, embarrassed to say such words, but meaning each and every one.

"Yours and yours alone." He answered, and smiled as he felt her pull at his jacket and lead him into the small apartment. He closed the door behind them, making sure to do up all the locks as the woman he loved unbuttoned her jacket. He stopped her with a passionate kiss, and his hands were now unrestrained as they no longer had to fear being watched. He took over removing her shirt and started leading them towards her bed, laying them both down. Leaving Asuna had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but he understood now without a shadow of a doubt that his choice had been the correct one.

Outside the apartment, away from the warm apartment and in the dark cold of night, a single cloaked figure stood behind a brick corner, watching the apartment with a mad grin. His face could barely be made out under the thick camouflaged hood that covered it, yet a plastic skeletal mask could be seen worn underneath it. Sadistic eyes glinted from a passing cars light and soon the figure disappeared again into the dark of night.

_Soon, Kirito. You will understand. And I'll be right there when you do. _A malignant, insane laughter filled the dark recesses of the alley that the light dared not to tread and faded away.

XXXX

There's the end of chapter 2 everyone! I hope you enjoyed it.

In writing this, I've actually come to really enjoy Shino's character more and more. Not to mention I've been able to really identify with her, as I was heavily bullied myself all throughout my school years. My bullying was different than Shino's mind you, much more physical yet the effects are still the same. What Endou did to her was never discussed in the anime, but I found it came from the light novel, which is a shame they didn't explore it more, but it I feel they might have thought it too serious to put into the anime perhaps.

The next chapter should be out within a week or more, look forward to next installment!

Till Next Time!

Shinobi no Ryu


	3. Chapter 3

In the heart of Tokyo's bustling metropolitan area, lies the famous Kabukicho district. Known as the sleepless city, it's a red-light district, home to every sort of seedy and ill-repute establishment in Tokyo. Among the towering buildings, one can find between them the small cracks that could barely be called alleys, small businesses away from the prying eyes of the main streets. Within were the truly reviled and often disgusting stores, that sold anything a man seeking of sin could want – if you could pass the yakuza that acted as human guard dogs of course. Within this labyrinth of small alleyways, Shinkawa Shouichi, or Zaza as he referred to himself as now, walked among the dark shadows feeling at home. The dark is where he thrived, where all deeds he wished to preform would be done.

The sounds of the packed streets faded away into a dull roar as he continued into the maw of the beast. Somewhere behind him, he knew his own personal shadow stalked, keeping out of sight and sticking to the darkness. Zaza smiled under his plastic skeletal mask. Johnny always was a fan of being unseen, up until it was too late for his prey.

Ahead of him, he found the sign he wanted, it was an old neon sign with yellow hirigana stark against the flickering pink light that was the only illumination through the section of alley. It read Video Rental, just like the web forum said. Next to the sign was a stairway that led down into a subterranean floor, and in front of the stairs stood it's guard, a massive man dressed in a crisp black pinstriped suit, a perfect perm done up as if he didn't care that it was an advertisement to any law official that he was a yakuza. When the beast noticed him, a scowl appeared on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Then, noticing his appearance the Yakzua scoffed. "This ain't a place for a cosplay freak like you. Get the fuck out of here before I decide to relieve some boredom."

Zaza remained still, his eyes glinting with each pink flash the neon sign gave off. He could feel Johnny behind him, moving from shadow to shadow between each flash of neon light. "I'm here to conduct buisness." Zaza's voice was gravely and rough, it was something he did without knowing it, his deranged mind molding his physical self to reflect Red-Eyed Zaza, the persona he wished to be.

The Yakuza laughed out, "Buisness?" then his scowl turned furious as he started stomping forward, intent on giving the skull freak a few broken bones before he left the alley.

"Miki is the best girl at Jewel."

The Yakuza stopped dead in his tracks, clicking his tongue as he glared down at the cloaked figure just within arms reach. That was the password. "Tch. Fine. But I'm patting you down." Walking up to Zaza, he was surprised at the weirdo raising his arms, revealing his torso and arms which were completely covered in bandages. He shook his head, as he began feeling down his body. Sides were clear, legs clear, back of the waist – piece. Pulling out the Black Star pistol he gave it a once over, looking back towards Zaza. "Where the hell did a punk like _you_ get a clean piece like this?" Not receiving an answer he scoffed and put it back behind his own waist belt. "Whatever freak. You can have it back when you're done, it's the last door on the left." The Yakuza started to grumble to himself as he stepped aside, wondering who had introduced this freak to the business.

Zaza said nothing, as he passed the flickering neon sign and started down the stairs that went down at least six feet. At the bottom was a decayed green door, it's paint peeling off. When he grasped the door handle and opened it, Zaza grinned as he heard a muffled scream for a brief second and a body dropped to the ground with such little noise you wouldn't hear it unless you were trying to.

Beyond the green door, lie a long decrepit hallway plastered with old green wallpaper, checkered green and white tiles paving the way to the end. Fluorescent tube lighting hung over head, three in total, the first one being burnt out and forgotten while the one at the end of the hall flickered to life. Zaza walked down the hallway, passing wooden doors that could be found on either side, long since touched by human hands and all having clear damage from age. At the end of the hallway, he stood underneath the flickering light and saw another wooden door before him, this one cracked open enough for the loud rock music that was blaring to spill into the hall.

Zaza reached up and grasped the one working light bulb that flickered in the dual metal harness and turned it, enshrouding the hallway in darkness. Pushing open the door, he was greeted by the loud rock that blasted his ears. Inside, the room was messy, with boxes covering the floor and stacked tall in some areas. Shelves lined the outside walls, and made aisles between, all full of pornographic dvd's. At the back of the square room, sat a middle aged man behind a counter, wearing a dragon print button up shirt with his nose in a dirty magazine. The only lighting in the room came from the large desk lamp behind the man, and the radio that blasted the music was underneath it. The loud music must have covered up the sound of his entrance, or so Zaza thought, guessing by the fact the other man still didn't look up.

Navigating his way through the stacks of boxes and through the aisle that led to the counter, he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose, it smelled like mildew and cigarette smoke; disgusting. When he reached the counter, he waited as the balding man was encompassing his vision with the magazine and making obscene sounds as he flipped through a page.

Zaza waited a moment more, ensuring that his shadow slipped into the room, before making his presence known with a single knock against the counter with his knuckle. The balding pervert glanced over, and then jumped with a loud yell as he dropped the magazine.

"_Fuck!_" he exclaimed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shaken by Zaza's appearance, the Old Pervert became pissed and stood up. "Who the hell let you in here, you creepy asshole?!"

"I came to see your private collection." Another password he learned from the online source.

The Old Pervert's anger abated for a moment, and a look of annoyance crossed him. "I don't know how the hell you know that, but you better give me one good reason why I'd show you my private collection before I get -" He was stopped as Zaza reached into his cloak and tossed out a stack of 10,000 yen bills with a sticker wrapped around it to denominate it as 1,000,000 yen, a 'gift' from his parent's safe. The Old Pervert's eyes glinted with avarice, but hid it well as he looked back up towards Zaza. "That's a good enough reason I suppose." He started to reach out to grab it, but Zaza took the money back, making the Old Pervert growl. "This way."

Stepping around a box that was left in front of the counter, the Old Pervert walked towards the nearest wall shelf and pushed on the middle shelf. A small click was heard, and he pulled it, revealing the wall was hinged and the room behind it. Within was another Yakuza, dressed much the same as the guard outside was, watching TV on a small portable set that was on top a table in the middle of the room. When he saw them enter, he reached over and turned off the TV.

Lining the room's walls on peg boards was every sort of weapon imaginable. Handguns, rifles, submachine guns, shotguns and more. Ammo could be seen in small shelving underneath the guns, each corresponding with the type of gun.

The Old Pervert made a notion with his head towards the Yakuza that stood up from his chair and the Yakuza glared at Zaza as he stepped around him to block the exit. Zaza paid it no mind as he looked down at the fat merchant.

"Alright freak, what do you want?" The money the freak carried with him would buy him any of the guns in this place, but the Old Pervert wasn't about to let him know that. Something about this copslaying weirdo rubbed him the wrong way. You run into all types in this line of work, but there was something different about this one, he thought.

Zaza took a step forward, looking around the store. His eyes settled on a portion of wall that contained many brands of sniper rifles, yet none were the same model as the one he used in GGO, which was a shame but he could make do. Seeing an older model from about a decade ago, he pulled it off the wall, it was a Remington MSR with desert camouflage painted on it, probably a left over from one of the many wars in the Middle East that found it's way over on a gun smuggling ring. He pulled back the slide, it was clean and seemed to still function well judging by the mechanical sound. It was amazing the amount of information a person learned dealing with guns in GGO.

"Do you have any silencers?" Zaza spoke, causing the Old Pervert to jump, his rough voice taking him off guard.

The Old Pervert found himself starting to sweat, you didn't survive as long as a gangster like he had without getting a sixth sense for when shit was about to go down. He should just tell his muscle to drag him out and see he gets fitted with a new pair of cement shoes. But for now, he'd see where this went, he wasn't in any danger, the freak had no weapon on him and his safe guard was in place. With a self-assuring sigh, he walked around the corner of the table, his back now to the door and the guard. As he started rummaging for where the silencers were kept, making sure to glance over at Zaza from time to time, who was still inspecting the rifle, the light in the main room went out unnoticed by him.

The Yakuza guard made a 'Hm?' noise, turning his head to look into the now pitch black room, the only light source now being the small fluorescent lighting that was inhabiting the gun room. He peered into the darkness, but didn't see anything strange. With a grumble, he turned back around, reminding himself to grab a light bulb.

When the Old Pervert found the box and hefted it onto the table, a single glint off sharpened steel could be made out from the light's edge and a specter emerged from the shadows to grab onto the Yakuza, the point of a knife now thrust though his throat. His death cry was muffled by the shadow's arm and drowned out by the music. The Yakuza's body was pulled back into the dark without a sound, and Zaza smirked under his mask.

Zaza placed the rifle down onto the table, and then pulled the box towards him. As he shifted through it he asked, "You have any poisons or Chloroform?"

"The fuck do I look like a goddamn department store?" He shuddered when Zaza turned his gaze towards him. There was a calm fury in his eyes, the promise of death contained within them, like looking into the eyes a wild animal on the hunt. "We don't." the Old Pervert spoke, trying to keep the fear from his voice. When Zaza took his predatory gaze off of him, the Old Pervert cursed then looked towards the door. "What the –?!" He growled as he stomped over towards the darkness, not noticing the few specks of blood that dried onto the tiled floor below his feet. "Daisuke where the hell did you go?!" He couldn't believe the dumb bastard would just wander off in the middle of a damn transaction. Daisuke would be lucky if he didn't kill him whenever he fucking wandered back in.

Zaza looked over towards a corner of the store and his eyes sparkled with a child like glee when he saw leaning up against the corner of the wall, a pile of melee weapons. Most were just crude weapons such as metal bats, but he couldn't believe it when he saw a selection of western weapons along with them, including an Estoc. Grasping the weapon, he held it up. It was made of solid steel and was rust free, the hand guard was a curved french design. Feeling the weight in his hand was bringing back such sweet memories, like his first kill in SAO. It had been a blue haired teenaged girl, terrified and alone in the woods after her party had been set upon by Laughing Coffin. How she cowered in the forest, a trail of urine running down her leg as she huddled between two large roots still served to bring joy to his heart. Her terror was palpable in the very air, which made the kill so much more enjoyable. He made sure to take his time with that one, to fully sate his want for that night. She survived until the sun rose over that blood soaked forest, her screams fading into the morning mist.

Hearing the clang of steel reminded the Old Pervert that he had turned his back on Zaza and whipped around, almost panicking as he realized he was now very alone. He saw the cloaked freak holding a sword and he needed to get him out of here, this had bad news written all over it. Starting to edge his way towards the handguns, there was one he kept loaded in case of situations like this.

"Is it sharp?" Zaza asked, still admiring the Estoc in the light.

"The fuck should I know?" The Old Pervert almost stuttered out. His hand was close, only a few more feet and he could grasp the Beretta that was hanging on the wall. Just as he felt his fingertips brush against the smooth walnut finish of the pistol's grip, a quick twirl of Zaza's cape was the only warning he got as a blinding pain seared into his mind and the Old Pervert screamed as he was thrust against the wall. Looking down, he saw the Estoc's blade piercing his shoulder, with Zaza holding a perfect stance, his eyes mad with glee.

"Oh yes, very sharp." Zaza spoke, loving the way the Estoc moved with such ease through the fat man's flesh on his lunge and stuck into the wall behind him. It was so much more satisfying in real life compared to in game. The screams of pain were so much more vivid_,_andwatching as blood poured from the inflicted wound and coated his victim was so visceral it was akin to sexual pleasure to Zaza. This was so much more satisfying than seeing the expression on his parents faces when he cut open their throats.

"_Motherfucker!" _The Old Pervert screamed as he grasped at the Estoc. He made a desperate grab for the Beretta, but he was pinned in place by the blade. He started to cry out in desperation, not caring if he tore against he flesh of the sword to reach it, but the Estoc had no edge, save for the tip, his struggle was in vain.

Zaza grinned as he watched his prey flail about, but as much as he would enjoy finishing him, there was another he would give that honor to. "Johnny. You've been patient. I'm sorry you haven't been able to enjoy any of your kills, I'll rectify that now."

The Old Pervert looked at Zaza in horror before he screamed again as the tendons in his ankles were severed by an unseen force. He felt the Estoc get pulled from his shoulder, and he collapsed, unable to stand. The fat merchant tried to struggle and get away, the pain unbearable in his mind, but was stopped as he was kicked over and a foot was placed onto his gut. When he looked up to see what stopped him, he felt his lungs freeze from terror. Behind a burlap sack worn as a mask, with two holes cut out for eyes, Johnny Black stared the Old Pervert down, two inches from his face with mad violet eyes that focused on the old man in front of him as though he were a meal. "A-Are you sure Zaza?" Johnny held out the Type 54 Black Star to Zaza that he'd retrieved from the guard.

Zaza gave a small chuckle as he took the pistol and walked over to the table where the silencers sat, and began to check them and see if any fit. "Of course. The night is still young and we have time before we must be at our next destination. Enjoy yourself my friend."

Johnny let out an almost high pitched squeal as he pulled up his blood soaked combat knife for the Old Pervert to see. The fat merchant let out a high pitched scream as he saw the tool of his demise and started shaking his head. "P-Please! I'll give you money, anything!"

Johnny started laughing, his voice jovial. "Oh I love it when they beg! Let's see how long you can last~!"

The Old Pervert's screams lasted for over an hour, though they never escaped that underground hell.

XXXX

Shino was awoken to the sound of metal clinking together, along with a soft curse. She blinked once as she opened her eyes, the veil of sleep lifting from her as she made a small grumble. She reached over, feeling for Kazuto, but soon saw through her unfocused eyes he was no longer in bed with her. She crawled over towards the edge of the bed and glanced over, seeing that their clothes were still in the messy pile they'd left them in. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of last night, they had gone for hours. This was something she could get addicted to for sure. Reaching down, she grabbed the first thing her sleep addled brain allowed her to, and pulled up Kazuto's large grey shirt and put it on. She looked down seeing it was far too large to act as a shirt for her, hanging down halfway past her thighs, and one corner almost hung down her shoulder, it would do. Pulling up the collar, she could smell him on it, it was a very unique smell that made her blush, she loved it.

She heard another sound come from her kitchen area, realizing that's what had woken her up. She walked over and peeked around the door, and saw Kazuto standing in front of the oven in just his jeans, looking nervous as he was cooking what looked like scrambled eggs. She tip-toed up behind him and looked around his shoulder, almost laughing to herself that he still hadn't noticed her, seeing his face contorted with his concentration. In a careful motion, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, startling him.

"Shino?!" Kazuto looked down, seeing the girl look up at him with a smile. "Ah, I didn't wake you did I?" He knew he was making too much noise! Then, looking like he remembered something, he added, "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen." He wanted to surprise her with breakfast though, he knew girls liked stuff like that.

Shino shook her head, she found it incredibly sweet that he was trying to make her breakfast. "Anything I can help with?"

Kazuto shook his head, moving around the cooking eggs on the frying pan. "Nope, I got it, thanks though." His voice wasn't quite sure of his answer, however. He was terrible at cooking and was having to use all his concentration to make sure he didn't burn anything. It didn't help any that the woman he loved was standing next to him, dressed in only his shirt, which was turning him on.

Shino grinned and rubbed up against him. "It's okay Kazuto-kun, cooking is more fun together! Besides," she admitted with a small blush as she scratched her cheek, "I'm not too good with cooking either, so it'll help me out."

Kazuto couldn't help but reach over to put his free hand around her side as she pressed into him. "Alright, I still haven't made the toast or set up the plates." He chuckled when she pressed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. As she moved around him to go towards the cupboard, he followed her with his eyes, entranced. He was still in shock over what they did last night, it was so much more intense than their first time. Each knew the other a little more now, and he was starting to tell where she liked to be touched, where her sensitive spots were. He watched as she stood on her toes to reach up for some cups, and stared as the motion made the fabric of his shirt glide up just past the bottom of her shapely rear, revealing the very bottom of it curves. He bit his lip as he tore his eyes away as she grabbed the cups. He had to focus on cooking or he would burn the food for sure.

Shino noticed his look from out of the corner of her eye, and began to feel mischievous. They had all day off, after all. She made sure to tease him with small glimpses of her body as she started moving from the kitchen to the living area where her small table was. Bending over to make the shirt expose her bottom, gentle bumps into him as he cooked, things like that. She saw that his jeans were starting to get tight around the crotch, which made her start to heat up.

Kazuto knew she was up to something, and did his best not to play into her hands while he was cooking. But he wasn't able to stop what his eyes wanted to see. If he wasn't cooking right now. . . he trailed off as he locked his eyes onto the frying pan again and figured the food was about done. Taking it off the heat, he scooped equal parts of the eggs onto two plates Shino put out next to the oven with lightly toasted wheat bread on them. He turned off the heat and grabbed the plates, moving into the living room which made him stop in his tracks. Shino was grinning at him like a cat, leaning over on her elbows to give him a perfect view down her shirt. The playful brunette patted the cushion besides her and Kazuto swallowed his nervousness. He was amazed she could still make him like this even after making love to her the past two nights.

Placing the two plates next to each other, he sat down and couldn't help the blush as Shino pressed herself against him, leaning into him and making sure her breast was pressing into his side. "Thank you Kazuto-kun." She purred, before pulling his head down to kiss him.

Kazuto smiled through the kiss and returned it grabbing her chin with two fingers as he did. When they parted, he saw she had the same smile. "If that's my reward for cooking, I'll do it every morning."

Shino smiled at him and then tilted her head up and opened her mouth making an 'Ahh' sound. She pointed towards her mouth. "Feed me Kazuto-kun." She made sure to give him a good view while she did so.

"Eh?!" He exclaimed, blushing. He stared down at the girl's mischievous smile. He swallowed again, unable to take much more. "O-Okay." He stuttered, before taking a fork full of eggs and bringing it to her mouth. When she felt the warm eggs on her tongue, she clasped her mouth around it and pulled them off with a playfully slow motion. "Mmm~! You're not half-bad Kazuto-kun. Better than the eggs I make."

Kazuto wasn't about to lose this easy. Feeling bold he mimicked her actions. "Now it's your turn." He suppressed a grin when he saw he look taken off guard, but when he saw her challenging grin, he knew she would give it her all. They continued this game back and forth until the food was almost gone, and even then they never separated. Kazuto broke off a piece of the toast, and placed it into Shino's mouth. When she moved her mouth up to the second knuckle and clamped her mouth around his finger, he wasn't able to stop the soft moan from her suggestive action, as she clamped her lips around it, licked his finger once and sucked on it while she slowly pulled her mouth back. He couldn't take anymore; as soon as she swallowed the toast he pushed her down, making her laugh, as he began to attack her neck with heated kisses, knowing she was weak there.

Shino let out a gasp as he started kissing and sucking at the spot on her neck, feeling herself get even more wet than she was from their erotic feeding. She grasped at his hair, whispering his name. She let out a wet moan as his finger slipped into her entrance, causing her to raise her hips to meet his finger. She pulled her mouth to his ear, breathing her words out, "You don't have anywhere to be today, right?" She let out a small scream as he responded by fully inserting his finger into her. She reached down to rub at the bulging erection that was begging to be released from it's confines, when they both stopped due to a loud vibration coming from Kazuto's jeans.

Kazuto almost growled in frustration as he reached into his pocket to pull out the phone and turn it off, but he stopped when he saw it was Sugu. He wanted to just toss the phone and let it go to voicemail, but knew he had to answer it. Knowing his little sister she forgot her house key and was locked out. Swiping his finger across the screen he raised his phone, "What?!" He tried his best to keep his pent up sexual tension from exploding in his voice.

"_Onii-chan! Have you seen the news?!" _Her voice sounded panicked, like something had her upset.

Kazuto was knocked off guard with the question, but his annoyance remained. "No, why would I?" Sugu knew he didn't watch TV.

"_Something really bad happened at Asuna-san's home! The police are here and are looking for you!" _

Kazuto almost dropped his phone, staring at shock towards Shino below him, who now looked confused herself. _Something bad happened to Asuna. _The words kept repeating themselves in his head over and over again, ringing through him.

"_Onii-chan!" _

Kazuto realized that Sugu had been calling his name sounding freaked out, over and over again. "S-Sorry Sugu! I'll be home soon okay? Just tell them I'll be there." After hearing her reply, he ended the call and picked himself up off Shino, placing the phone down on the table.

"Kazuto-kun?" She asked, noting the lost look on his eyes. Her voice seemed to spur him to action as he looked around once then back at her ashamed. "I-I'm sorry Shino, I just. . . fuck. . . I have to -" His rambling was cut off as she sat up and grabbed the sides of his face to pull him into a kiss, silencing him. When she let him go, she looked deep into his eyes. "It's okay Kazuto-kun. Now what happened?"

He let out a shaky breath, giving his lover silent thanks. "That was my sister, something's happened to Asuna and the police want to question me about it." The words gripped him even as he spoke it.

Shino understood at once the horrible implications of such news. Standing up she held out her hand, "Come on, I'll go with you, okay?" She promised herself she would always stand beside him, just as he had for her in the past.

"Shino. . ." He whispered out as he stared at the strong girl before him. He nodded and grabbed onto her hand. In truth he wasn't sure about her coming along, but he didn't want to be alone. "Thank you." As they started to get dressed, Kazuto couldn't stop his imagination from thinking up what had happened. The worst part was when it presented to him the idea that whatever happened to her was his fault.

When he was fully dressed, he reached down to pick up his phone and froze as he saw the main screen. The phone icon had a red number one over it. Kazuto could feel his heart beating in his ears as he pressed the green button, starting to feel sick to his stomach. In bright red letters he saw:

_Call missed, Asuna 2:13 AM_

XXXX

Kazuto couldn't fully process the words the detective told him as they questioned him be in his living room. He stared ahead in quiet shock, past the detective that was sitting across from him, with Sugu sitting to his left and Shino to his right, both putting comforting hands on him. Shino was dressed in clothes meant for winter, a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, and she had brought a thick blue winter coat with her.

Sugu looked across her brother at the girl, swearing she recognized her from somewhere, but knew now wasn't the time to ask. She rubbed her brother's back, feeling him tremble. She didn't want to believe this was her brother, she'd never seen him so distraught before. But, she hadn't fared much better when the police knocked on the door just after she'd returned from her friends slumber party.

Asuna's brother came home from his business trip to find his house had been broken into. The security system had been hacked from outside and the front door's lock picked. When he searched the house, he found his mother in her room, mutilated beyond recognition with a strange logo painted in blood above the bed. Asuna was no where to be found, but her room contained signs of a struggle. The police had no idea what happened, nor did they recognize the symbol.

When they showed the picture of the bedroom to Kazuto however, the look of horror that crossed his face made all present flinch. It was the guild icon for Laughing Coffin.

It had been _him, _Kazuto knew. So many questions popped into his head unanswered. It was him Zaza hated, why did he go after Asuna? How did he even know where she lived for that matter? He almost started rocking back and forth as he started mumbling to himself the questions over and over again. Guilt tore away at him like a beast, why was she going through this the night he broke up with her?!

The missed call on his phone came to his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears prick at the corners of them. He and Shino had still been awake then, lost in each other. While he was making love to Shino, Asuna had been trying to call him. The police told him that the estimated time of death for the mother was around two, he knew she had tried to call him for help, and he hadn't been there! He couldn't stop the sob from escaping him as he dragged his hands down over his face. He knew it, it was all his fault! He started crying tears of frustration and self-loathing, as he gripped at his head.

The detective closed his notepad, feeling that the boy needed some space, not to mention he doubted he commited the act. "I'm going to leave you folks alone now. I got all the information I needed, but if you think of anything else, give us a call." Sugu turned towards the officer and gave him a small nod with a word of thanks as he showed himself out.

Shino leaned into Kazuto, placing her head against his, whispering into his ear, "It's okay Kazuto-kun, I'm here." Her heart ached at the sight of the man she loved so crushed. She placed her hand on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Onii-chan. . ." Sugu spoke, trying not to ask the burning question that was at the forefront of her mind as she saw the strange woman embrace her brother like that. She started to piece together the facts however and began to understand where Kazuto had been the past two nights.

After a few minutes, Kazuto's crying subsided, and his body relaxed as he leaned into Shino's embrace. He felt exhausted, more than he had in a long time. His hand reached down to intertwine with Shino's and he grasped onto it as if it represented his life. More time passed, and Kazuto was able to pull himself from his despair, if only enough to function again.

No one knew what to say, as the two women did their best to not make eye contact. Kazuto broke the silence, knowing he would have to get the ball rolling. "Sugu," he started, his voice sounding rough from his cries. "This is Asada Shino, she was the one who helped me defeat Death Gun in GGO. Shino, this is Kirigaya Suguha, my sister."

The two women exchanged small greetings, the awkwardness between them still noticeable. Kazuto was of more sound mind to notice it now, and covered his face with his palm as he tried to find the words. He had to tell his sister that he broke up with Asuna, but was this really the time? From how he saw Sugu look between Shino and he, it was obvious she suspected something was between them. It would be better if he just got it out of the way now. "Sugu, I broke up with Asuna yesterday." After seeing her shocked expression, he continued, "I'm with Shino now."

Sugu looked at the other woman, then back to her brother. "So then, you _were_ with her these two nights?" She asked, her tone just above a whisper.

Kazuto looked away from Sugu, then nodded. He knew what she would infer from that, but it was the truth. He noticed Shino shrunk a bit, not looking towards Sugu. He hadn't meant to put her on the spot like that.

Sugu stood up from the couch, her face hidden from her brother. "Onii-chan. . . I can't. . ." She trailed off, not understanding why he would break up with Asuna, feeling as if her brother had commited a horrible betrayal. "I'll be in my room." She briskly spoke before walking towards the stairs.

Shino looked between Sugu's retreating back and Kazuto, feeling immense shame at herself, but with a squeeze from Kazuto's hand, she stopped and looked down at him. His face told her what he wanted to say, 'It's okay'. They remained like that, long after they heard the sound of Sugu's door closing from within the house. He was just glad that his aunt wasn't going to be home for a few days, she was off visiting family.

Kazuto had no idea what to do, or what to say, his entire perception of reality felt like it had been shattered with the news. His emotions were in a jumble. He didn't know if he wanted to cry, get angry, to jump on his bike and scour the city, anything. He tried calling Asuna's cell on his way here, but it was turned off. Looking over towards Shino who hadn't let him go the entire time, he allowed himself a smile. He still had her. "I'm sorry for earlier, it was awkward, but I couldn't let her be in the dark about us."

Shino shook her head. "It's okay. I understand. . . and thank you, for not denying me." She added in, her voice just above a whisper. He could have played off their relationship, but he admitted it right out, even during a time like this.

As Kazuto was about to say something more, he felt his pocket vibrate. He reached for his phone, already fearing it might be the police calling him, and for the second time this day his heart almost stopped in his chest. _Asuna. _Kazuto swiped his finger across the screen and almost slammed it against his face. "Asuna?!" he exclaimed, his voice full of desperation. He expected to hear her cheery voice, like he had before, but instead –

"_That's a lovely sound you're making, Kirito." _

Kazuto's eyes shot towards the phone, as the rough voice gripped him with fear. He would never forget that voice. "Zaza." From his side, he could hear Shino gasp, as she leaned into him to try and hear the call.

"_I'm glad you remember. You've started doing more of that recently it seems. I know that you know I have Asuna. But before we continue I want to tell you that if you contact the police at anytime – and I will know – Asuna dies, and it will not be a clean death. Are we clear?" _

Kazuto glared at the phone, his hand starting to shake. "Yes." He replied, knowing Zaza wasn't joking around about this. But how did he know about him receiving the news about Asuna? He started looking around for signs of a recording device, anything in his house, but he didn't see anything.

"_Good. Now if you want to see her alive again you're going to follow my exact instructions. Understood?" _Zaza waited for Kazuto's reply. _"Tonight, at six P.M. You're going to come to the old shipping warehouse on the outskirts of the prefecture. And I want you to bring Asada-san with you." _

Kazuto let out a small gasp, feeling rage start to burn inside him. "She has nothing to do with this, leave her out of it!" He wanted so badly to tear Zaza apart, when he got his hands on him –!

"_She has everything to do with this, Kirito. If you show up without her, Asuna dies and her blood will be on your hands. Six P.M tonight, the old shipping warehouse." _The phone call was cut off with a soft click.

Kazuto tore the phone away from his head, staring at it in disbelief and called Asuna's number again, only to be greeted by the droning sound of the automated operator telling him the phone was off. He let out a roar as he cocked his arm back to throw the phone but stopped short. His whole body shook and he couldn't believe what Zaza wanted him to do, tears of frustration pricking at his eyes. He stopped as he felt Shino embrace him again.

"Kazuto-kun, don't worry about me." Shino spoke, her eyes looking determined as they tried to hide her fear. "If it means saving Asuna-san, I'll willingly throw myself into danger."

He looked at her in shock, "Don't be stupid! If he gets his hands on you -" He was stopped by her shaking her head. "No! We'll figure out something! We have to save Asuna-san." She tried to convince herself of what she was saying, but the reality was is she knew how much danger they were both in.

Kazuto gripped onto the girl before him, not being able to believe how ready she was to throw herself to the wolves in order to save someone else. When he thought about what awful things could come to her, what harm could befall her, he couldn't take it and almost crushed her against him with how tight he embraced her.

"Kazuto-kun!" Shino spoke, blushing at the tight embrace. But the truth was, she was just as scared, Death Gun terrified her in GGO, and it was clear that he was no different in real life. She gripped onto his back, trying to take as much comfort from him as she possibly could.

Kazuto swore he wouldn't let that bastard have his way. He'd beaten him before and he'd do it again! Glancing up towards the wall clock, he saw it was just past noon. Looking at the number six on the clock sent a chill down him. Six hours until he had to face the man who wanted him dead. The crazed writing in the notebook came to his mind, and it caused him to hold Shino tighter. Whatever lay ahead, he would do everything in his power to protect the ones he loved.

On the other side of the city, underneath a bridge that ran over a canal, Zaza smirked as he heard Johnny's voice come over the two way radio. He had been stalking the two since they left their apartment, thus why he knew when Kirito found out about the kidnapping. After informing him to keep an eye on them a while longer to make sure they didn't call the police, Zaza took Asuna's phone and snapped it in half, tossing the pieces into the canal before heading back up the hill towards the red sport motorcycle parked by the side of the road.

He wasn't able to contain his mad grin, tonight would be his first strike against Kirito. The fear and anger Kirito had in his voice made Zaza almost pant from how amazing it felt to hear it from the mighty hero Kirito, the Black Swordsman. He couldn't even begin to imagine the face he would get to see from him after tonight.

XXXX

Seijirou let out a long sigh as he took off his glasses and leaned back into his leather computer chair. Glancing at the clock on his computer, it read 5:56 PM, he had been at this since nine AM. He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer, grumbling to himself about the amount of work that had been shoved onto his desk since Shouichi had managed to fall off the grid. Regular police were taking all the grunt work, but because he insisted his office be kept in the loop, he'd been given an inordinate amount of cases that he had to sift through and read. Even the smallest incident that might be linked with the surviving members of Laughing Coffin crossed his desk.

A small knock at his door caused him to break out of his thoughts and he slid his glassed back on as he sat up. "Come in." The door opened to reveal his assistant, a pretty brunette in her mid twenties. The serious look on her face alerted him to the nature of her visit. "What is it Akane-san?"

"Seijirou-sama, there's been an incident with one of the SAO survivors, Asuna Yuki." Akane walked up to his desk, placing a manilla folder down in front of him, a picture of Asuna paper clipped to the front of it.

Seijirou stared at the folder with some dread. Glancing back up towards Akane, he could tell it was better if he saw for himself the problem. Flipping open the folder, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the first photograph. He closed the folder on reflex, looking away from it. "Was that -"

"No sir, that was her mother. Yuki-san has gone missing, the police are assuming that whomever murdered her mother is responsible. However, I believe you'll draw the same conclusion as to who's behind this as I have if you look at the photograph again." Akane's voice was stoic about the ordeal, she had worked as a beat cop from when she was eighteen, having just transferred to the Ministry after a recommendation, so she was used to the sight of blood.

Seijirou furrowed his brow as he reopened the folder, flinching as he did so. This time, he saw it, the large blood painted logo above the bed. His jaw tightened as he closed the folder again. "Laughing Coffin." He clenched his fist, already knowing how hard Kazuto would take the news when he found out, if he hadn't already. Leaning forward, putting his head into his hand, he began to think: why would Shouichi go after Asuna? It was Kazuto he wanted. A thought crossed his mind, what if he tried to use her to draw out Kazuto? The possibility of it wasn't a long shot, it was almost cliché. As he thought that, he gasped as he had an epiphany. The notebook sprang to the forefront of his mind and he recalled the final sentence.

_Kirito will suffer. He will know true despair before death comes._

"True despair. . ." He whispered out to himself. Of course, how else would he try and hurt Kazuto?! Scrambling for his cellphone, Akane was taken aback by her boss' sudden frenzy. Finding Kazuto's number in the contacts, Seijirou placed the phone up to his ear. . . he never answered. When it went to voicemail, Seijirou almost shouted into the phone. "Kazuto-kun, don't do anything rash! Call me as soon as you get this!"

Seijirou shot up from his chair, looking at his shocked assistant. "Akane-san, notify the police, we need to get protection details on all the people close to him."

Akane shook off her shock and gave a salute. "Sir!"

Seijirou looked back down at his phone, furrowing his brow. "Kazuto-kun, please don't do anything stupid!"

XXXX

The roar of the bike's engine came to a stop as Kazuto put the bike into neutral and turned off the engine, the pavement becoming to hazardous to drive on. He looked around, flipping up the dark visor of his helmet. It had been a bit of a ride, but there was only one abandoned shipping warehouse within the outskirts of the prefecture. Located in a more run down part of the city, far from any main road, it's perimeter was surrounded by a tall cinder block wall. The only entrance had been a large pair of rusted double steel doors, already opened enough for a small vehicle to get through. Derelict shipping vans and trailers were left scattered about the large lot, along with pieces of trash and small sprouts of weeds that were poking through the busted pavement of the parking lot.

"Kazuto-kun. . ." Shino whispered, leaning into him, as she peered past him at the large warehouse about one hundred feet away from them. It was easily two stories tall, comprised of cheap building materials that all showed age. Towards the top of the roof were large windows, now all broken in. The entire building almost looked haunted, as the sun was almost past the horizon and was bathing the world in an orange glow, save for the large black clouds that were chasing the falling sun, indicating the chance of a storm after night fall. It only served to highlight the dark shadows of the warehouse, allowing for things most sinister to dwell within.

Kazuto reached up to grab Shino's hand that felt so small on his shoulder. He could tell she was being as brave as she could be, but her hand was trembling. He couldn't blame her, he was on the verge of it himself. The menacing structure in front of them promised only doom. The only sounds he could hear was the whistling wind that blew through the abandoned building, causing it to creak and moan from the relentless element. Taking in a shaky deep breath, Kazuto reached up and started to undo his helmet. Pushing out the kickstand, he sat the bike down and got off, helping Shino off after.

"Here, Kazuto-kun." Shino spoke, handing over the long travel bag that Kazuto had asked her to throw on her back while they drove here. She hadn't asked what it was, but the feel of it gave her some ideas.

"Thanks." Grabbing the bag, he unzipped it and pulled out a wooden training sword. He would be dammed if he came here without at least some meager protection. He still couldn't help but wish he had something heavier, his body still remembered the feel of the Elucidator and Dark Repulsor too well. Reaching over with his free hand, he grabbed Shino's hand. Looking into her unsure eyes, he tried to steel himself against the fear creeping into him. "Ready?"

Shino nodded her head, clasping her hand around his as tight as she could. The building in front of them felt like it was a mad beast, urging them to step forward and be devoured whole. Kazuto nodded, and took the first step forward, his eyes glued to the building before them.

On top the roof of the warehouse, Zaza watched the two through the scope of his rifle. He took his time as he drew the cross hairs over Kazuto's face, smiling from his unseen position at the tension and beaded sweat he could make out through the magnification. How easy it would be, just a single squeeze and goodbye. But, that would be too easy, and would rob him of his fun. Rotating the rifle, he put the girl into his sights. Kirito's new woman, it too would be taking away the fun of it if he killed her here. . . but perhaps a little graze across her body to rile him up? Pushing the cross hairs to her ear, he smiled and wrapped his finger around the trigger.

A moment passed, and he shrugged while he lowered the rifle. No sense in ruining his appetite before the main course. Turning around, staying unseen, he descended back into the warehouse.

XXXX

Kazuto did his best to control his breathing as they stepped into the main portion of the warehouse, as it sounded like a raging gale in the dead silence of the old building. After passing through what looked like some kind of management office that hadn't been touched since the day the furniture had been abandoned by it's previous owners, they found themselves in the large open warehouse. He shuddered as he took in the dark, eerie building, the only illumination coming from the broken, angled windows on the western roof of the building, the dying rays of sunlight coming in weak shafts. Rows after rows of half-empty shelving filled the innards of the large warehouse, as they angled in an unorganized fashion, and some were even toppled into the others, closing off whole sections. He couldn't tell if someone had moved them like this, or if they shelving had just deteriorated and shifted due to neglect. It gave the entire ground floor a feeling of a maze, one that he couldn't see through.

Taking a step forward, he felt Shino stay close to his back, and he could sense how nervous she was. He knew he wasn't faring any better as they headed for the first opening he could see in the mass of shelving. Somewhere within this nightmare lie Zaza, waiting for him with Asuna. The thought of her twisted the knife that had remained in his heart since he heard of her kidnapping. How many more times was she going to suffer because of him?

As turned into the first aisle, his eyes were starting to get used to the dark, and it was then he began to feel as if he was being watched. The grip on his wooden sword tightened, keeping his pace even and sure. He began to look around as they turned a V shaped corner, ahead of them was a shaft of light from the broken window above. A gust of wind blew into the warehouse from the windows above, causing the shelving to shake and rattle, the sounds of forgotten steel structures groaning in the dark. Every movement was magnified to Kazuto's hearing, his body on full alert for any surprise attacks from Zaza.

The sound of a metal can being knocked over behind them caused them both to jump, as Kazuto spun around to hold his sword out in front of them. His eyes darted from side to side, scanning the darkness. There were too many places for his eyes to check, too many places to hide as so many turned over boxes and discarded pieces of industrial equipment lined the shelves. Unnoticed by him, a human shaped shadow darted across the shaft of light behind them.

Kazuto turned back around, and nodded his head forward, motioning towards Shino. The girl gave an uncertain nod in return, staying close to Kazuto. The path continued on, the towering shelving forming an even more complicated maze of twists and turns than he thought possible. At points, they found themselves faced with forks that either led further to the path or a dead end. Kazuto could feel the stress of the place starting to get to him, each and every sound put him further on edge to where he was jumping at his own shadow. He could feel the girl behind him not fairing any better. Gritting his teeth, he screamed out, "_Zaza! I'm here! Show yourself already!" _

His voice echoed into the dark, which was growing by the minute as the bleakness of night encroached from outside. Of course, nothing answered him. Even with his eyes adjusted to the dark, the shapes began to blend together into the solid mass of black before them. Creeping forward with only his wooden sword to lead the way, they continued to edge on. He could feel Shino pressed up against his back, as she kept her eyes out for anything suspicious, her breathing becoming ragged like his.

The smallest sound pinged through the darkness, the sound of a footstep lunging. He turned just in time to meet a blunt object crash into the side of his temple, and heard Shino scream. "Shino. . ." he managed to whisper, as he felt himself fall to the ground, blacking out before he felt the pain of the concrete below.

XXXX

When Kazuto awoke, he became aware that his hands were tied behind his back with something metallic, and around something cold and hard. He could tell he was kneeling and hanging forward, his shoulders hurting from having to suspend his body weight. He opened his eyes, but hissed doing so. His head pounded like a drum, pain ebbing and flowing with each beat. Pulling his head up, he saw he was still enshrouded in darkness. With a startle, he realized that he couldn't see Shino anywhere near him. "_Shino!" _Kazuto cried out, his fear burning into him, terrified that something had happened to the girl he loved.

A blinding flash of light caused Kazuto to grunt as he squeezed his eyes shut, the light making his head hurt. Risking a peek through his eyelashes, Kazuto saw that a single hanging light illuminated a circular area around him. He was no longer in the maze of shelving, past it now, if he had to guess. As he was about to yell for Shino again, the sounds of footsteps alerted him to a presence in front of him.

"You seem to be awake Kirito. That was shorter than I expected."

Kazuto's jaw clenched as he saw the figure before him take form in the light, revealing Zaza, dressed in a way that mimicked his avatars in the VRMMO's he'd played before. "Zaza, what did you do with Shino?!"

Zaza smirked, "Not going to ask about your dear Asuna? She must be hurt to hear that, why don't we ask her?" His words being the cue, Johnny stepped forward, dragging both girls by their arms, each with gags in their mouths and their arms tied behind their backs. He pushed them both down to their knees, laughing as he did so.

"Shino! Asuna!" Kazuto cried out, looking at them both. Shino met his eyes, a look of relief crossing them for a brief moment before she turned a heated glare at Johnny. Asuna's appearance made Kazuto's heart almost shatter again, as he saw her desperate eyes lock onto his, and she cried out his name in a muffled garble. Kazuto shook against his bonds, only serving to hurt his wrists. He couldn't help but scream out as he did so, and heard both Johnny and Zaza start to cackle at his pointless flailing.

"That's not going to work, Kirito. It would be best if you stopped struggling for a moment and listened to what I have to say."

Zaza's calm tone made Kazuto glare at him, the nonchalant way the murderer before him spoke fuel his hatred for the man. "What do you want – why are you doing this?!" He demanded his voice full of defiance, but in truth he was afraid, he knew the position he was in.

Zaza stepped forward, the light that poured onto him deepening the shadows of his cloak, yet his mad eyes still seemed to retain their crazed glint. The slow approach made Kazuto sweat, as he stared down his aggressor. The older man squatted down, bringing himself to eye level with Kazuto, less than a foot away.

"Why, you ask? It's simple. You have something I want."

"What?"

Zaza smirked. "Do you remember our time within that _wonderful game? _I still remember it so well, Kirito, the day I crossed blades with you. The rage, the anger, the uncertainty, the guilt, the horror. Every little nuance you had that day, I saw and remember so well. _Never _had I seen such emotion. I knew then that out of all the people I would kill, of those I hunted, you would give me the greatest thrill, the greatest joy from your emotions." Zaza sighed then, drooping his head before picking it back up. "But, our time was cut short and you had to go and stop what had to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to me." His eyes now contained a dangerous and dark fire to them as he leaned closer into Kazuto, making the teen have to fight the urge to flinch back.

"I had tasted the sweet fruit of despair given to me by the snake and then I was cast from Eden. For weeks I languished within this hellish plane called reality. Until my sweet little brother introduced me to GGO and for a time I was able to keep myself amused with just stalking unsuspecting players. I tried to go out in regular PvP, but when I knew there was no fear of death, I had no satisfaction in seeing the last glimpse of life flee from their avatar's eyes as I knew they still lived, so I stopped. It was a hollow and terrible feeling." Zaza smiled, "My brother, however, is truly my own kin. We devised such a devilish scheme to continue killing. Oh, how I felt my heart soar when I injected Zexceed with succinylcholine and felt his heart stop beating. It wasn't the same, mind you as in SAO, but the knowledge that I had killed someone again made me almost want to cry with relief."

"But, soon the joy of the kill faded and, I realized I was still missing that which I cherished most. The emotions that came with knowing death was coming for you, and that nothing you could do would stop it. . . But then," Zaza's head tilted slightly, as he looked deeper into Kazuto's eyes. "Just as I had thought I'd come to another dead end. . . you appeared."

Kazuto felt an icy chill grip his soul. The way Zaza peered into him caused his blood to run cold and made his heart almost come to a stop. It was just like that time in the lounge when he first came face to face with Death Gun. His breathing grew shallow and rapid as he couldn't break his eyes away from Zaza's eyes that were full of red death.

"I trembled in the real world, I know I did. Even if your avatar had changed, your eyes had not. When you stood there, recognizing me, as I did you, I could see the same essence within you that I had that day. I had found you, _the real Kirito."_

"And though I may have lost in GGO, now I knew you were within arms reach of me in real life once you stopped my little brother from killing Asada-san. Once I fled my home, I hid well outside her apartment, making sure to keep out of sight from the police outside. I managed to get behind the apartment that night and climb up to the window, you know. What an interesting sight I saw, you fucking her like a wild beast, your face twisted in pleasure – not your best look, in my opinion."

Kazuto felt sick to his stomach, thinking of his skeletal mask peeking in through the window and watching them.

"Then the next morning, I followed you. At first I thought you'd be going home, but you took me to a much more interesting place."

The dread that had been building in Kazuto's stomach dropped all at once, causing him to sag down. He had led him to Asuna's home. That's how he'd known how to find her. The realization hit him hard.

"Now _that _is lovely." Zaza leaned in closer. "And we haven't even got to the best part yet – Look Kirito!" Zaza held up his right bandaged hand, it was shaking from excitment. "I can't contain myself much longer. So I'll wrap this up quickly."

"When I saw Yuki-san run from her apartment in tears, it was then I understood you had two women in your life and that was when the first trial I'm going to give you popped in my head."

Kazuto stared at the psychopath in horror. "Trial?" He didn't want to know. Every last fiber of him begged him to shut his eyes and close off his ears.

"Perhaps, a trial is too strong a word. . ." Zaza trailed off, as he stood and walked back to the kneeling girls and Johnny who was keeping them down. Turning his head back towards Kazuto, an evil grin spread on his face. "_A choice_, would be a better word. _Yes! _You get to _choose,_ Kirito!" Reaching behind him to his belt, Zaza withdrew his father's gun the Type 54 Black Star.

Shino let out a small muffled scream of terror, as she looked up in horror at the outstretched gun. Again, it was _that _gun! Why was it here, now of all places?! She started to slowly shake her head, unable to stop the rushing fear that crept into her and small tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She felt her heart beat rushing in her chest and she started breathing hard through her nostrils, as she couldn't breath through her mouth, which only caused her to panic more.

Zaza looked down at Shino, grinning. "Ah yes, I remember now Asada-san. You have a fear of guns. This makes it even more interesting."

"Leave her alone, bastard!" Kazuto screamed slamming against his restraints. The way Shino was screaming hurt him bad, the fear in her voice caused his protective instincts to go wild, enough to fight off his fear for now. "Shino! Look at me, it's going to be okay!"

Asuna watched Kazuto with a sorrowful expression, tears already spilling from her eyes. The way he looked at Shino, she never saw him look at her like that. It caused her heart to ache, more than it had in the past two days.

Zaza looked back at Kirito with a haughty expression. "And what will you do if I don't? You don't seem to understand your position here Kirito." Zaza's voice dropped to a low decibel, full of venom. "You're not going to be the hero this time." His voice returned to normal as he added, "Well, for one of them you won't be."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kazuto's voice shook.

"As I said, Kirito. You get to choose." Pointing the gun towards Kazuto, he let out a small laugh at the defiant look he gave him. He knew that would be the reaction Kirito would have, which is why he went to all this trouble to get the three of them here. He shifted the gun to Shino's head, who stared in horror at it. "Asada-san," he couldn't help the sound of glee in his voice when he saw the horror that shook Kazuto's expression, and then turned the gun towards Asuna, "Or Yuki-san."

"W. . . what?" Kazuto was able to breath out, his eyes wide, his breathing erratic. It almost caused Zaza to drop to his knees from how amazing it was, the sheer rush of an almost sexual pleasure filling him.

"Who _dies,_ Kirito? _You get to choose." _

Those words echoed in Kazuto's mind, his eyes locked in sheer horror with Zaza's. He had to hear them three more times before he was even able to process it. He wanted him to choose . . . who dies? He started shaking his head, slow and even as he stared at Zaza who was beside himself with joy. "No . . . don't. . . _Leave them out of this!" _Kazuto roared, his eyes pull of panic and desperation. "It's me you want dammit, _kill me!" _

"It doesn't work that way Kirito. I told you, _you're not the hero this time._" Zaza reached down and tore the gags from Asuna and Shino. "You have to choose which of these two is more important to you. So then I can see your beautiful face when you see the other die."

"Kazuto-kun!" Asuna yelled out, her voice hoarse and scratchy from the day of crying she did, on top of the lack of any sort of water since she had been kidnapped.

"Asuna. . ." Kazuto whispered out, staring at her. Hearing her voice caused him so much pain and guilt he could barely contain his tears.

"Oh? You want Yuki-san to die?" Zaza asked as he started to move the gun towards her.

"_NO!" _Kazuto's terror stricken voice almost made Zaza step back from the powerful rush of euphoria that washed over him.

"I see, then Asada-san?" he started moving the gun back towards Shino, and grinned when he saw her start to try and scoot away, but Johnny's foot stopped her.

"_I don't want either to die you fucking bastard! KILL ME!" _

Zaza sighed. "It seems you don't fully understand me here, Kirito. That isn't going to work. So let me make this easier on you, hm? If you don't tell me who dies, they will _both _die. But I'm going to do it, _very, very, slowly. _And I can guarantee you I've gotten quite good at it, my hand still remembers the use of a knife from SAO." Zaza crouched next to the still terrified Shino and placed his hand on the hem of her pants, causing Kazuto to slam against his restraints in rage and terror again. "Of course I won't start killing them until I do something else, first." In truth, Zaza had no sexual urges. The idea of sex held nothing to him like what fear and terror did, and they replaced those carnal wants. But, he knew what would send Kirito over the edge, and he would use any tool given to him.

Shino, still in some of her right mind, saw what he was doing and she screamed. "_No! Stop!" _She could feel the dirty cloth of his bandaged hand touching the skin of her stomach as it worked the button of her jeans and undid them, revealing her underwear. She could hear Kazuto screaming at the top of his lungs in desperation as Zaza's hand pushed down her pants and she felt the cold air of the warehouse assault her, along with the disgusting stares of Johnny. She closed her eyes and sobbed once, she was so terrified of the gun held not two feet from her face, and could still feel the shame and horror of being touched by this disgusting man. She wanted so badly to stand and fight, but her body wouldn't listen! All it could see was that terrifying gun!

"Leave her alone!" This time, the protest came from Asuna, who was trying to stand on her feet, but Johnny bounded across Shino's collapsed form to pin Asuna to the ground, his sharp knife pressed against her neck. The motion made her protests stop, but she glared up at the man with the burlap sack covering his face.

"Feel free to help convince Kirito by playing with her some, but don't do any permanent damage Johnny." Zaza spoke, as he pulled Shino's underwear down.

Johnny cackled as he flicked his knife up to Asuna's face, just under her eye. "So girl, do you want a new scar? Or perhaps three?" He slowly pressed the edge of the knife into her flesh, causing the girl to cry out as she felt the razor sharp blade cut her flesh from it's gentle pressure, a small trail of blood to flow from the wound.

"You can stop this at any time Kirito. Just speak a name, and it'll all be over."

Kazuto stared in horror, this couldn't be happening. Watching as the two women he loved be defiled and hurt in front of him was driving him insane, hurt and anger burned within him but they were starting to turn into despair and dread, his screams turning into hoarse crying, as tears streamed down his face. His assaulting words turning into pleas as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

Zaza was drunk, it almost felt as if he was in the middle of sex, not quite at the peak of pleasure, yet still able to ride the magnificent wave. He could see from Kirito's eyes, he wasn't going to be able to take much more, it would only take a few more pushes. Taking the Black Star, he dipped it down to Shino's entrance.

"_NO!" _Shino cried out in horror as she saw the most terrible thing she could imagine near her intimate place.

Zaza had to admit this girl was starting to take a special place in his heart too, her fear was a taste above average. "What's wrong girl, doesn't it feel good if I do this?" He rubbed the front sight of the gun against her clit, making the girl scream in pain as the hard steel hurt her.

"_Stop it!" _Kazuto screamed again, wrenching as hard as he could against his metal restraints, feeling pain tear at his wrists as he started to cut into them with the handcuffs. He let out terrible screams as he slammed against them so hard his shoulders threatened to dislocate.

Zaza stared into Kazuto's eyes as pushed the barrel of the gun against the entrance of Shino's deepest part. "Just, one, word. Kirito." Over on his right, Asuna let out another small cry as Johnny slowly drug his knife along her arm.

Kazuto looked into Zaza's eyes, crying tears of frustration and utter despair as he looked into Shino's terrified eyes, pain filling them as she was screaming at Zaza to stop. "Please, Zaza, _Please, _haven't you gotten enough?!"

Zaza's face almost split from his grin, "_No_." And pushed in the tip of the pistol.

"_ARRRGH!" _Shino's shrill cry shattered through the darkness, tears falling from her eyes as she felt the cold steel of that terrible object push into her.

Kazuto cried out Shino's name, and felt something within him break. He knew that Zaza wouldn't stop, that unless he . . . if he. . . he couldn't even think it. But they would continue getting hurt, and he wouldn't stop. He stared into Shino's eyes, seeing her shake her head screaming as Zaza pushed in the gun a little further. She tried everything to get away, but she couldn't overpower her attacker. He looked towards Asuna, who was crying as Johnny started pressing the knife further into her arm. Hot tears spilled out as his heart and soul both broke into an uncountable pieces.

A single whisper left his lips, and both Zaza and Johnny stopped at the sound.

Zaza pulled the tip of his gun from Shino, and stood up as the girl shrivled into a fetal position crying, and Johnny stepped away from Asuna. Kazuto was crying hard, tears and snot running down his face. Zaza's smile slowly spread across his face as he took a step forward, now between the two women. "What was that?"

Another whisper, hidden by the sobbing tears coming from Kazuto. Zaza started to laugh as he pulled back the slide of the Black Star. "I can't hear you, Kirito. I think I heard, _Shino?" _He pointed his gun towards Shino, who looked at him in sheer terror, her eyes shaking.

With a single, heart wrenching and all consuming cry, Kazuto screamed, "_Asuna!" _He let out another cry and shot over to look at Asuna, all the guilt and remorse of the world written upon him. He looked to his first love, the woman whom had given him hope and joy within SAO. He expected so many things, hurt, anger, betrayal on her face, but he saw an understanding smile spread across her. It was the smile a mother held for a child after they did something bad, one that promised they would always love them. "Asuna, please, I'm sorry!" he cried out quickly, trying to fight against his restraints again.

But Asuna shook her head. "Kirito, I lov –"

_BANG. _

A single shrill gunshot shot through the air saturated by despair with a single thunderous crack. Asuna's head snapped to the side, and her body followed. Kazuto watched, with eyes full of horror, as the light fled from Asuna's once bright golden eyes, that still locked with his, and turned a dull orange as her body fell. He couldn't hear anything except that awful sound ringing in his ears, as he screamed her name. A single flash entered his mind, a memory of a log cabin in a warm, sunny forest, and two happy lovers who only wished for their peace to never end.

Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud, blood already pooling under the exit wound from her head. It was then that Kazuto became aware of his screaming. Loud, bloody screaming that tore at his lungs and throat, it was an inhuman scream that contained all the sorrow that a man could ever feel, the scream of a broken man.

Zaza couldn't believe the sweet aria that arose from the boy's mouth, the beautiful painting of human emotion that hung over his face. Misery, agony, madness, so many things were present within this space, it caused him to feel a rush go over him and he knew then that this was truly the greatest feeling a man could ever know.

Shino cried out to Kazuto, seeing him like this snapped her out of her terrible fear of that awful gun, the power of his pain being stronger than her fear. She cried his name, trying to get him to look at her, but he was trapped within his own mind, shackled by the chains Zaza had created.

Zaza walked up to Kazuto and once more squatted in front of him, breaking his line of view of Asuna. "You have no idea the joy I feel Kirito. I knew you were the one who would give me this feeling of beautiful life, of purpose. And we haven't even yet begun." His hand snaked out and grasped Kazuto's chin, forcing the irate boy to stare him in the eyes, causing his screams to stop. "I will show you the utter depths of despair, you will learn from me the true horrors this world can contain. I will not stop until everything you love is torn away from you, until there is not a single piece of warmth left for you. And until then, until I have tapped you dry of every last human emotion, of every last cry and bit of fear, I will not allow you to die. Only I will choose that day, and on that day you will beg for it."

Kazuto stared in horror at the demon before him, his mind no longer resembling anything close to human, as he struggled with his fear and overwhelming despair.

Zaza grinned, then raised the butt of his gun. "Sleep Kirito, and enjoy what little time you have left with the one you chose, consider it a present from me for giving me _exactly _what I wanted." With a quick strike, he slammed the handle into Kazuto's temple.

As Kirito fell to the concrete, he stared ahead at the pale body of Asuna, blood coating the side of her face and clothing. His lips continued to cry out for her, as his consciousness faded to the sound of Shino crying out for him.

XXXX

Rain poured onto the earth in a fury, it had to be the hardest rain fall of winter so far. Seijirou raced across the now bright entrance to the warehouse, an umbrella held in his hand. The once darkened area filled now with flashing red and blue lights, a full force of police and paramedics rushing around the scene. The call had come in not an hour after he tried to call Kazuto.

He still couldn't believe what the call had contained. Weaving his way between police officers, he headed for the single sound that broke the through the din of the storm. A sound that was inhuman, a cry that he had never heard before in his life and that was driving away all those who tried to draw near. A single ambulance sat alone, it's back doors wide open. Seijirou slowed his pace as the cries grew louder, and as he stepped into the light being cast out of the back of the ambulance, he felt his heart gripped by a cold hand. Within the ambulance, sat Kazuto wrapped in a blanket and hunched over, his hands clutching at his face, with Shino gripping onto him tightly from his side, tears pouring down her face as she whispered something into his ear over and over.

Seijirou stood that way for sometime, watching them with a feeling he couldn't describe. He finally managed to look down, as the cries broke his heart. He closed his eyes, and cursed Shouichi with every last word he could think of. Looking towards the warehouse, his expression grew grim as he saw the paramedics dressed in rain coats wheeling out a black body bag on a stretcher.

Seijirou pulled his umbrella closed, his face unreadable as he allowed the storm to fully coat him. He heard a rushing sound of footsteps and soon the storm was blocked again by another umbrella. "Sir, it's not a good idea to get wet, you might catch a -"

"Akane-san, please." Seijirou spoke as he stepped out from the umbrella.

"But. . ." she stopped short as she looked at his face, the sheer sorrow it contained, and the unmistakable tears that tried to camouflage themselves in the rain. She frowned, but nodded her head. "I understand."

Seijirou stood with his eyes closed as he continued to listen to the wracking cries of the teenager he had promised to protect. He had failed him. _Zaza. . .! _Seijirou clenched his fists, and swore if it was the last thing he did, he would bring the murderer to justice.

XXXX

EDIT: I forgot to add this before, but I'd like to leave everyone with the pieces I was listening to when I wrote the last part of this chapter, if to help set the mood more than I could with just my writing. watch?v=2bosouX_d8Y and watch?v=1qsgBF7ZIsk

I might normally go on about something here, but I'll leave it be.

Leave a review on your thoughts, please, it really helps motivate me. I also want to state for the record I don't hate Asuna, and I myself cried writing this.

The next chapter is gonna be out soon, only two more left.

Shinobi no Ryu


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one took so long, but it's a long chapter and it's been a hell of a couple weeks. Please enjoy and sorry again for being late!

XXXX

The slow rhythmic tick of the clock inside Kazuto's dark living room was the only sound that could be heard within. It was an old mechanical clock, handmade from wood and bronze, a rare sight in today's technologic age. Kazuto was seated in a large arm chair that faced towards the clock. He stared at the mechanical hands as they made their steady progress in the infinite loop that would continue until the mechanism broke. He sat alone, his expression blank and his eyes empty. For the past week he had found himself out here, driven from his bed and his lover's warm embrace that did everything it could to comfort him. But no matter what, when two AM came near, he always woke up, and he found himself here.

His right hand tightened around his cellphone. As the unrelenting third hand of the clock was beginning it's ascent up the clock, he brought his phone up. His wallpaper was still set to _her_. He couldn't even bring himself to think her name, or to allow himself to tarnish it in the speaking. He watched her smiling face, her happy eyes shining bright in the sunlight of summer by the beach with her hair seeming to glow in it's rays. He'd taken it on their first outing to the beach the summer of the same year he'd freed her from ALO. He felt the want to cry as he lingered on her face that showed a soft joy, but he only felt the black void within him grow larger. The small hand of the clock neared the apex, and he watched as it struck two-thirteen AM. The same time _she _had tried to call him. He looked back towards the smart phone, begging the screen to change to an incoming call. As the march of the clock continued, his hand began to shake – still nothing. When it finally reached the top of it's cycle again, he navigated through his phone to find her number. Seeing her name in large print across the screen, he pressed it and held the phone against his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the lingering silence before the speaker came to life with the droning mechanical voice it always did.

His arm collapsed, all strength leaving it as it dangled in an awkward position on the outside of the arm chair. It never changed. Every night he did this, and every night was the same. The phone slipped from his fingers and landed with a soft thud against the carpet. He still couldn't accept it. She was gone. The last image of her was forever burned within his mind, her lifeless face wet with her own blood and the dead eyes that were pale mockeries of hers that stared into his. His hands moved up to his face, clenching at his skull as he did everything he could to force the image from his mind, but it flashed erratically, tormenting him. He pulled his legs up into the armchair, as he did his best to not lose hold of what little sanity he had remaining.

The entire week had been hell. He still couldn't remember the first night well, after the police had found them, only that at one point he realized he was back home in his bed, with Shino holding him tight. It had been decided that she should stay with him until Zaza was caught, so that the police detail assigned to them could be better focused. When she awoke in the morning, they both had only been able to stare at each other, unable to speak. Every time he tried, his voice would be pulled back into the misery and hatred of himself that had spawned within him. She had tried to kiss him, but he avoided it, only able to say that he was sorry – as he ran out of the room from the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. When he tried to speak to Shino, to comfort her, the images of _her _came to him. _She_ was so understanding, so accepting of how he had left her for another woman; even on the brink of death. How could she have possibly been so kind to trash like him?

The only time he was able to pull himself from whatever secluded corner of the house he chose was when Shino or Sugu were to attend school. He couldn't name it, but he had to be the one that drove them, as if he didn't trust the heavily armed police escorts to do it themselves. The police only agreed on the condition that he was followed by an escort and that the return trip was handled by them. Multiple times Sugu and Shino tried to speak to him on the ride to school, to get him to answer them – but he couldn't. The only words he had said since the murder was: I'm sorry.

All of his friends had been leaving calls on his phone. All of them begging him to talk to them. Lizbeth and Silica both had left tearful voice messages, begging to know what had happened to their best friend, and each expressing their concern for him. Klien had left dozens of voicemails, each of them trying to get him to open up to him, going so far as to say he'd come down over the weekend if his work hadn't kept him bogged down. Agil too contacted him, but only left a voicemail saying that he should come down to his bar one morning. It had been the only one that caused him actual pause to take up the offer. But the one call that terrified him more than any, had been the only one that he still couldn't listen to the voicemails of – Yui.

He had almost broken into a miserable mess the first time he saw the screen light up. He knew that Yui was able to manipulate technology to be able to connect to cellphones via online calls, but when he saw her call he'd acted as if it was the greatest shock of his life, as if it was unexpected. He had stared in horror at the phone, unable to think of what he could even possibly say to the AI he'd come to view as his own daughter.

_I killed your mother. _

_She's gone, it's all my fault. _

_I betrayed her for another woman, you can call her Momma now._

He could see the look of horror on Yui's face, as she fled from him in disgust calling him a murderer and disappearing deep into the net. He couldn't handle losing her too!

Kazuto let out a single sob as he shook his head. This couldn't be reality. Why was this happening!? He wanted so bad to scream, to cry out in anger at what life handed him. When was enough going to be enough?! When was it going to be decided that he'd been though enough hell? He let out a pathetic sob, and broke down as he shoved himself into the tightest ball he could manage. For the first time in a week he allowed himself to whisper it, just once, "_Asu. . .na!" _His cries increased in volume, which he did his best to muffle into his legs.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Having to live with the knowledge that he had caused her death was driving him insane. He could have done things differently, he should have called Seijirou, he could have done something to save her. But instead he had to be the _hero. _He let out a frustrated, yet muffled scream as he used a clenched fist to punch himself in the head. He pulled his fist back again, punching again and again, letting out a small yell with each blow that landed. He prayed that each blow would erase the memories of that terrible night, of the horrid gunshot, of the glowering eyes of Zaza as he spoke to him, of his own screams – of the sight of her corpse. He pulled his fist back again, his eyes burning with tears, when he felt a soft pair of hands encircle his fist.

"Onii-chan! Stop!"

Kazuto let out a small gasp as he looked over in the darkness, being able to make out Sugu's face close to his, her eyes showing her concern for her brother. He was frozen in place, his eyes locked with hers. His mouth parted, but nothing came forth as he tried to think of something to say. He let out a sharp exhale when Sugu raised his hand to her face, and she nuzzled his hand with her cheek.

"Stupid Onii-chan," she whispered, her voice trembling, "Why are you trying to bear this all by yourself?" She sniffled once, then leaned forward to pull him into a hug, even though it was a bit awkward bent over as she was. She knew what it was that tormented him so, Shino had explained to her what had happened in that hellish warehouse.

He wanted so bad to push her away, to deny the tender embrace she gave him. He bore it all on his own because it was only his fault that Asuna was dead. He shook as he tried to will his arms to raise up and push her off him, but to his shock they disobeyed him and followed what his heart so desperately wanted by wrapping themselves around her shoulders. "Sugu," he cried, and let himself rest his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder and broke into another crying fit. All the tension and sorrow he'd been holding back was unleashed by his cousin-turned-sister, and his mind turned into a blank state as he could only focus on her warmth.

As time passed and his tears slowed, he saw that she had crawled into his lap at one point, with her arms now encircled around his torso as she leaned into him, her legs hanging over the edge of the arm chair. She was wearing her silk pajama top, but her bottom was only covered by her pink panties. He couldn't help but to close his arms around her tighter, the familial love he felt for his sister spurring him on. He wanted to bad to say anything, to thank her for the care she'd shown him, but he still couldn't find his voice. He bit his lip, trying to force anything out, when he heard Sugu speak, as she turned her head up to look him in the eye.

"Onii-chan, I can't even begin to understand what you're going through." She could still remember the look on her brother's face, the look of absolute loss and the soul hollowing look he held in his eyes, the echo of it still contained within him. "But you can't blame yourself." She saw as his eyes changed, the once soft grey of his eyes now starting to darken, his hatred for himself tainting him. She reached up to touch his face, pleading with him not to go down that road. "You didn't kill Asuna, Onii-chan," she noticed his flinch at her name, "It was Zaza." She felt disgusted at speaking the murderer's name.

Kazuto shook his head once, and without any struggle he spoke, "I could have done something differently, Sugu," his voice was rough, "and I was the one who chose. I didn't pull the trigger, but _I pointed the gun._" Speaking out his perceived sin caused him pain, making him start to curl in on himself as he felt an invisible knife tearing into his gut.

"Onii-chan. . ." Sugu whispered, knowing that what she was about to say next would hurt both of them. "It's true," she felt him freeze up, then she shook her head, "but you didn't have a choice. Shino-san told me everything. If you hadn't made that _awful_ choice, they both would have died." Sugu's heart hurt from having to speak so bluntly to her brother, she could feel how much pain she caused him with each word.

"The police would have shown up eventually, Sugu." It was the truth; Seijirou had used the ministries resources to trace his cellphone. The police had shown up to the warehouse no less than ten minutes after Asuna's death. If he'd had just bought some time –

"If Zaza heard the police coming, he would have killed them both, Onii-chan, you know that."

"You. . ." his voice started to quiver. He knew that all too well. The speed and ruthlessness that Zaza had used to kill Asuna showed he had no remorse, no hint of any emotion beyond joy at killing her and seeing what it did to him. If he had heard the police sirens, both of them would have died. His teeth grit together as he spoke through them. "But I still –!"

"Then, you regret saving Shino-san?"

"Wha –?!"

"Onii-chan, think of how Shino-san feels." Sugu spoke, trying her best not to look away from her brother's eyes, struggling at trying to hold her ground and say what needed to be said.

He was confused for a moment, trying to understand what it was she meant by that. Of course he thought of her. He had chosen her over Asuna, that alone should be – his thoughts stopped cold. All this time he'd been so focused on his own pain that he never once even thought to see to her, as wrapped up in himself as he was. She'd remained so strong, trying to help him through his own problems while dealing with her own. The images of her being violated with the gun that scared her more than anything else made him shudder, and he covered his mouth with his palm as he choked back a sob. She must think that he regretted saving her, that all this time he wished she had been the one to die. "Oh god. . ." he whispered out, shutting his eyes; he'd been such a fool.

"Please, stop blaming yourself Onii-chan, otherwise Zaza will have really won."

His fist tightened. She was right. He would never be able to escape what he'd done, nor should he. He'd so quickly forgotten the lesson that he had learned in GGO. It was his fault that Asuna died, because he made the choice to choose Shino's life over hers. But Zaza was at just as much blame.

_Shino. _He hated himself even more now for how much he'd ignored her for the past week, being so absorbed by his own struggle. It was time to make it right. Looking down at Sugu, he gave her a tired smile, but it was honest. "Thank you, Sugu."

Sugu blushed, but returned the smile in kind. She could still see the pain in his eyes, but she managed to pull at least some of him back to her, that was enough of a victory for now. When she felt Kazuto's arms go under her back and knees, she made an inquisitive sound before letting out a small cry as she was lifted into the air. She snapped her arms around his neck, "Onii-chan!" she cried out embarrassed, realizing he was carrying her bridal style. Her face was beet red as she looked up to him for answers.

"You must have been woken up by me right? Let me at least carry you to bed." He began walking up the stairs in the living room that led towards the bedrooms.

Sugu grumbled an embarrassed complaint, but smiled as was happy her brother was carrying her. She could never tell him just how she loved him. It was too late for that. So instead, she would do her best to enjoy the moments like this when she could. Settling into his grasp, she absorbed the warmth from his body, and clutched at his shirt like a security blanket, as she allowed her imagination to present a different and brief reality.

The ride was far too short for Sugu, making her utter a whimper as he placed her into bed. She was about to speak up, to ask him a question, but was stopped short as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on top of her head. Her face lit up bright red as he pulled away.

"Night, Sugu." He whispered, smiling at her, before turning to walk out of the room.

She laid still for almost a full ten seconds, well after the soft click of her door sounded his exit. Her hands reached up to where his lips had touched, and it caused her to almost squeal in delight, before she grinned and rolled onto her side. _I love you, Onii-chan. _

XXXX

Outside his door, Kazuto stood hesitant. He was overcome by a sharp sense of guilt now, knowing that he'd been such a fool towards Shino. He'd failed one woman he loved and now he was failing the one he still had by falling into himself as he had. Clenching his fist, he knew that just standing out here, wishing he hadn't done it wouldn't solve a damn thing. Turning the handle to his bedroom, he pushed open the door, careful not to set off the squeak it had.

Within, moonlight poured from the small, rectangular window that was at the corner of his room, above the bed. His eyesight, adjusted to the dark as it was, allowed him an almost perfect view of the room – which made his heart ache at the sight of the girl on his bed. Shino lay on her side, half-wrapped in his blanket, dressed only in one of his long sleeve shirts. He realized he didn't even know what she wore to bed that night, his mind so focused on other things. Closing the door behind him, he crept towards the bed.

As he neared her, he began to hear a small sound, barely audible over the silence. He knelt down next to the bed, bringing one hand up to brush her still tied bangs out of her face. As he did so, his breath caught in his throat – she was crying. Soft streams of tears spilled down her cheeks, over her nose and formed a small wet stain on the sheet below. She kept mumbling something in her sleep, and he could see now, as close as he was that her hands that were almost covered by the sleeves, were moving slow and deliberate, her fingers curling and uncurling.

His lip quivered, the sight of her like this hurt him. Was she having a bad dream about that night? He could still remember the screams of sheer terror when Zaza had violated her with that gun. He felt the knife, still set into his gut, twist harder. Leaning in close, he placed his ear up to her mouth. "Please. . . don't hurt. . . Kazuto-kun."

He slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes already brimmed with tears. After what happened to her, she was having a nightmare about him being hurt? He couldn't even begin to think of a proper phrase or way to describe what he felt. Instead, he crawled into bed and felt her arms immediately latch onto his torso and he pulled her trembling body to him. He tried his best not to smash her against him, but he wanted to stop her small trembling frame, each vibration hurting him. She felt so small, so fragile in his arms, as she unconsciously hung onto him for everything she had. He considered waking her up, apologizing as much as he could – swearing he would never leave her alone again. But, he felt her trembling stop and heard what sounded to be a sigh of relief as she settled into him. Her breathing slowed and she moved her head closer into his chest.

Kazuto smiled, the feeling of her in his arms something that he could never replace. He wouldn't allow himself to ignore her as he had. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he reached over and covered them both with the blanket, before falling asleep to the lullaby of her breathing.

XXXX

The streets of Kawagoe City were dead quiet, everyone fast asleep in their beds or too afraid to leave what shelter they had during the witching hour. The cold wind of winter blew through the empty streets and alleyways like a reaper from perdition seeking the souls of the dammed. Even in the more run down part of the town where the criminal element could always be found, they knew better than to be out. A foul stench of blood plagued the air, letting those who lived in that life understand well that now was not the time to conduct business until whatever shade that lurked left their area.

Creeping through the streets was a single white van, it's paint rusted and chipped from the sun. It's headlights were old and yellowed, causing the light it emitted to be dim, only illuminating enough of the road to see a few feet ahead. The vehicle continued it's journey deeper into the blocks of the run down area, before shutting off it's lights and turning off into an alleyway where a single lookout disguised as a homeless person sat. The darkness of the alley swallowed the van whole, obscuring it from sight as it parked within.

Black shadows emerged from the van, carrying what seemed to be a tied up person, undefined in the void. The person they carried yelled muffled screams which never left the encompassing dark. They carried it like a rug, as they made their way into a shut down car garage's back door.

Inside, the shadows cloak of darkness was dispelled by the old light fixtures that lit the empty garage up with old fluorescent light. Discarded tools lay about on tables that ringed around the walls of the garage, with one wall being sectioned and drawn shutter bays that were chained shut and the small windows on them were boarded up, keeping the light within.

Across the garage, a single door opened. Out stepped Zaza, Johnny close behind him. Zaza, though you couldn't tell from looking, was in the best mood of his life. He still rode high from the weeks previous events, watching as Kazuto chose which of the women he loved to live. How beautiful of a scream he had, how palpable his despair and fear were. _This _is what he wanted most in life.

Well. That and a few other things.

"You have her. I assume it went smoothly?" Zaza spoke, nodding his head towards the two men who were both dressed head to toe in unassuming black clothing, with balaclava's on their faces. "You may remove the masks. You are among friends." He noted the silent snort from Johnny.

The two looked at each other then nodded, dropping the girl onto the ground, face down. Pulling off their masks, they looked almost identical to one another. Twins, one might assume, but they were brothers – born a year apart. "It went just like you said it would. She was out late with her friends, we trailed her until she got separated to use the bathroom."

Zaza frowned as he looked at the two hopeful initiates. "You didn't take her from there, did you?" If there was one thing he wouldn't tolerate it was risk-taking. There was a certain amount one needed to take in this line of work, but unnecessary ones got you caught or killed.

The brother on the left shook his head vehemently. "No! We grabbed her before, right as she turned a corner by our van. No one saw us, no one heard her, _I made sure._"

Zaza tilted his head for a moment. He believed them; When he first scouted them, he knew they were men who desired the same thing as he, to be drenched in blood, and were thankfully competent enough to do things on their own without requiring too much help. "Good. Take off her hood and remove her bindings." He repeated himself as they hesitated for a moment, which caused the two to comply.

The girl the two had placed shivered, far too frightened to move or even speak, she could barely breathe. When she felt the black cloth hood over her head be removed, she wanted to scream, but it was stifled when she saw Zaza's horrifying mask, causing her to only whimper as she stared wide-eyed at him.

Zaza grinned, kneeling next to her as he drunk deep of her obvious fear. Her eyes were wide, showing her crystal blue eyes now frozen with terror. Her short styled black hair seemed to stand on end, while her breathing grew rapid and shallow. He could see her body shake and tremble, her heartbeat almost audible from where he knelt. He could see the school uniform she wore was almost stained with sweat in areas, and thought he might have smelled the faint traces of urine. "Aya Fujikawa. Age sixteen. You go to the National Vocational School, or should I say, SAO Survivors Academy. Your parents are about as average as middle class working Japanese go. You have a much younger brother who goes to the elementary school a few blocks away from your home and a doting boyfriend whom you met and survived with in Aincrad."

Aya's eyes widened, hearing this horrifying man speak so casual about her life and family. She tried to back away from him, but found her limbs unresponsive, kept place by invisible bonds of fear. She tried to think of a way to speak, to deny his claims in hopes that would free her, but nothing from her body would come forth.

"Can't speak, can you?" Zaza knew that she couldn't. One of his favorite things about cornering prey was always how they would lose control of their bodies. "Well, how about I answer the questions I can see written across your face, plain as day?" He raised his right arm that was covered by his cloak, and grabbed hold of the bandages there. "You're wondering – 'Why me?', I can guarantee you that I haven't chosen you out of some random coincidence, oh no." Pulling off the bandage that was wrapped around his wrist, the inked flesh underneath was revealed.

Aya's eyes fully dialated, and her heart beat in her chest so bad it threatened to explode if she didn't get away. Every primal urge in her told her to _run. _But she was held in place by whatever foul control the creature in front of her had. But it was not just any creature, this was one from her deepest nightmares, one that she had done everything to forget and pretend never existed in the first place. A thing so foul that it should not be given a name, should not be spoken of. Her lips quivered and a whisper arose from her mouth. "_Laughing Coffin_."

Zaza's mouth broke apart into a gleaming predatory smile as he nodded, her pained whisper floating into his ears like honey. "That's right. You didn't think that just because the game ended you could escape us – did you?" He looked into her eyes and saw the emotion reflected within that grew with each passing word. Zaza's smile widened and he leaned in close to the girl's ear making her flinch, yet still unable to flee. He whispered, so that only she could hear what he said. "You're going to die here, Aya Fujikawa. It _will _be slow, it _will_ hurt and I _will_ desecrate your body. You and everyone else who thought they might have escaped us will die just the same, so you'll have plenty of company in Hell."

She finally screamed, as hot tears spilled from her eyes, the fear now so strong her mind was reduced to a primal state, ordering her to _run _as fast as she could if she wanted any chance of survival. She pushed off the ground, trying her best to get away, but felt a hand grab at her ankle and yank her off her feet. She lay on her stomach on the old oily concrete of the maintenance bay, clawing at the black surface with once manicured nails, pulling up old caked on grease and engine fluids, screaming '_NO!' _over and over again as she stared at the door.

Zaza handed her ankle over to one of the two brothers. "Now the time for your initiation has begun my two disciples." He looked at each of them, ignoring the screaming of the girl. The garage was soundproof, a feature built in with the building so the sounds of maintenance wouldn't bother the surrounding area – the reason why he chose this place. Scanning each of their eyes, he saw the quality he looked for in his recruits: the mad glare of blood lust and want for death.

One of the brothers eagerly took the offered ankle and with the other emerged a wicked knife, curved and serrated towards the bottom, it's blade gleaming sharp in the light. How he and his brother had waited for this since the moment they snatched her up. He'd never been so glad to have answered that web forum as he had been at this exact moment. Looking at Zaza he smiled in honest gratitude, "You've made our dreams come true."

Zaza nodded and placed his hands on their shoulders. "You're both one of us now. She will be but the first of the sacrifices you shall make. Enjoy it and be reborn as Jack Ripper and Red Smile, official members of Laughing Coffin."

Jack smiled and nodded again, motioning to Red to follow him. His brother pulled out his own tool of death, a small hobby knife that he held with a hand shaking with anticipation. Red loved to flay the flesh from animals slow and in deliberate cuts, a larger knife was too messy for enjoying a kill.

Aya screamed, even though her lungs were sore as she was dragged along the floor towards the door in the back, clawing at the ground for anything she could grab onto. Her nails chipped and broke, the pain exploding in her mind and being nullified at the same time by the animal fear that drove her to such lengths. She passed the doorway, and locked eyes with Zaza against her will. The red glare that came from under the skeletal mask burned itself into her brain. Her last thoughts, as she languished in pain and suffering from the two men who would skin her alive, cut her, and do unspeakable acts to her, would not be of her family, of her little brother who loved his doting Nee-chan, nor of her loving boyfriend who had bought her favorite sour melon drink for lunch.

It would be of those horrid, gleaming eyes, that delighted in her death.

Her inhuman screams of pain echoed into the maintenance bay, making Zaza take a deep breath, as to absorb the sounds and feelings he could sense, as he heard the bloody screams gurgle from her throat, the sounds of flesh being torn apart by a sharp blade easy to discern. Her death would take a while, the first kill always was one to savor and he knew the brothers would do just that. It made him nostalgic for his own first kill.

"You sure about this, Zaza?" Johnny asked, feeling himself start to be aroused by the sounds of the girl's messy murder. "Having more people is gonna complicate matters."

"True, it will." Zaza agreed, knowing his friend wasn't as keen about his goal. "But we _are _going to rebuild, Johnny," turning to his friend he gave him a playful grin, "after all, if there's little difference between VRMMO's and life, why should we stop hunting those whom we hunted before? Especially when they made it so easy to find them?"

Johnny grinned under his burlap sack and nodded enthusiastically. Then, he started to feel his burning urge for release from his sexual tension build. Looking around, he finally looked to his friend, "Zaza, you mind if I -"

"Be my guest."

Johnny almost cheered as he ran into the room, already unbuckling his belt. Zaza laughed at his friends antics. The man always did have a real turn on for watching a woman get torn apart. Another visceral scream echoed into the air, and Zaza enjoyed it, but had to admit it was still lacking the same taste as that of his own personal quarry. _Kirito, how I can barely contain myself till our next meeting. Ah, but I must let you steep first, before I make you lose another thing you love. _Zaza began walking towards the back room himself, daydreaming of the face he knew he would see again.

XXXX

Shino stepped out of the shower, feeling better than she had in a few days. She remembered having a nightmare last night, but it ended rather abruptly and was replaced by a warm feeling that lasted until she woke up. When she had, she was surprised to find Kazuto clutching onto her, fast asleep. She found herself smiling and had taken advantage of it for sometime, as she hadn't awoken in his arms since the incident with Zaza. She shivered, not because of the cold that attacked her warm body, but the memory of that night. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying her best to pull on the strength she had gained and not allow herself to be controlled by _that damn thing _anymore. But she could still feel it's cold steel barrel, tearing her apart – She stopped herself with a quick head shake. If she kept down that road no amount of willpower would pull her from it.

Drying herself off, she dressed in the clean school uniform she brought in with her. The morning ride to school was the only time now she had spent with Kazuto, along with the only chance she had to try and get him to speak to her.

She frowned, but fought it. It hurt her to see him so closed off from the world, but she understood he would need time. Asuna meant so much to him, more than she would ever know. To be forced to do what he did. . . it was something that she couldn't comprehend. At the time, she had been frozen in her own fear and she'd had no time to understand exactly what was happening until after it had. When she had heard that god awful sound, the fact that he'd chosen to save her over Asuna hit her hard. She was overcome by both relief and remorse at that relief. She had a burden to carry now, she was the one he chose over the other. It wasn't some simple thing like breaking up, he had found that her life was more valuable to him. Even as terrible as it sounded, that was the exact test that Zaza had put before Kazuto. She had to ensure that his choice wasn't wrong.

Looking at her reflection once more in the mirror she smiled as she rearranged her bangs. She'd try again today to pull him from his shell, she missed his smile, his touch. Putting on the best smile she could manage, she stepped out into the hallway.

XXXX

_We come back to you with the horrible incident that's been unfolding since this morning, another murder was committed last night, continuing the terrifying chain of killings that has claimed the lives of over twenty three people, starting with the murder of Asuna Yuki last Sunday. Every crime scene has been found with the same logo near the corpse, painted in their own blood. Police are urging everyone to remain within their homes at night and lock their doors until further notice. _

"I can't believe it's gotten so bad." Sugu spoke, her brow furrowed together. She placed her chopsticks down and reached over for the T.V remote that was on the table. A spark of realization hit her about who else was listening to the broadcast "I'm sorry Shino-san, I should have -" Sugu started to say as she turned down the volume.

"No, it's okay." Shino interrupted, shaking her head. "Leave the volume up, I want to hear about this, it concerns us." She of course referred to herself and Kazuto. She felt a small mix of fear and anger at the news, Laughing Coffin had grown bold, killing random people throughout the city. It even started to sound as if Zaza had recruited more members, which was even more chilling.

When was he going to show his face again – when would she be confronted with that awful gun again, and when would Kazuto be in danger? She did her best to push these thoughts from her, she couldn't focus on the negative. Turning back towards her breakfast, she picked up another piece of salad with her chopsticks and ate it. "Thank you again Sugu, it's amazing as always. Kazuto-kun has been lucky to get to eat this every morning."

Sugu let out a giggle and shook her head. "I don't know about every morning. Onii-chan has a hard time waking up in the morning. Before SAO, I remember him having to run out the door because he'd stayed up too late the night before playing MMO's." She didn't want to mention that it was also due to how cold he acted towards her back then. It wasn't something she held against him, but it wasn't something she'd tell Shino for fear it'd paint her brother in the wrong light.

Shino had to stifle a laugh at the thought of a younger Kazuto panicking around his room getting dressed before storming out of the house to make it to school in time. She started wondering if there were any pictures of him as a kid in the house?

"She could have done without knowing that Sugu."

Both turned in shock at the voice that hadn't made itself known much in the past week. "Kazuto-kun?!" Shino almost shouted, staring at the teen dressed in his casual clothes like she'd seen a ghost. Hearing his voice again made her blush, not expecting him to have speak and certainly in not so many words. His eyes met hers, and a silent message was sent in the brief contact. She was about to say more, until he walked past her towards the chair beside her, running his had across her shoulder and brushing her neck, making her shiver at his touch, before he sat down.

Kazuto looked at the spread that had been placed before him and smiled as he picked up his utensils. "Thanks for the food, it looks good as always Sugu." He placed a piece of seared fish in his mouth, enjoying the hint of soy sauce that had been used to season it, before looking between the two girls at the table who still looked at him like he was a different person. He gave a small sigh of defeat, then placed the chopsticks down and gave a small bow from where he sat. "I'm sorry I've been so distant, but thank you both for understanding."

The statement sent both their brains into the present, kicking them from shock causing them both to stutter out at the same time, telling him there was no need to apologize. Breakfast continued as normal, Kazuto having a ravenous appetite after breaking off most of his depression. He even went as far to tease Shino by stealing a piece of her food, making the girl give him a scathing complaint, before he silenced her by pushing the food into her mouth. It caused the girl to blush, the last time they had fed each other they'd almost made love on her floor. Sugu had interrupted with a harsh cough however, making Shino burn red as she turned from Kazuto, who only laughed at them both.

_We interrupt the current broadcast with Breaking News. _

Kazuto turned in his seat, his eyebrow arched as he ate another piece of his fish.

_Continuing with our earlier report, another body has been found, adding another unfortunate victim to the string of grizzly murders. _A picture of a teenaged girl with blue eyes and black hair appeared on screen next to the disturbed looking reporter. _Aya Fujikawa was found today in an alleyway behind. . . _Kazuto tuned out the reporters voice as his eyes widened. "Sugu, turn it up!" He shouted as he stared into the eyes of his classmate.

"Onii-chan?" Sugu asked confused, wondering why her brother was acting so strange. When he snapped his head towards her she jumped at the serious look on his face and grabbed the controller, slamming on the volume button.

_She was found early this morning, with the same disturbing MO of the other killings over the past week, with the gang logo painted with her blood on the wall above her. She has been the worst victim thus far, police report that she was found dismembered. _

Kazuto watched, horrified, as the screen changed to the alleyway. The body wasn't shown, but the bloody logo of Laughing Coffin was still displayed, painted with obvious pride in it's shaping. His hand that held the chopsticks shook, and he spoke in a low voice. "What do they mean by series of murders?"

Sugu looked uncomfortable, pursing her lips. She knew how her brother would react to the question. Even under his insistent gaze she found herself struggling with the words. Before she could speak, however, Shino answered for her.

"It's Laughing Coffin, Kazuto-kun. They've been targeting and killing SAO survivors." She looked straight into Kazuto's eyes, knowing that he had a right to know. She saw the change in his expression, from one of shock, to fear tinged glaze that covered his eyes. But it was soon consumed by an encompassing fury that shook his body.

Kazuto turned his gaze back to the television, glaring at the bloody logo that both threatened and mocked him. "Zaza. . .!" He spoke through gritted teeth. The bastard was continuing his deranged fantasy even in real life now. It wasn't just him he was after, he wanted to kill everyone who survived that death game! His lacquered chopsticks could no longer stand the pressure from his grip and snapped with a loud crack, making Sugu jump. Sharp pieces of the wood stabbed into Kazuto's fingers, causing blood to drip from between the clenched digits, but he paid them little mind until a soft hand placed itself on top his injured one.

"Kazuto-kun, it's okay." Shino cooed, feeling how bad his body was shaking from his anger. She could understand his rage, the feeling of helplessness when confronted with an evil greater than them. It hurt to know there was nothing you could do and it was maddening.

He looked towards the small girl to his side and felt some of his anger subsiding. Pulling her hand up, he kissed it. "Thank you, Shino." His gaze was still dark, however, as he turned his head back towards the television. It was now an interview with Aya's mother, who had her eyes censored out, but it did nothing to block out the tears that poured from the black bar without end. He felt his heart go out to the woman, and looked away. Sugu took the opportunity to turn of the television. Looking down at the hand that Shino still held, he furrowed his brow. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Are you both ready?" Sugu's school started first, so he'd take her first.

Sugu gave an awkward reply, as she watched Kazuto stand, his hand leaving Shino's with regret. She couldn't help but look away from them, feeling her heart ache at the sight of her brother loving another woman.

XXXX

Shino held tight onto Kazuto's back as they whipped through the busy streets towards her school. She was always glad for the ride, it gave her a good excuse to feel his body under hers, not to mention the occasional teasing touch that got her a clear reaction. The looming sight of her school building came into sight and she sighed, unhappy that the drive was over. As he pulled in close to the gate, she saw the gawking group of girls and sighed. They always loved to peck her with questions every time they caught them.

Shino threw her leg off the bike and started undoing her helmet as the girls moved to surround her. She tried to tune out their questions as she stole a glance at Kazuto as he started to pull of his own helmet.

"Asada-san, why is your boyfriend's hand bandaged?" She heard one ask, and as she was about to tell her it wasn't anything big she heard Kazuto speak up.

"I got it from punching a guy who was hitting on her."

Shino gasped as she blushed at his response. The girls all immediately flocked to him, bombarding the teen with questions, as it was the first time he'd spoken to them. "K-Kazuto-kun?!" Shino cried out.

Kazuto winked at her, then made up a quick story about how they'd been out on a date the previous day and had left her alone for a moment to go use the restroom, and when he'd returned he'd had to deck a guy who was pestering her and busted his knuckles on his face. His story was effective, making all the girls swoon, except for Shino who was gawking at his made up story. She was taken off guard as Kazuto motioned her over, and she complied, pushing through the girls.

"Sorry," he whispered in her ear as he leaned into her, "I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?"

His tone was rather suggestive, which only made her face heat up more. But before she could ask what he meant, she was surprised by a quick grab of her chin that turned her head towards his as he delivered a deep and tongue infused kiss to her. The girls around them almost screamed in shock, but only instead watched the heated kiss that Kazuto gave her.

Shino's mind melted from his touch, almost losing her ability to stand. Her mind went blank, forgetting where she was as her hands grabbed onto the sides of his face to return the kiss with as much fervor as she could. Her body had longed for his touch for too long, denied his warmth for a week. She had been craving it and to receive it so suddenly put her into a pleasant state of shock. But as soon as it started, it ended as he pulled away, a string of saliva arching between their lips as he kept his face inches from hers.

Kazuto smiled at her, "I'll see you tonight, okay?" he reached forward and kissed her again, this time a sweet and chaste kiss that lasted for less than a second before he pulled away and placed his helmet on again.

Shino stood in a daze, still feeling his warmth on her lips. Her mind was slow to emerge from the fog he'd placed on it, and when she had it was with a fierce blush and she snapped her head behind her, only to see half the student body all beet red from watching them. She turned back towards Kazuto who only gave her a sly wink and pushed down his visor before revving his engine up and blasting off down the street in a cloud of dust. She reached up to touch her smiling lips, still feeling the wet sticky saliva that stayed there, before she was almost jumped by the female population of the school, begging to know if he had a brother.

XXXX

Kazuto's bike traveled through the large alleyway off the main road that contained many smaller shops, away from the prying eyes of the main thoroughfare. He maneuvered his bike expertly, coming to a stop in front a building done up to look like a wooden establishment with the decorative plaque reading 'Dicey Bar' above it's doorway. He stared at the building for a moment, rolling the idea in his head again to stop here. With a deep breath, he nodded and turned off his bike, removing his helmet after and leaving it to hang on the side of the bike.

The sign that hung on the front of the door read 'Closed', but he knew the door would be unlocked. Agil had regulars that enjoyed to come in early in the morning for a cup of coffee along with friends such as himself that would drop in to say hello. He prepared himself for the talk he knew Agil would want to have, and that in truth he wanted. Grasping the brass handle, he turned it and pushed, hearing the old cowbell that was attached to the door announce his entrance. The bar still hadn't changed since the last time he'd been here, it's old rustic appearance appealing to him. It reminded him too much of the cafe's from Aincrad, which made him suspect why he liked it so much. At the bar across the cafe, he saw Agil turn around from the cabinets that held all different sorts of alcohol and spirits with a smile on his face.

Agil's face morphed from it's usual pleasant smile he put on for customers to one of sincere shock at seeing who walked through his door. "Kazuto!"

Kazuto returned it with a smile, walking up to the bar. "Hey, Agil." It felt awkward to him, being here now. His heart ached as the memory of the last time he'd been here with Asuna not two weeks ago. He swallowed it however and sat down on a stool, now wasn't the time. "How's business?"

The older man was slow to answer, looking at the boy with a mix of mystery and pity, as he picked up a wet glass and begun to dry it off. "Good," he replied, then let out a small sigh, "Are you okay, Kazuto? I hope you've come on my offer." He didn't want to beat around the bush, he'd known the boy long enough to know when something was troubling him, although that went without saying.

Kazuto's head bowed, as he leaned forward onto the bar, propping himself up on his elbows. He took a long breath, he'd known this question was coming. He knew that trying to talk about this with Sugu or Shino wouldn't have worked, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about for fear of what it would dig up from within him. But with Agil it was different. He'd viewed the man as a reliable and trustworthy figure, especially due to the time they spent in SAO. Agil had used all his excess funds to help low level players out with gearing up, it spoke much about the man himself. ". . .I did."

Agil nodded, then placed the glass mug down before walking off towards the door. A small click echoed as he locked the door, and then made his way back to the bar. Pulling up a small glass, he placed a large ball of ice within and grabbed an elaborate bottle of top shelf whiskey, that he poured just a small amount in, about a fourth full. Kazuto looked between the glass and the older man, his eyebrow arched, which made Agil push the glass towards him. "This isn't something a man talks about without a drink – and don't worry about being underage, that doesn't matter today."

Kazuto looked down at the glass, then back up towards Agil and gave him a small smile before reaching out to grasp the glass in his gloved hand. He'd never tried alcohol before. Giving it a whiff, he was rather surprised at the gentle smell that came from it, the way TV shows always showed an underage person drinking they acted like it was the worst stuff ever. Taking a sip, he was taken off guard by the strong flavor and bite of the drink, but it wasn't unpleasant and certainly didn't make him want to spit it up and start coughing. It ran down his throat hot and heavy, leaving a warming sensation that chased out the cold chill that lingered on him from the morning air. "Wow, that's good, I'm impressed."

Agil grinned as he took a sip of it himself. "I'd hope it is. That's Eighteen year old Jameson whiskey, you'd be paying out the pocket to have a drink of that." Placing his drink down, he sighed. "I know it can't be easy for you. Am I the only one you've come to see?"

Kazuto looked down into the amber liquid of the whiskey, seeing his distorted reflection show his perturbed face. "I've only just managed to start talking today, Suguha helped me out with that." His hand gripped around the glass, and he pulled it up to take another drink.

Agil nodded, "I figured as much." His eyes glazed over for a moment, memories of a time gone coming to him. "I still remember hearing the news. I still can't believe that such a thing happened." Looking towards Kazuto he continued, "I knew that you couldn't be coping well with it."

"How much. . . how much did the news report about the incident?" He never saw a report on it, nor would he ever be able to bring himself to do it, he imagined. The very thought of someone watching the news, and seeing her death, feeling nothing but a passing flicker of sadness with a passive 'That's so unfortunate!' before going back to living their happy lives caused him anger.

Agil watched the boy for a moment, the question speaking of a deeper meaning. He considered asking what he meant, but it would be faster to answer him. "They said she had been murdered by a madman named Zaza in an abandoned warehouse and not much else." He noticed the flinch when he spoke the name, and it caused him to furrow his brows. "That Zaza isn't the same one from -"

"It is."

"How?" Agil replied as he leaned forward.

Kazuto sighed. "Long story short, Zaza, who was going by the name Death Gun in Gun Gale Online, was coordinating murders in real life to make it appear as if he was killing players in game. I went to investigate under the request of Seijirou, I'm sure you remember him, and uncovered his scheme. In that time, I found out he was Zaza from SAO, and he knew that I was 'the real Kirito.'"

Agil let out a small grunt as he pushed off the counter and leaned against the liquor cabinet. "I can hardly believe it. So that means the recent string of murders is being caused by him?"

"I can only surmise as much."

Something clicked in Agil's head, which made him frown. "So he ki . . . went after Asuna because she was an SAO player?" He blinked when he saw Kazuto shake a few times, before seeming to control himself.

"No." Kazuto replied abruptly, before throwing the glass back to drink the rest of the liquor inside, finding the effect it had on him to be rather pleasant in it's nullification of the feelings that surged up. No wonder adults became alcoholics.

Agil now knew for certain there was something else he wasn't being told. "It's okay Kazuto, you can tell me." He tried to be as gentle and sincere as he could. The boy was never so evasive about things, it worried him.

Kazuto squeezed his eyes shut, bringing up the hand that had held the glass to cover his eyes. "You don't know her but. . . there was this girl, Sinon, who helped me take down Death Gun." He let out a long breath as he ran his hand up and through his hair, leaning forward again, staring into the hard wood bar. "During my investigation I became close to her, too close. . . . I – I fell in love with her, Agil."

Agil let out a silent sigh, pity for the boy written across his face. Walking around the bar, he took a seat next to Kazuto, the teen not noticing him. He placed his hand on Kazuto's shoulder, doing his best to comfort him. "I see," as if reading the boy, he added, "that's nothing to be ashamed of Kazuto." He felt the boy tense up for a moment.

"That's not all." He made up his mind, he would tell Agil everything. "I cheated on her, Agil. I didn't even tell Shino – that's Sinon's real name – about Asuna until after." He turned his head to look at Agil, feeling grateful the older man's face was neutral still. "I felt horrible. I love Shino so much – and Asuna and I . . . things just never had been the same after SAO. So, I went to Asuna's house that morning and confessed to her what I'd done and that. . . that I was breaking up with her." He attempted to take another drink, but remembered the glass was empty. He considered asking for another, but pushed the glass away from him. "The next day, I get a call from Suguha, telling me to watch the news. Asuna had been kidnapped and the police wanted to question me."

Agil gripped the boy's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze. He understood now why he looked so bad and why he'd taken the news so terribly. "It can't have been easy, breaking up with her like that and finding out what happened."

"If only it'd ended like that," he'd started, the thought of her just being kidnapped better than reality made him sick. "After the police left I received a call from Zaza. He had Asuna and he wanted me to come to him with Shino that night at the warehouse, that if I told the police he'd kill her." He saw Agil's eyes widen. "Agil . . . I don't think I need to say this, but, it was a trap. I knew it was but. . ." Kazuto once more covered his face, as he felt the want to cry surge up. "But I . . . I thought that I could s-save her." He sobbed once, gripping his face hard as he cursed himself for breaking down again.

"Kazuto. . ." Agil whispered out, not believing what he was hearing. "You don't have to go on, you -"

"No." Kazuto interrupted, sniffling once and shaking his head. "I have to tell the rest. . . after we arrived, I was knocked unconscious and when I awoke I was handcuffed to a metal support. Zaza appeared with Shino and Asuna. He then. . . he. . ." Kazuto took a large breath, turning his head towards Agil, now seeing the older man looking distressed. "He told me I had to _choose_."

". . . _choose?_" Agil repeated. The implications of it were horrifying.

Kazuto nodded, starting to feel sick to his stomach. "To choose who died, Shino or Asuna."

It all came to Agil at once. How broken the teen seemed, why it was so hard for him to talk about. He watched as the boy started to tear up, as if to say something, but Agil shook his head, instead reaching forward to place his other hand on Kazuto's opposite shoulder. "Kazuto, what happened. . . that isn't your fault." He knew what the boy had to have been thinking. "Zaza led you into that circumstance, he designed everything to ensure that such an event would happen. You had no other choice."

Kazuto nodded his head, tears crawling forth again. "I know, Suguha helped me realize that, but. . . goddammit Agil, I can't stop thinking about how I could have done something, _anything!__" _He broke down, knowing that no matter how many more times the situation would have unfolded, he'd have chosen Shino every time, knowing that someone was going to die; he'd learned that much from his discussion with Sugu. "I _love _her, Agil, I love Shino. But I loved Asuna too!" He grabbed the sides of his head, shutting his eyes. "Every time I think of her, I remember hearing her last words, telling me she loved me before that _fucker _put a bullet in her head! _I can't forget the way she looked at me Agil!" _He cried out in pain as he shook his head. "_I don't want to remember her like that!" _

Agil shut his eyes, clenching his teeth. Pulling the boy into a fatherly embrace, he gripped onto him, he couldn't bear to see him this way. He waited for a few minutes, as Kazuto continued to cry. Feeling it start to subside, he asked, "Kazuto. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. What Zaza did. . . it's unforgivable. But don't allow yourself to dwell on that moment, it's going to destroy you. That isn't what Asuna would want for you."

Kazuto nodded, pulling away from Agil. "I know. That's what hurts me the most. If she'd been angry, or hurt or _anything _other than happy, I might have an easier time; But she was so understanding, Agil. Yet I know that suffering like this is what _he _wants." His tone began to violent as he found himself starting to focus more on Zaza. He looked up towards Agil, clenching his fists. "Which is the other reason I came to see you today."

Agil was taken back, looking at the boy in confusion. "Anything, Kazuto, how can I help?"

Kazuto looked over towards the wall behind the bar. "Those swords." He nodded towards a pair of crossed longswords that sat upon a wooden plaque, each looking about as average as one would imagine them. "You told me before, those are real, you ordered them as part of a sort of souvenir from SAO right?" In fact, he knew they were. Both were modeled after mid-level one-handed longswords.

Agil crossed his arms, already drawing conclusions as to the questions. "They might be. Why?"

Kazuto wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, trying to appear as serious as he could. "Agil. Zaza isn't going to stop there. I know that. He won't stop until everyone I care about is dead and it looks like not even that is satisfying him. He's even going after SAO survivors now, judging by the latest killings."

Agil has guessed the same, he'd been extra careful after the news reported that all the murder victims had been SAO survivors. He hadn't wanted to believe that it'd been the actual Laughing Coffin, but now that he knew this Zaza was the same one, there was no more room for disbelief.

"I don't have anything to protect the people I care about Agil. In real life I'm. . . I'm powerless – but if I have those I can –!"

"No. This is something you should leave to the police." Agil refused, shaking his head.

Kazuto grit his teeth. "Agil, please. I need those. I need to be able to protect Shino and Sugu! Hell, anyone who comes near me is in danger! I can't bear the thought of having to just sit back in fear as I watch Shino get hurt by that bastard again! I'd rather die!" He shot up at the end, making Agil scoot back in shock.

Agil looked at the boy, his brow muddled. He grumbled for a moment. The boy had a decent enough point, but it wasn't exactly legal for him to have something like that. He gave a small scoff in his mind, he thinks this after just giving an underage kid a drink?

"Agil, _please._" Kazuto pleaded.

Agil sighed. Looking back into Kazuto's eyes, he saw how serious the boy was. Looking around, useless as it was, knowing already that they were alone and his family was gone for the day. He stood up, "Fine – however, you have to swear to me now you're not going to do anything foolish."

Kazuto nodded his head, "I swear, it's only to protect the ones I care about."

Agil nodded, still not feeling entirely enthusiastic about it, but walked around the bar and pulled the swords off the plaque. Reaching in a small crook between the liquor shelves he produced two black sheathes and put them in. "Go straight home with these. If the cops see you riding around with them -"

"I will, Agil, I promise." Kazuto nodded at the man as he took the first sword, unable to help it as he felt the weight of it. Taking the other sheathed weapon, he held them both out in the stance that was so ingrained into his memory. The weight of the blades felt like a returning lover and it caused him a strange wave of relief he hadn't known in sometime. Looking back towards the worried man, he turned the swords in his grip so they were pointing behind him and gave a deep bow. "Agil, I can't thank you enough."

Agil shook his head. "It's okay, just don't make me regret that, alright?" He still couldn't shake the feeling of worry he had, seeing the teen with those. He felt a bit better knowing he had a better chance of protecting himself, but still.

Kazuto took the sheathed swords, noticing they had straps on them, and took the time to arrange them on his back. Feeling their presence on his back drummed up an emotion he couldn't put a word to. Perhaps nostalgia, but that wasn't quite right. He clenched his fists, bringing one up. He could almost feel the sensation he had when he was in-game, when he could be a hero. Turning back towards Agil he smiled an honest smile. "Agil, thank you for everything." Not that he would ever say it, but Agil reminded him an uncle he never had, perhaps even a fatherly figure he could look up to. It was the only one he'd ever had.

The smile on Kazuto's face drove away the insecurities Agil had about his choice for the moment and he nodded. "Of course, Kazuto. We're friends – and you should talk to the others, you know? Lizbeth even called here asking if I'd seen you. They're just as worried."

Kazuto sighed and nodded. He knew he was right. "I think I'll do that." He hadn't been to school since the murder, nor did he want to go back yet, but he decided it would be best to swing by after school had let out to catch Lizbeth and Silica before they went home. Walking to the door, he unlocked it and swung it open, shivering for a moment as the cold air blasted against him.

"Kazuto," Agil called out, causing the boy to turn to face him. "Be careful out there." The thought of that madman out there gunning for his friend caused the older bartender to worry. One person he'd cared about died, he couldn't bare the thought of it happening again.

Kazuto nodded, and pulled the door shut behind him as he left, the old cowbell signaling his wake. Agil let out a long breath, before looking back towards the empty plaque. "Better get that down before people ask questions." He clicked his tongue and grabbed a nearby stool.

XXXX

Kazuto let out a small sigh, as he stepped past the sliding glass doors that opened for him, allowing him into the dark night. After returning home, he practiced in the yard for over an hour, finding that his body remembered all the movements of dual-wielding swords, his stamina wasn't up to par, but nor was it terrible. He'd soon after departed for his school, greeting a shocked Silica and Lizbeth, who both immediately latched onto him. After an emotional talk, which he thankfully was able to avoid breaking down like he did in front of Agil, as it seemed he was getting more and more used to telling the tale, they looked disturbed about the news, yet both insisted they didn't hold anything against him. He'd treated them to a rather nice dessert at the local cafe the students visited and caught up on what had happened since the murders had began. Apparently the school was taking it very serious, canceling all clubs and after-school activities until Zaza was apprehended.

After he'd left them, he decided that he'd go see Klien, as he didn't yet feel like returning home. It was a solid two hour drive to Klien's office, as he lived a few cities over, but that didn't overly bother him as he would enjoy the drive. He knew Klien tended to work late hours some days, so checking his office he'd managed to get to see him. The older man had reacted in much the way Lizbeth and Silica had, only he seemed to control himself a bit better. Klien swore to take him out to dinner, which Kazuto agreed he'd take him up on the offer, but it was already past eight, and he wanted to get home soon so it'd have to wait.

Which brought him to the present, as he walked back to his bike. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the long black nylon bag still hanging from the handle. He'd borrowed one of Sugu's sword bags, not wanting to leave the swords home. He felt much safer and much more capable when he had them with him. Slinging the sword bag across his back, he placed his helmet back on and started up his bike, beginning the long drive back home.

As he left Klien's town, the traffic died out to the point where it felt as if he was the only one on the road, and it was true for the most part save for the passing car on the other side of the road, the bright headlights reflecting off his helmet's tinted visor. The freeway winded through the hilly forest that surrounded the area, the quarter-moon above and twinkling stars peeking through the trees from time to time. The overhead lights were spaced apart in exact measurements, causing an almost hypnotic effect as he passed under each.

Kazuto resisted the urge to pull on the throttle more, wanting to go faster on such an empty and nice road, but he'd rather not get caught in a speed trap that would bring more problems than it was worth. Last thing he needed was a cop asking why he was carrying sharpened swords around at night, on top of speeding. So instead, he settled into the saddle of his bike, trying to keep his mind off of the things that troubled him most. He tried to think of Shino and her warm body pressed into his. It worked for the most part - although it gave him a new problem as he could still remember the kiss he'd given her, and it'd certainly been anything but chaste. He knew he was going to get yelled at for that one, but he didn't mind too much.

But, his thoughts kept going back to one thing, one horrid image that would not leave him be. He grimaced, trying to erase the image of Asuna lying dead on the concrete. He didn't want to think of her like that, it wasn't her. Yet, when he found himself thinking about her alive, he felt guilt tear him up inside to where he wanted to scream out. It was then that the image of Zaza appeared before him, the mad eyes of that murderer gleaming like the street lamps ahead, whispering his lunacy into his ears. He gripped his handles tight. He wanted to see that bastard _dead. _He wanted it to be by _his_ hand. He thought of Aya, how she must have felt as she realized who Zaza was, what he was apart of. The thought drove him mad, he wanted to kick something, hit anything he could to relieve his building anger. Gritting his teeth, he pulled back on the throttle, the feeling of going faster the only way he felt relieved any of his anger.

He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he swore he'd avenge Asuna and everyone else who'd suffered. He had to protect everyone. A small whisper drifted into his ear, coming from within memory. _You aren't the hero this time, Kirito. _His eyes narrowed, shoving the memory away. He was going to prove Zaza wrong!

XXXX

As the city limit sign of Saitama prefecture came into view, Kazuto couldn't help but feel himself regain the tension he'd managed to let go of on the long drive. The highway he was on passed over the run down section of the area, and he knew the warehouse was less than half an hour away. If he thought the freeway between the two cities was dead, this was even worse. It was just past ten o'clock, but the streets were empty. The effect that Laughing Coffin had on the city was obvious. He knew that the police would be out, he'd have to be careful heading home. The highway would eventually give way into a main street through the main commercial area of the town, which he knew would be crawling with police, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Seeing a sign marking a turn off ahead, Kazuto clicked his tongue and decided to take the side streets home.

As he pulled into the slums, he couldn't help but keep his head on a swivel, turning it every few seconds as he went just a bit above the speed limit, glancing into the dark shadows of the city. It was beyond eerie to see how lifeless the area was. It had all the markings of a bad neighborhood, there were more steel fences and windows than anything else, the owners obviously worried about criminal activity. Many of the shops and buildings around him had been closed down since the early 2000's, their concrete husks decaying from neglect. The functioning buildings were covered in neon signs and bad paint jobs. He saw random pedestrians here and there, all looking like the lower dregs of society, and all of them looking as nervous as he felt.

He passed three lights in total, and now the city was even darker, quieter than before. The old street lamps, their orange light weak and flickering, now only covered partial areas and it was clear the budget didn't hold much for this area judging by how spaced out they were. The dark blotches of the city made him even more nervous, this was the kind of place your parents warned you about. He started to question if his decision had been the correct one.

That's when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, just as his motorcycle's head light illuminated a passing alleyway. He swore for a moment he saw a rusted white van parked within and two figures dragging a struggling something into it. He tried to catch a glimpse over his shoulder, but it was too late, he'd passed it. Struggling with indecision for a moment, he cursed and slammed on his breaks, turning a sharp U-turn that made his guts slam against his side. Revving the engine, he burst down the road and turned into the alleyway, hitting the brakes as he did so.

His headlight spilled into the dark brick alleyway, surprising the two men who turned to glare at him, revealing they were both similarly dressed in balaclavas and dark clothing. Both dropped the wriggling woman they carried, their hands going to cover their eyes from the light. Kazuto stared ahead in shock, what had he stumbled onto? Looking towards the woman they dropped, he saw her dressed in an SAO uniform, which gave him a startle – _it couldn't be. _Without thinking it through he kicked out the bike's kickstand and he got off the bike and pulled the sword bag from his back.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One shouted out, the only distinguishing feature being that he had a visible combat knife on his hip. He reached for his knife and pulled it out, it's sharp edge gleaming in the light, using his other hand to block out as much of the blinding light he could.

Kazuto's body seemed to move of it's own accord, following instinct rather than instruction. Pulling the zipper down on the bag, he reached in and grabbed the swords, discarding the bag and sheaths on top of his bike. He walked forward into the light of his headlight, creating a foreboding silhouette, his swords held in a comfortable grip.

The other masked man stepped forward, pulling out a knife of his own, it's curved and serrated blade looking menacing in the shadows that played across it. Looking down at the two swords the helmeted rider in front of them held, he stepped in front of his brother and he spoke out. "Listen, I suggest you get out of here if you know what's good for you. You just stepped in a massive pile of shit and you're lucky I'm being so generous. I'll give you till the count of five 'till -"

"Who are you?" Kazuto asked, his voice edging on a strange monotone. He was somewhere on the border of fear and a strange feeling he couldn't put a word to, but it was something he remembered, something he'd felt a long time ago.

The one with the regular knife grit his teeth and stomped up closer. "Don't you dare fuckin' interrupt us you little shit!" He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder and whipped his head around, some of his rage cooling as he saw the confident smirk on his brothers face.

"You want to know?" The serrated knife user asked, his tone haughty, not believing the fool before him. "I'm Jack Ripper, and this is Red Smile. You've see the news haven't you?" He left a hanging quality to his words, looking into the tinted visor of the motorcycle helmet the swordsman in front of him wore, annoyed he couldn't see the face.

The two long swords made a soft clink, as Kazuto's hands tightened. "Laughing Coffin." The speaking of the gang of murderers caused his rage to boil within him, as images of that mornings grim news report came to him, the blood drenched logo painted on the wall, knowing Aya's mutilated body lying just out of the camera's frame, but he knew what it would have looked like.

The killer with the serrated knife, Jack, chuckled, thinking the response was one of fear. "That's right. And if you don't leave, the same thing we did to that girl will happen to _you, _though I promise to make you a far more perfect work of art than her ugly body could ever hope to become." Of course this was a lie, as soon as the fool turned his back he'd be dead.

"You. . . _you're the ones –?!" _Kazuto started to see red as his swords began to shake. These men were the ones who killed Aya and god only knows who else. And they took _pleasure _in it?! The anger he felt on his drive started to return, thoughts of how Aya had to have suffered. The girl had always been so kind, always focused on either her schoolwork or friends. He even knew her boyfriend, Ryu,he had to be devastated. He glared into the eyes of the murderers, righteous anger filling him, their sickening evil making him want to tear them limb from limb! _No more. No more innocents are going to die. _

Jack laughed, "I see you're a fan of my work!" He took a few steps forward, now only two feet from the rider who's body was a black silhouette against his bike's light, spinning the knife in his hand. "How would you enjoy becoming one? Our schedule is quite full with this pretty thing here," he motioned towards the girl frozen stiff with fear, "but I'm certain we can make room." He waited a moment, before sighing and then extending his arm out. "I suppose talking isn't -" A sound of steel tearing through flesh shot through the alley and Jack blinked once. Looking down, he saw that the hand that held his knife was now missing, replaced with a bloody stump. Pain registered; He fell to his knees, his eyes shot open as he stared at the disfigured wrist, blood spurting from the artery and running down his jacket, drenching it. He screamed, clutching at it.

Red stared in horror at his brother, and the Rider who stood with one of the swords still outstretched from the vertical chop he'd delivered, blood staining the sword and his helmet. Letting out a roar of anger, he grasped his knife and charged, screaming at his brother's assailant. He thrust his knife out in a lunge, only to be met with empty air and the blinding light from the bike. He blinked in surprise, as he'd never seen the Rider move, but soon felt an indescribable pain as two solid pieces of steel were spun through his ribcage and then gut, one after the other in a whirlwind. Blood exploded from the large wounds and coated his attacker's side and wall. He fell to the ground with only a small scream, the air torn from one of his lungs. He convulsed on the dirt encrusted and bloody concrete a few times before dying with a muttered curse on his lips.

The girl, who'd been staring in horror at the situation before her was now held in place by shock as she watched the last of her would-be killers fall to the ground – wait. The one behind the Rider was moving, and he'd picked up his knife from his severed hand. She tried to shout out a warning, but she wasn't able to. She watched in silent terror as Jack jumped to his feet with a mad roar, the wicked dagger held in a reverse grip and aiming to plant itself in the back of the Rider's neck. But with the same grace and speed as he'd shown, he'd spun and slashed in a single move and Jack's head was freed from his shoulders as it flew into the darkness of the alley behind her. The corpse hit Rider, pushing him back a step as it spewed blood onto him, a few of the red droplets falling onto her face.

The Rider was still for a moment, before turning towards her, his blades dripping with blood. She couldn't help but stare in fear at his figure, soaked in crimson that was barely noticeable against his black clothing, yet it could still be seen shimmering from the light on his bike. He stood there for what felt like an eternity to her, before he knelt down next to Jack's headless corpse and fished around in his pocket, retrieving a cellphone. He navigated through it's interface, the bright screen illuminating his helmets visor, making it glow an eerie red from the blood that covered it. He pressed a button, and the phone's speaker came to life.

_This is 110, are you in danger? _

The Rider placed the phone down next to her, and she looked between him and the phone in shock as he stood and began to walk away. The police operator on the phone repeated himself on the phone, this time in a more insistent voice. She finally found herself able to speak, breaking through the barrier of fear she'd erected. "Wait!" But the Rider didn't turn around as he picked up his bag and sword sheaths, depositing them all into the bag, his hands seeming to shake. She called out again, but he got onto his bike and begun to back out, the engine roaring to life as soon as he had enough room to turn and drive away.

_Ma'am, I've traced your cell, police are on their way. Can you tell me if you're safe?_

The student stared at the empty void where the blinding light of the motorcycle had once been, she wasn't able to respond to the operator as she found herself unable to stop wondering about who saved her.

XXXX

Kazuto could barely keep his bike upright, as his speed dipped down far too low as he was unable to concentrate on driving, staring through the stained red visor and his mind in chaos. He coasted towards a nearby park, his breathing hard as he felt his stomach churning and bubbling, nausea assaulting him. He tried to turn, to bring his bike to a stop against the concrete, but the bike tipped over and he was thrown onto the sidewalk, his bike clattering to the ground with a loud crash, the tip over protection killed his engine. His shoulder slammed into the hard concrete and his helmet bounced off the hard ground, rattling his brain. He barely noted the swords that fell out of the bag and now were in plain view under the street lamp above him, the blood gleaming from the light. He tore off his helmet and threw it aside in time for him to violently expel the mediocre dinner he'd eaten from a convenience store not an hour earlier.

He retched twice more, until he was completely empty of food. The stench of blood and bile coated the inside of his nose, making him dry heave. It took him a moment to stop his jumble of thoughts, to push down the panic he felt and the disgust that overcame him. "What . . . what the hell did I. . .?!" Another wave of nausea hit him. He brought his arm up to wipe the bile from his chin, but stopped short as he saw that it was coated in blood. Bringing his hands up to view in the orange light of the cracked street lamp he saw that his gloves and arms were coated in another's blood. The evidence of his deed was also on his jacket, his jeans, his shoes.

His heart raced as he started snapping his head from side to side, looking up and down the street and around the park; No one was nearby. He scooped up the swords that lie next to him, shoving them back into the sword bag before going over to his bike. He was in shock, he was trying to do whatever he could to retain some sense of normalcy, but as he picked his bike up, he saw the blood that coated the handles where his hands had sat, and even some drippings against the painted black fuel tank. He tore his eyes away from it, propping the bike up as fast as he could before moving into the park. He had to think, he had to think logically – _fuck! _How the fuck could he, he just killed two people?!

He tried to not further incite himself anymore, attempting to take deep breaths. Across the dark park was a bathroom, it's light the only one in the park, the rest plunged in darkness. He jogged across the grass, picking up his helmet on the way, each sound coming from under his feet causing him to jump, swearing he was going to get caught by someone any second. Reaching the men's side of the bathroom, he took a quick peek around the corner that led within, seeing the old rundown bathroom covered in graffiti that held a rather unpleasant smell.

He crept within, quiet as he could, checking each stall as he passed them; besides the filthy toilets he was alone. Dropping his helmet and sword bag he shot over to the sink and stopped short of turning it on. Above the sink was a dirty old mirror, it's cracked surface covered in water spots and was carved with more graffiti. But, what caused him to stop cold was the reflection of a person who looked nothing like him. His black hair was matted and caked against his head with sweat. His grey eyes were wide and looked panicked, as they erratically shook. His skin was pale, save for small specks of blood that coated his neck. He found himself locked with his own gaze for a moment, forgetting about the fact he was covered in blood. Seeing himself like this gave him a small shock, a dose of reality to remind him that what had just happened was _real. _He'd actually been able to use the skills that had been drilled into him in SAO in real life. Theory was proven today, what was simulated in VRMMO's was still retained in your brain regardless of actual experience.

But this wasn't some game. It wasn't some fucked up fantasy of his. He'd just ended the lives of two human beings in cold blood. It had been nothing like in SAO. If he had thought that just the knowledge that he'd killed two people had an effect on him, it was nothing like this. The bodies didn't just disappear, all the evidence exploding into red pixelated effects. No, here they bleed, they scream and it had a feel, it had a temperature, it had a smell.

The feeling of the cooling blood upon his hands was sickening. He turned on the hot water as fast as he could, throwing his gloved hands underneath it, turning the water red. He sat there, wringing his gloved hands under the faucet over and over again, until the water was only tinted red. He pulled off his jacket in a near panic, remembering it too was coated. The sink was too small to fit the entire jacket, making him run it under in cycles, when he pulled the coat away, he saw that the entire sink was now painted with bloody water. He let out a small scream of frustration as he continued to wring and wash out the jacket, having at least a small amount of reason left to not touch anything with his bare hands.

For what seemed like hours he put his clothing under the running sink, even going so far as to use multiple sinks, as to not get any of the bloody water back onto them. Every sound that came from outside made him jump. At one point he'd heard the faint echo of police sirens, but he'd driven far enough away from the scene he hoped he was in the clear.

Finally, after getting the blood off his swords, he dried everything off with the paper towels that were thankfully in large supply. He put his wet clothing back on, grimacing when he saw that the water they still clung onto was tinted red. He would have to try and wash them without anyone being the wiser, but he could at least get home now. He wanted so bad to just lie down, to give himself a moment to think things out, but he had to get out of here. The sinks were still covered in blood, and he'd run out of paper towels before he could properly dry them all off. Grabbing his now clean helmet, he hesitated, feeling almost something sinister as he looked at the black helmet, the image of him standing in that blood soaked alleyway unnerved him. Shaking it off, he put it on and walked back into the cold night air, his wet body flinching.

Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone, and saw it was just past eleven, and that he had several missed calls from Shino and Sugu both, along with text messages, each begging him to contact them. He completely forgot about telling them about his trip out of town. A thought crossed his mind, a fear that they'd called the police because something might have happened to him. He considered calling them, but felt paranoid about remaining here even a moment longer and ran to his bike. He only prayed he wouldn't come home to a house full of police.

XXXX

Don't look at the undercover car. Don't wave at them or anything that signifies you recognize them, Kazuto remembered. When his home had first been attached a police detail to watch them twenty-four hours, seven days a week, they'd been told that. He pulled his bike in, as casual as he could – even if he didn't know how quite to do that. He kept this eyes away from the surrounding parked cars, knowing one of them held two police that were scrutinizing him. He pulled off his helmet, announcing it was him, and tucked it under his arm as he walked towards the front gate, trying not to be to stiff or fast in his walk. Glancing up, he saw his light was still on, Shino had to still be awake. Sugu's light was off, however, and he prayed that meant she'd gone to bed. He hesitated at his door, for a moment longer than he felt he should have – he was still being watched.

Unlocking the door, he was greeted by a dark living room and none of the telltale signs that any of the first floor rooms were occupied. He made his way in and closed the door as quiet as he could, turning the deadbolt behind him. He kicked off his shoes and picked them up, his first stop was going to be the bathroom. He would hopefully be able to wash his clothing and the sword bag.

He crept up the stairs, trying to be as silent as a ghost, glad that the wooden stairs didn't creak, they were still fairly new. Turning into the hallway at the top, he saw his room at the far end, it's door cracked open just enough to allow light to spill into the hallway. The bathroom was only a door down from his room, in between his and Sugu's on the other side of the hallway. His eyes were glued onto his door, he prayed he didn't attract any undue attention. Step after step, he made his way closer, until he found himself in front of the bathroom door, his hand on the doorknob.

He stopped himself, overcome with guilt at making Shino worry so much about him when he'd just sworn the opposite. She'd left twice as many phone calls and voicemails on his phone. Biting his lip, he chanced moving up to the crack in his door. He peered inside his room, and his face fell as he saw her curled up on his bed, wearing only one of his t-shirts, she clutched her cellphone tight by her face. She must have fallen asleep waiting for his call. He took a deep breath and pulled himself away from the scene. He felt like a piece of shit.

He tried to be as quick as he could, he wanted to wake Shino up and let her berate him. He'd made her worry about him, it was the least he deserved. Throwing his clothing and sword bag into the washer, he was glad that his aunt chose a high quality washing machine that boasted quiet efficiency. Upon closer inspection of his shoes, he'd gotten all the blood off of them in the park, so he left them at the foot of the washing machine next to the sheathed swords. Sitting in the bathroom, he scrubbed his skin raw, trying to get every last trace of his sin from his body, glad that he'd managed to overcome most of his panic.

After the initial shock of seeing real blood, he'd come to terms with what he did on the ride back home. He wasn't exactly new to murder and he did his best to justify it with the fact he'd saved that girl from a horrid death. In fact, he'd found himself almost happy with what he did, if he was honest with himself. They'd been members of Laughing Coffin; probably not original members either. He had been able to avenge Aya's death, if not at least getting revenge on her killers. It was a feeling he was guilty in taking secret pleasure from.

Emerging from the steam of the bathroom, he grabbed the swords from the changing room and wrapped a towel around his waist, the only clean clothing he'd have was in his room. He made sure to peek into the dark hallway before he emerged, not wanting anyone to see the swords he was going to have to hide. Crossing the hallway, feeling goosebumps run up his exposed body, he opened his door as to not let it make a noise and then closed it behind him.

He watched Shino for a moment, feeling his heart ache at the look on her sleeping face. She went to bed worried, it showed on her furrowed brows and lips that quivered from time to time. He reached over and turned off the light, the moonlight from his corner window enough to illuminate the small room. He snuck up to the side of the bed and placed the swords underneath it, sliding them further in. The sound of them was too loud and he saw Shino stir for a moment but she settled. He considered changing, but he couldn't wait, he had to talk to her. Seating himself on the side of the bed, he reached over as he brushed one of her tied bangs from her face and behind her ear, exposing her beautiful face that glowed in the moonlight.

His touch caused her to stir further, a low mumble escaping her pink lips as her eyes broke open. She blinked once, before they opened as fast as they could for having just awoken. "Kazuto-kun!" She called out, sitting up.

"Shino." Kazuto smiled at her, feeling overcome by the sensation like he hadn't seen her for years. So many things had happened today, and all of it left him feeling emotionally exhausted, but having her here so close to him was like an elixir of pure relief to his tired and broken spirit. He started to reach for her, but she beat him to the punch, shooting forward to wrap her arms around him, and he eagerly put his around her.

"Where were you?! I thought that –!" She cut herself off, her arms tightening around his midsection. She looked up at him, her face a mix of worry, anger, and love. She'd been taken home by the police as usual, picked up by an unmarked squad car and dropped off at home. When she saw Kazuto still hadn't returned, she'd assumed he was out getting some fresh air after cooping himself up for so long, but when he hadn't returned by nightfall, she'd assumed the worst and spent all night sending him a text or calling him every half hour. She hit him on his back with a balled up fist. "Idiot!"

Kazuto gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Shino, I got caught up in going to see my friends who'd been worred about me, one of them lives a few hours away. I should have called you."

"You. . .!" She let out an angry sigh, more frustrated that she wasn't able to stay mad at him, evident by how hard she felt herself clinging to him. "Jerk." She mumbled, laying her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating under his moist skin.

Kazuto reached down and picked her chin up. He gave her a sincere smile as he looked into stubborn eyes that tried so hard to stay that way. His heart still ached, with both need and overwhelming love, and he felt himself start to cry, his eyes brimming over.

Shino let out a small gasp of surprise as she saw the tears, and reached up to his face. "Kazuto-kun? What's wrong?" She felt the warm tear brush her thumb as she tried to wipe them away, blushing when he pushed his cheek into her hand, his face speaking that he felt safe and at home in her hand.

"I just. . . I love you, Shino. You know that right?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the words, the feeling he put behind them speaking volumes above what anything he could say from that point on. She blushed as she pulled herself up to be level with his eyes. Something was bothering him, she could tell, but she would wait to ask him. She wouldn't let him struggle with it alone and she would do everything in her power to keep them happy. She blushed as she remembered the morning's events and spoke in a heated voice that barely held back it's desire. "You still owe me, remember?" She breathed out, pulling in close to his mouth, their breaths mingling.

He couldn't possibly deserve this. He was a horrible monster who'd taken the lives of other human beings, who'd forsaken a woman who loved him from the bottom of her heart and caused her death. Yet here sat the other woman he loved more than life itself, fully accepting him. "Shino." he whispered out as he pushed himself closer to her and was surprised when she broke the distance first with a hard push against his lips. He grabbed onto her with all his strength, overcome with desire, as lighting sparked from their touch. Their tongues met in a fierce duel, neither allowing the other to take any lead in the exchange. Their mouths broke apart and smashed back together like magnets, each drawn to the other by a force of nature they could never comprehend.

Shino let out a moan that surprised even her, as she felt one of his hands grasp her breast with desperation, kneading at it roughly. She hadn't been touched like this by him in so long, her body craved the carnal desires of the flesh and there was only one person she wanted giving it to her. Running her hand down his moist, warm skin she tore the towel away, his hard erection now freed and pressing against the side of her thigh. She reached down to grab the engorged member, loving the feel of him jumping at her touch as she started to rub it, holding it firm in her hand.

He almost whimpered in her mouth, her touch reminding him of how much he'd missed her. He wasn't about to let her win, however, and reached down with his fingers to rub the outside of her panties, but found that they were already soaked, her juices sticking to his fingers through the cotton. Breaking away from the kiss, making her try and pull him back to her, he pushed the soaked cloth away and plunged his finger into her, making her moan out. "Shino, you're already flooding down here."

She blushed as she felt his finger poke and rub inside her private parts, moaning out. "I-I just. . . Don't – _aah!" _She found herself unable to speak as he inserted another finger into her. She barely noticed when he rearranged them so that she was sitting in his lap against his chest. She let out another sharp cry as his mouth found her sensitive neck, while his other hand lifted his shirt off her, leaving their hot skin to stick to each other. The same hand reached down and kneaded her breasts as he continued to assault her dripping pussy. "_K-Kazuto!" _

He couldn't help but feel himself almost get pushed to the edge of an orgasm hearing her cry out his name, feeling his manhood pressed right between her perfectly shaped ass. He continued his merciless assault, wanting to hear more of her delicious cries, forgetting that Sugu was sleeping in the other room.

Shino reached behind her, half out of her mind as she grasped onto his hair. She felt her impending orgasm slam into her mind like fierce waves, her vision blurring as she felt his hand rub against her clit with each of his finger thrusts. Her body began to tingle, her crotch melting from the heat that was being produced. She felt a line of saliva rolling down the side of her mouth, as her breathing became irregular. She started chanting his name slowly, almost mumbling it as she continued to lose focus on her sanity. With a final deep thrust of his two fingers, whatever was left of her sanity fled her as she let out a scream that was muffled by Kazuto's mouth, catching it before it could do the damage it promised to do. Her body trembled and buckled from her orgasm, drenching Kazuto's hand.

He pulled away from her mouth, her excess saliva coating his lips and tongue, watching as she panted hard and stared longingly into his eyes with a lost and delirious expression. He pulled up his hand, seeing it was covered in her juices. He licked his hand clean, savoring her taste. Looking back towards her, he smiled seeing she was still recovering. Planting a kiss on her cheek he whispered into her ear. "Are you ready?" She mumbled an answer back, something he couldn't quite make out. "You'll have to say it clearly, I can't hear you."

"Please, Kazuto-kun, I need it, put it in me."

He blushed, not expecting her to be so forthwith. Turning her around, he let her take the lead, as she straddled his hips and positioned herself above his waiting member, her lips hugging around the very tip of him, causing them both to shudder in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, she dropped herself in one movement, engulfing his entire length to the base, making them both cry out. She let out a gasp as she felt him grip her ass tightly with his hands, already starting to lift up her hips and slam her back down onto his cock. "K-Kazuto-kun, that –!" Her words were turned unintelligible as she wrapped her arms around his head and moved in sync with his pulling, moaning out each time she took him fully inside her, the sensations of her inner walls moving to fit him sending a static charge through her body.

Kazuto's vision felt like it was swimming, he never felt her be so forward before, she'd taken over the pacing and was moving her hips on her own. He felt as if he as going to melt away from the amount of heat and pressure he felt around his organ. Every fold and contour of her inner sanctum was doing it's best to squeeze and massage out his frustration and tension, it felt amazing. Lost in his delirium, he barely noted her pushing him back onto the bed, her hands pressing into his shoulders as she took over completely and rode him as hard as she could. He glanced down at where their bodies joined, mesmerized by the sight of his glistening member being swallowed whole by her pussy, the wet sounds it made as they fully joined sounding like an erotic opera to him. He brought his hands to rest on her hips, letting out erratic and low moans, unable to think or speak.

Shino's eyes were half-lidded as she stared down at Kazuto's face, getting drunk off his expression of being lost in their love-making. It spurred her on to slam down harder and faster, making her start to cry out from the feeling of his cock molding her insides to fit him. She felt him grow larger inside her, making her pleasure double as all the nerves in her fired off signals faster than she could understand them. She felt her balance start to shake, but she refused to give in until he came, she would make him forget about whatever it was that troubled him, make him forget about the horrors he'd dealt with and it turn it would make her forget her own. She pushed herself further down towards him, beginning to slam her hips onto him as fast and hard as she could and grabbed his lips in a messy kiss.

Kazuto grabbed the back of her head, his fingers locking in her hair as he sucked on her tongue and returned the kiss with as much passion as he could. He felt himself completely wrapped in her warmth, feeling a greater security than he'd known in a while. He started to feel his cock throb and his head became light, he knew he was on the edge of a climax. "Sh-Shino, I'm . . . I'm – _ahh – _I'm going to cum!"

Shino was close too, feeling her own orgasm starting to black out her mind and vision, as she felt herself drooling from their kiss and love-making. She only gave a brief nod before she gave everything she had to her thrusting.

Kazuto reached out and grabbed her ass hard, squeezing the firm appendage, trying to pull him off her as he warned her again he was going to cum, but he could only let out a loud yell as she pushed down on him one final time, fully devouring his member to the base and he felt his head explode with his cock, his nerves going into overdrive as he felt her inner walls contract and squeeze around his sensitive organ, milking him of every last drop it could.

Shino shuddered and screamed his name in a broken and stuttered cry, before falling forward onto his sweaty chest, feeling his throbbing member ejaculate hot semen into her; it was a new sensation that she loved. She felt herself starting to blackout, her vision growing dim. She tried to mumble out his name, as her hands feebly roamed across his shoulders and neck.

Kazuto found her roaming hands with with his own, interlocking their fingers as he kissed the side of her head. He was still riding on the edge of his orgasm, feeling her body shake and twitch around him. It was so much more intense to come inside her, feeling her muscles contract and pull at him was like nothing that could be described with words. A minute passed, the only sound that filled the room was their heavy breathing, and he felt her lift her head up, her eyes still swimming from the aftermath. "Kazuto," she whispered out, pulling herself up to be able to give him a kiss. It was a slow and tender kiss, nothing but love and affection put behind it before she raised her head back up. "Don't do anything on your own, okay?"

Her request made him blink, staring into her warm brown eyes. Something about what she said made him feel like she knew exactly what he'd done that night. But, he couldn't agree with what she asked, what he had to do, was something only he had to do. Placing his hands gently on her cheeks, he gave her a smile. "All I need, is you to be with me, Shino. Nothing else matters."

She smiled and dipped down to give him another kiss. She knew that he wasn't going to tell her about what was bothering him. But she wouldn't pry it out of him, she'd only be there for him as long as she could. Feeling the warm sensation that lingered inside her, she pulled him out of her, and felt his cum start to drip out of her.

Seeing her do so, Kazuto was reminded that he'd came inside her. Looking down at her face, he saw she had a smile on her face as she shook her head once against his chest. "It should be okay." While it wasn't foolproof, she was in her safe zone. She felt her eyelids get heavy as she slid off his chest, to rest her head on his shoulder – her favorite pillow. She considered cleaning herself, but was far too tired, she could worry about it in the morning.

Kazuto wrapped his arm around her tight, fumbling for the blankets. He heard her mumble something in her half asleep state. He asked her to repeat herself as he leaned his ear closer to her.

"I can't. . . feel it. . .anymore. . . the gun. . ."

He watched her for a while longer, her words resonating in his core. Had she really been feeling the terrors of what Zaza had done to her all this time? He scoffed at himself, of course she would have, and yet she was still able to focus on trying to make him feel better. Reaching down, he kissed the top of her head, before pulling the blanket up enough to where it rested on her chin. He watched her sleeping face for what felt like an hour, lost in his own thoughts.

What Zaza had done, what he still wanted to do. These were things he was _not _going to let pass. If Zaza could become who he was in Aincrad, a murderer who sought to indiscriminately kill anyone he chose for his own sick pleasure – then he could become Kirito, his own inner persona of a hero.

_You aren't the hero this time, Kirito. _

Kazuto furrowed his brows as he glared at the memory. _We'll see about that – Zaza! _Clenching his free hand he swore, The Black Swordsman would be reborn.

XXXX

And boom shakalaka. Done with Chapter 4!

Thank you all so, so much for your kind and supportive reviews. The fact that I didn't get a single scathing review about the choice I made in this surprised the hell out of me. I love reading all of your thoughts, your support and everything else. Seeing your reviews pop up in my inbox is like christmas morning every time for me, this is the only payment I receive and it's far better than money.

The last chapter, the climax of our tale is next everyone. I want to share with you this song, one of my driving factors behind the feeling I have for the next chapter: watch?v=DlNF2dQvh0I

What will happen next? You'll just have to find out what.

Until next time everyone,

Shinobi no Ryu


	5. Chapter 5 Part One

Takashi Toro, better known now as Pyro, walked through the empty park with a smile on his face as he observed the freshly inked tattoo of of Laughing Coffin's logo on the inside of his wrist. A local tattoo artist who was used to inking gangsters did them all, he was the type more concerned with money than ethics.

The tattoo was a thing you were allowed, if not expected, to get after your first kill for the gang – organization, he reminded himself. The Boss didn't like it when they referred to Laughing Coffin as a simple gang. He'd only met the man once, but he could tell the man meant business, even if he did look like a freak. And when he thought about it, he had to agree with him. This wasn't like working for the Yakuza family he was with, he got to have all sorts of fun in Laughing Coffin.

"You really shouldn't be flashin' that thing around."

Pyro glanced over at his partner, Takayama Jin, aka Stinger. He'd joined up on the same day as Stinger, so they'd been paired up for their little hunts. They made a good team too. Stinger was quite the ladies man, and even with the men he could become brothers with them in under five minutes. He'd find the unsuspecting marks and lead em to a nice quiet area where he would inject them with a special concoction that knocked 'em out cold. Then they'd drag them back to a quiet spot and that's where he got to have his fun. His namesake was earned, after all.

"Hpmh!" Pyro scoffed as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette, looking back ahead towards the concrete path dotted with the occasional light post. "Why, you think I'm worried about some cop seein' it? Dumb bastards can't do shit with such a weak lead, I'd be out before I'd have had a chance to warm up a pair of cuffs."

Stinger shook his head. "It ain't the cops you should be worried about."

Pyro interrupted the drag of his cigarette with a sharp exhale, snapping his head towards Stinger. "Are you kidding? You better not be talkin' 'bout that damn _Black Rider _that's got everyone so goddamn spooked?" He watched Stinger's uncertain face for a moment before letting out a curse, slapping his forehead with the hand that held the cigarette loosely with two fingers. "I can't believe this shit – _he's a myth. _They just got iced by a rival gang alright? All that shit those kids have been saying is just some bullshit they made up, probably from watching too much anime." He brought his hand down to take another puff from his smoke. "Unless you _really _think that some nut job is going around on a motorcycle, dressed like he's outta a video game and chopping people up with two swords? Not even the goddamn Yakuza pull that shit anymore, it only happens in the movies."

Stinger gave a small chuckle, looking properly chastised. "I suppose you're right, it's pretty stupid when you think about it with a level head." He still couldn't help but shudder, however, as he looked around the expansive park it was quiet enough outside that every sound could be heard. The park was a rather nice one, that spanned far enough that you couldn't see the city on all sides through the thick of trees, though at night it only added to it's creepy factor as far as he was concerned.

The light of the street posts every fifteen feet served as a type of small sanctuary for him, as they continued their path. He couldn't help but stare in dread at the darkness between circles of light, feeling as if something sinister hid between. Every last inch of the park that surrounded them held the same foreboding darkness, reverting his a part of his mind to that of a child's, fearing the unknown. Each bush and tree warped in the darkness, hiding creatures in them, faces matrixing in the swirling black. Stinger jumped when he felt a rough slap on his arm, causing him to snap his view to Pyro.

Pyro glared at his comrade, shaking his head with a scowl. "I can't believe how spooked you are." Stinger's face was covered in cold sweat, he knew the pretty boy didn't handle well under pressure but this was absurd. He'd even heard a rumor that their boss was getting worked up over the Black Rider, though he had to doubt the authenticity of that as their Boss was the type that communicated through messages and hand offs, rarely did he meet with anyone face to face, save for their initiation. Holding his cigarette loosely between his lips, Pyro stopped walking and reached behind into the waistband of his pants.

Stinger stopped, turning towards Pyro, about to ask him what he was up to when he saw a gleaming piece of steel emerge. "Is that –?"

Pyro pulled the slide back on the glock handgun, loading a round into the chamber with a loud click. He held the dangerous instrument up, turning it in a half circle, showing it off to Stinger. "It is. It was a present from the Boss." He couldn't help but admire the gun with an appraising eye, a grin appearing on his face. "I really hope the asshole is real, if I'm honest. I've never had the chance to shoot someone before and I've been itching to put a couple slugs into something since I got this." He glanced towards Stinger who's eyes were locked onto the gun. "You feel any better now? Or are you gonna tell me that a guy with swords is gonna be able to do shit when we got this?"

Stinger snapped himself out of his trance, his face breaking from the look of amazement it held, his eyes full of the relief he felt. "Holy shit, I don't know how the hell you got your hands on that, but yeah, I feel a lot better now!"

Pyro scoffed, shaking his head. "I swear, I'm taking your scrawny ass to the gym. If you need a gun to make you feel safer, you gotta learn to fight." As he started to put the gun back behind him, he caught something strange out of the corner of his eye, a break in the constant pattern of circles of light. He turned his head fully, and narrowed his eyes.

Stinger caught the look on his friend's face, noting he no longer held an annoyed amusement about him, rather a serious air about him. He asked in a nervous voice what he'd seen, and followed his line of sight. When he fully turned his head back towards the front of the path, he felt a chill run down his spine. At the very edge of the next sanctuary of light, a dark figure's silhouette could barely be made out, but enough to see that it was a man.

Pyro pulled the gun back out, aiming it straight down the path with a cold glare. "Who's there? Come out." He demanded. The figure was still for a moment, before it took a step forward, and he could hear Stinger's breath catch in his throat.

In his head, Stinger whispered to himself the things he could now make out: A black motorcycle helmet, a long black coat and two sword handles, poking out from the figure's shoulders. He stammered unintelligibly for a moment, before he was able to finally form a sentence. All the rumors and reports had been spot on. "I-It's him!" Stinger took a step back in fear, his entire body trembling from fear.

Pyro ignored the coward, leveling the gun's sight at the black visor that rejected any light that touched it. "If you don't want to die, take that helmet off nice and slow."

The figure reached up with fingerless gloved hands, but they went past the helmet and unsheathed the swords in a single movement, the sounds of the steel scraping out of the scabbards ringing through the park. The twin gleaming blades were held with their points towards the ground, the figure remaining still.

Pyro's brow knit further. "Wrong move asshole." Squeezing the trigger he shot a single round, a crack of thunder shattering the tranquility of night. Where he expected to see shattered glass, to hear a violent scream, instead the figure was swallowed whole by the shadows and disappeared.

Stinger let out a small scream as he jumped closer to Pyro, his hands already fumbling for the small switchblade he kept on his person. "P-Pyro! That was – _That was!" _He was silenced by a jarring elbow to his face, making him cry out in pain.

"_Shut the fuck up!" _Pyro screamed, now sweating as he dragged his gun left and right, searching the surrounding darkness with the gun sights. The moon was almost new, so the only light that broke the absolute darkness was the pale glow of the street light, his eyes now adjusted to it's glare. "Where the hell are you?!" He screamed out again, as his ears strained for any sound that would betray the man whom he could no longer doubt the existence of. It was absurd, that someone was actually going around _hunting _members of Laughing Coffin! That wasn't how this type of thing worked! "Stinger!" Pyro yelled, still hearing his partner's cries of pain and terror. "Goddammit – _Jin! _Pull yourself together and watch my back!"

Stinger pulled his hand away from his bleeding nose, the red liquid running down his face and spilling onto the concrete below with a silent splash. He pressed his back up against Pyro's as he barely held out the knife, his eyes darting about the darkness, feeling as if it was closing in on them. Everywhere he looked, he swore he saw the shape of the helmet staring at him, it's malicious intent making itself clear, how it wanted his life. His heartbeat hammered in his ears and he felt like he was going to die from a heart attack at any moment.

A sharp whistling sound was the only warning either of them got, before Pyro yelled out in pain. Looking down, the older Yakuza saw a kitchen knife jutting out from his right wrist, piercing the newly inked tattoo. The sound of muffled footfall alerted him to a charge, and he brought the gun up to fire in it's direction, but faltered as the muscles contracted around the sharp blade still embedded in his wrist, the sharp pain forcing him to stop. He let out a small gasp as the darkness broke like a cloud of smoke and watched as the harbinger of hell emerged from it.

Stinger turned towards the sound, pushing away from Pyro, just in time to see a sharp blade explode from the back of Pyro's head, the point of the long sword only inches from the bridge of his nose, causing blood to splatter onto his face. His lungs froze up as his muscles contracted around his chest, robbing him of his ability to breathe. Pyro's body collapsed to it's knees, the gun clattering to the path below and revealing the Black Rider still holding himself in his thrust that ended Pyro's life.

The Black Rider pulled the lifeless corpse within range of his extended leg and pushed the corpse from his blade, making Pyro fall backwards, his brains spilling out in red chunks from both ends of his pierced skull.

The unnatural way that his partner's corpse fell backwards seemed to make up Stinger's fight or flight reflex, making him scream out in sheer terror, as every last synapse in his brain instructed him to _run. _He pushed off his back foot, envisioning himself running like the wind as fast as he could, getting out of the park and not stop until he was safe at home in his warm bed. One step, two steps, and as he brought his third step to bare, he found himself missing the feeling of his leg hitting against the concrete, and instead went sailing head first towards the ground below, his skull bouncing off the road with a gut wrenching crack. The pain from his fall barely registered from how much adrenaline he had rushing through his system. Thinking he tripped, he glanced down, only for his thinking processes to shut down as he saw the large trail of blood leading from his right knee, to the detached lower part of his leg, still laying where it had been severed a foot away from him.

He screamed. He clutched at his bleeding stump and screamed.

The Black Rider walked towards Stinger, whom had fallen just short of the light's edge, and knelt next to him. His presence reminded the wounded killer he wasn't alone and his cries stifled as he stared up at the Black Rider, trying to push himself away, but the pain and his panic stopped him from making a coherent effort. His struggles were stopped just as he got half his body off the pavement and onto the cool grass behind him by a razor sharp blade pressed into his neck. "P-Please –!" Stinger started, staring into the faceless mask of the black helmet, feeling the blade press closer into his flesh as he tried to speak. He was interrupted by the cold voice of the Black Rider.

"Where is Red Eyed Zaza?"

Stinger was so taken off guard by the question that he only stared at his assailant in shock, the burning pain from his leg already starting to be numbed by survival instincts. "W-What?" he asked, but felt the blade press further into his neck, as the question was repeated, albeit with more force. Red Eyed Zaza, his boss. "I-I don't know! No one knows where the boss is!" He heard a small grunt from the Black Rider, as if he'd expected the answer.

"How do you contact him then?"

"W-We use a dead drop system, he puts targets in a-an envelope and we take them from there." He watched as the Black Rider pulled out a map from his breast pocket.

"Point them out on a map, and I'll call for help."

A moment of hope seized Stinger, he still had a chance to survive this – but to betray Zaza would be certain death. At the insisting pressure from the blade however, he made up his mind quickly, better to take his chances with Zaza later. "G-Give it here!" His blood stained hands almost tore the map open, taking the pen offered by the Black Rider who'd taken the sword from his neck. Stinger drew X's all over the map, seven spots in total in semi-deserted areas of town that wouldn't draw much attention. He thrust the map back towards the Black Rider, who took the map and held it in front of his visor. Stinger started to feel his head spin from the loss of blood, and felt his stomach churn. Small tendrils of pain began to reemerge from his mind as the adrenaline began to wane and he started groaning.

The Black Rider stuffed the now folded map into his coat's pocket. Stinger looked up at him in his delirium. "H-Hey, you're going to call an ambulance right?!" he waited to see the cell phone the Black Rider would produce, but instead a small photo was pulled out. He pushed the photo towards him, and Stinger's blood ran so cold he shivered. The photo was of a teenaged girl in an SAO uniform.

"You recognize her."

Stinger shook his head furiously. "I-I've never seen her!"

"Take another look." The Black Rider insisted as he pressed the photo into his face. He listened as Stinger made another lie, and the Black Rider lifted the sword from his neck.

Stinger let out an almost shaky sigh, he'd bought it he thought, before he unleashed a bloodcurdling scream as a sword was thrust through his shoulder and stuck into the dirt underneath him.

"Kyou was her name." The Black Rider spoke, uninterested if Stinger heard him through his screaming, and produced another photo, this time of a teenaged boy dressed in an SAO uniform. "And this was Shin." He let the photo linger in Stinger's face for a moment before he placed them both on the ground by Stinger. "Both of you miserable excuses for human beings kidnapped them, and they were later found dead, stuffed in a barrel and burnt to a crisp, _alive_." The Black Rider's voice shook towards the end. His hand shot out and gripped Stinger's jaw _hard, _pulling him up to where his face almost touched the visors glass. "If you actually think I would ever have mercy on a pile of filth like you, you're dead wrong." Dropping his head, the Black Rider reached over and tore the sword from Stinger's shoulder as he stood, flicking blood from his swords and sheathing them, walking over towards Pyro.

Stinger screamed in pain as he rolled on the grass, but now that he was free from the pinning grip, did everything he could to push himself away, even as he felt his consciousness start to waver from the amount of blood he'd lost, yet his fear kept him going. His right arm would respond, the tendons that controlled it severed. He used his left arm to pull himself forward, inch by inch, as he glanced over at the Black Rider who was rummaging through Pyro's jacket. He snapped his head back forward, doing everything he could to speed himself up, crying as he refused to believe this was the end for him.

So what if he had raped that girl before Pyro had his own fun!? Women were nothing but miserable bags of filth that existed solely for his entertainment! Who the fuck was this bastard to judge him?! He started cursing over and over again, "_Shit, shit shit!" _as he pulled himself further away, he didn't deserve this!

Then, after having made it no more than a foot from where he'd fallen, he started to feel liquid get poured onto his body. He turned over in time to get a face full of it, and the unmistakeable smell of gasoline filled his nostrils and his eyes widened. He looked up and saw the small metal container that the Black Rider held get tossed aside as he held up an ornate silver lighter – it was Pyro's.

"I'd have rather done this the other way, but it is what it is."

"W-Wait! Please, _I don't want to die!_"

The Black Rider flicked his wrist and the lighters top was opened, the spark of flame chasing the darkness that surrounded the Black Rider's helmet. The flame was reflected in the visor, and he spoke, "I wonder what you did when Kyou and Shin begged for their lives?" He waited a moment, and then saw the look of horrible understanding fill Stinger's eyes, of the guilt he carried with him. "That's what I thought." He flicked the lighter at him.

Stinger's screams echoed throughout the park as he was encased in a coffin of flames, he could no longer think or breath as every last inch of his body was being devoured by the insatiable flames. The last sight he saw before his eyes were seared away was the reflection of his own torched body in the Black Rider's visor.

XXXX

_Grant this mercy, O Lord, we beseech to Thee, to Thy servant departed, that she may not receive in punishment the requital of her deeds who in desire did keep Thy will and as the true faith here united her to the company of the faithful, so may Thy mercy unite her above to the choirs of the angels. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen. _

The Priests jagged English faded away into the quiet winter morning, the chill of frost heavy among the shoulders of the black clothed funeral attendees. They all ranged from family to friends, but the bulk of the large crowd were students from SAO survivors school. All of them came to pay their respects to the woman whom they all respected, the woman who'd played an instrumental part in freeing them from that death game. If it hadn't been for her and many other brave departed souls, they would not be here able to breath fresh air and live in reality.

A small nod from the Priest was given, and the mahogany casket began to lower into the moist earth below. A solemn looking father and son stepped forth, each holding a bouquet of roses, which they placed on the descending casket. Both of their hearts were broken and shattered to the winds, as this was the second funeral in two days.

More of the attendees stepped forth to bequeath their final gifts to the dead. A weeping Lizbeth placed a small golden locket onto the casket, within it held small pictures of herself and Asuna. Silica, who's eyes were red and puffy, placed a stuffed animal that resembled Pina onto the casket, before breaking down into tears once more and Lizbeth helped her up and away. Klien and Agil both stepped forward, each with a single red rose.

Klien whispered, his eyes reflecting how much he was having to harden himself to avoid becoming like Silica as he said his final goodbyes to his friend, "Any sign of Kazuto yet?"

Agil whispered a small prayer in English, before stepping back with Klien. He pointed with a small nod of his head away from the crowd of people, up on a nearby hill that was fringed by trees.

Klien frowned, his eyes losing their temper, as he saw Kazuto standing in the shade of the trees, dressed in a disheveled and dirty black tux and tie, holding a single tarnished rose. Kazuto's face was hidden by his bangs, but the large brown bruise on his cheek was evident. At his side stood Shino, who held onto his other hand with a brave face, and she held her own rose as well.

"So, Asuna's old man really did –?!" He was silenced by a hushing sound by Agil, as Asuna's father looked in their direction. Klien cursed, as he shot a glare at the irate father, it wasn't right to keep Kazuto away.

More and more gifts were placed into the grave, as the coffin continued it's descent. By the time the coffin reached the bottom, it could no longer be seen, lost in the sea of gifts for the dead. With a final closing prayer from the Priest, the congregation broke up, all of the attendees supporting each other as they departed. When the last person had cleared, the Priest beckoned the two graveyard workers come over, each holding a shovel.

"Wait."

The Priest looked behind him, and saw Kazuto standing with Shino at his side. He gave a sad smile at the teen and stepped aside, motioning for the two workers to stop. "I hope you don't hold any ill will towards Yuki-san?" The Priest asked, remembering the earlier incident. "You must understand, it is a trying time."

Kazuto only nodded as he stepped to the edge of the earthen grave. "I know. I understood what the consequences were when I told him what I had." He sat down at the edge, crossing his legs, uncaring that the dew filled grass below was soaking his underside. He felt Shino kneel next to him, her hands on his shoulders as she leaned into him. His free hand went to rest onto her hand, as he took a deep breath.

"Asuna, I haven't had a chance to speak to you since what happened then. I wish I would have been allowed to see you one last time, but I couldn't let myself before I told your father what I'd done. It would be wrong for me to attend without his blessing, which he didn't give." He looked down at the rose, their petals a bit ruffled and the plastic wrapping around them dirtied from when he'd dropped them after letting himself be punched. He reached out and dropped the rose, as they fell to join the rest of the numerous offerings. Shino followed soon after, dropping her own rose.

"This rose isn't much, I'm afraid. But there isn't anything in this world I could offer up to represent how much you meant to me, Asuna. I love you more than words can express, in a way different from a lover that I don't understand and I never will." He glanced towards Shino, glad to see that she only smiled at him, her eyes glistening in the morning rays. "You were the reason I was able to survive through SAO, the reason I was able to find my strength within myself. I'll never forget you." He was silent for a moment, bowing his head as he felt Shino place the back of her head onto his shoulder. He could still remember every little thing about her. Everything that made her who she was, from her smile, to her laugh, how angry she could get, every little nuance was still engraved into his memory.

Even if Shino had taken over his heart, the love he held for Asuna was unique and would always be within his heart. "And though there is nothing physical I can offer you," his voice dropped to a low whisper, to the point where only Shino could possibly hear him, "I swear that I _will _lay flowers upon your grave once Zaza is gone and dead. That much I _can_ and _will_ do." Giving a final squeeze to Shino's hand, he pushed himself up, noting that his rear had gone numb from the cold and wet grass. He smiled to the Priest and thanked him, Shino offering her own thanks, before they walked off. Kazuto closed his eyes as he heard the sound of dirt being shoveled into the grave. _Goodbye, Asuna. _The cold wind blew through his black locks, revealing his face, showing a pair of hardened eyes, their stormy color dark like a winter sky before a harsh blizzard.

"Kazuto."

Kazuto turned, his back stiffening as he recognized the voice. "Agil." He turned with a forced smile, knowing it must have looked horrible on his face.

The older man had a troubled look on his face, he'd waited out of sight until he saw Kazuto was done saying his farewells in peace. "You haven't been answering your phone, I've been trying to get a hold of you."

Kazuto's eyes darted to the side, his brow knitting for a spilt second. He felt a reassuring squeeze from Shino and he spoke, "Sorry, I've been busy trying to catch up with school work." He let out a soft chuckle, looking back at Agil, "Catching up _again _I suppose."

"Kazuto, the swords." Agil spoke bluntly, sensing the teen was dancing around the subject. "Where are they?"

Kazuto looked shocked, looking around once. "Is this really the best -"

"All those news reports, you've seen them haven't you?" Agil saw his question hit the nail on the head, Kazuto's previous show of ignorance and joviality faded with a rigid stance. "I'm not a fool Kazuto, the reports of the Black Rider have been of a man driving a motorcycle wielding two longswords."

"There's lots of people with access to swords and motorcycles."

"_Kazuto." _

The two stared at each other for a long time, neither giving any ground to the other. Agil closed his eyes and sighed. "Kazuto, I can't be implicated in this. If you get caught my family -"

"You won't, Agil." Kazuto spoke, interrupting the older man. "I've already thought about that. Nothing that could lead back to you is on those swords. If you're asking me to give them back, I won't, nor would you want them back – not anymore." He watched as Agil's face turned to one of pity, staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry for lying to you Agil, but if there's one thing you can believe is that I never intended for this to happen, but once it did I knew that I had the power to make things right. I'm not stopping until I find Zaza, I owe Asuna that."

"And what about her?" Agil asked, looking towards Shino who stood as tall as she could next to Kazuto. "You know about this? And you're okay with it?"

Shino gave a single nod. "I stand behind him fully in the decision he's made."

Agil shook his head. Looking to Kazuto he spoke in a tone that beget his disappointment, "You know what the old saying is, 'When embarking on a quest for revenge, dig two graves.'"

Kazuto nodded. "I know. But they're not going to stop until everyone one of my friends and comrades from SAO lie dead. You might be content with leaving it with the police Agil, but if they had come after your family, I somehow doubt you'd be telling me what you have."

Agil frowned, not liking that his family got dragged into this. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, Kazuto. Do what you will, but don't expect my help with this. You're only going to get people hurt."

Kazuto's face remained neutral as he nodded to his statement, before giving a solemn goodbye and a bow, with Shino mimicking him. They turned and started to walk off, but he heard Agil throw one final statement.

"Don't get yourself killed, alright?"

Kazuto continued to walk towards the cemeteries gate, only answering by a single wave he threw over his shoulder.

XXXX

"_Continuing the morning's top news story, the two bodies found in Saitama park this morning have been identified. Both were men with previous ties to influential Yakuza families, and it is believed they were both members of Laughing Coffin. This only furthers the strange shift in murders, bringing the number of dead Laughing Coffin members brought to ten. With us today is police Detective Tanayama – Detective, do you believe that the recent murders are part of some sort of rival gang war?"_

"_There isn't any way to verify that. Up until now, our prefecture has been only victim to smaller gang style crime, and we doubt this is the work of any sort of Yakuza." _

"_So then, what do the police believe is behind this terrible and bizarre chain of murders?" _

"_I'm afraid I'm not a liberty to discuss such details, but you can rest assured that we are on the right path." _

"_Then, can you tell us about this mysterious 'Black Rider' that many of the would-be victims spoke of? All of them were saved by the same man – is he a vigilante?"_

"_Again, I cannot discuss those types of details." _

"_It's come to our attention that all of the Laughing Coffin members have been killed in ways similar to previous victims. If that's the case, then this must be some type of revenge style killing, correct? Have you pursued any leads on that -" _

The television's screen blinked off, it's now black glass screen reflecting the image of Zaza seated on a dirty green couch, his mask removed. He glared at the television screen, his teeth clenched as the report of Pyro and Stinger's deaths were now confirmed by the media. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly who was behind this – _but how? _

_Kirito. . . _ Zaza thought as he leaned forward, his new mask laid out on the coffee table in front of him. He'd gotten it made to look just like the one he'd owned in Aincrad, except now it was made from steel. He reached out with a bandaged hand and traced the red lenses of the eyes as he stewed over the implications of the news. How could it be that Kirito wasn't still drowning in his own misery? He'd supposed that wanting revenge was expected, but he had seen the look in his eyes!

He had beaten him. He had torn from Kirito the thing he cherished most in this world – so how had he recovered?! And now he was going around, playing the hero! Zaza fist clenched hard enough around the remote control that he cracked it, before standing up with a roar and throwing it hard against the chipped plaster wall behind the TV, shattering it.

A quick knock at the door made Zaza spit out a curse, before he grabbed his mask, strapping it on. "Enter." he spoke, as he flipped his hood on. The door opened revealing Johnny, his eyes looking wary through the burlap sack.

"Boss, you good?" Johnny asked; Ever since the Black Rider had appeared Zaza had become more and more withdrawn and moody, lashing out at anyone stupid enough to gain his ire.

Zaza stared at his old friend, trying to take deeper breaths to calm himself. "Fine." He closed his eyes. He had to think about this with a calm and rational outlook. It was true, Kirito had recovered from his lover's death. He needed to strike at him again, the thought of someone breaking free from the fear he labored so hard to implant drove him insane. A thought clicked in his head, one that made him grin. "Johnny," he began, soliciting a response from his friend, "What would you say to an assassination? A _very_ important one at that?"

Johnny grinned under his mask.

XXXX

Nothing.

Kazuto clicked his tongue as he closed out the tracking program he'd coded himself. It was a program that used an advanced algorithm to scan keywords over the internet for hints as to Laughing Coffin's activities. He'd found several underground forum boards that sheltered some of Japan's sickest lowlifes, but most of them were just shut in's that played out sick fantasy role playing on the web. However, hidden between them were coded contracts that he supposed Zaza made for Laughing Coffin members to find and carry out. It was how he was able to intercept four murders and now used it to hunt down other members by backtracking them and obtaining their information.

He leaned back in his computer chair, reaching for his cup of tea, it's glass sweating with condensation from the warmth of the room. Taking a sip, he narrowed his eyes in thought, Zaza wouldn't stay down like this, and he more than likely had surmised he was the 'Black Rider'. He was disappointed that the Black Swordsman moniker hadn't stuck, but perhaps that would have been too much of a give away. He already had two missed calls from Seijirou. It wasn't going to be long before he'd get caught, he knew. He grit his teeth, slamming the glass back down as he leaned forward. He needed to find Zaza before he lost his chance! It had to end by _his _hand!

The sound of his phone ringing brought his attention to his desk, his irritation having him snatch the phone up to silence it. His thumb froze over the red phone icon, his mouth agape. The digital white letters spelled _Yui. _

The floral ring tone slowed, and he found himself staring at the three simple letters. His mouth was dry, despite having drank not seconds prior. He felt an overwhelming regret grip him, he hadn't thought of her since he began his mad quest, turning his mind to only vengeance. His finger moved of it's own accord, it pressed down onto the green icon as he raised up the phone, his gaze stuck forward. The sound of the ringtone faded, and silence reigned. No background noise that could be usually heard through a phone conversation was present. No breathing, no background noise, just perfect stillness.

In less than a second, questions blasted their way through his mind. All of them screaming about what he would say, what could he say. He tried to will himself to say something, anything. Then, he heard a relieved sigh.

"_Papa, you answered." _

Kazuto's eyes clenched shut as he willed the tears that came unbidden away. He sucked in a breath as he slumped back into his chair. ". . . Yui, I . . .I'm . . ."

"_Papa it's okay. I know; Everything." _

Kazuto covered his face with his free hand, glad that Shino was downstairs with Sugu, he didn't want either of them to see him like this. "How – how did you -"

A single chuckle came through the line, though it did nothing to hide the sadness recreated in the tone. _"Remember Papa? I can browse the internet. I read the news everyday." _

He felt stupid, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that. All this time he'd tried to avoid her, from having to avoid telling her the truth, she'd known. "Yui, I didn't mean to. . ." he sighed, he was tripping over himself, he found the strength to speak plainly. "I'm sorry I've avoided your calls, Yui. I've just been so terrified."

"_Terrified? Of what papa?" _

"Of you hating me." He admitted with a low breath. "I couldn't take that, Yui. I know you're not our," he stopped for a moment, stumbling into his own trap, shaking his head, "flesh and blood, but I love you like you are, you know? When you found out about Asuna, I didn't know how you'd react and I don't want to lose you too." He stifled the small sob that wanted to come forth at the end as he closed his eyes, awaiting the reply that he had envisioned so many times before.

"_Papa. . ." _Yui whispered into the phone, her tone low. _"You'll never lose me. I love you Papa." _

Her warm voice brought him over the edge as quiet tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Yui. . . thank you." He whispered in reply, as he silently cried. He told her everything that the news didn't cover, about what he'd done with Shino, about what Zaza had done, the choice he'd made, and how he was going to get revenge. At every turn he was only met acceptance, as he had with everyone else.

"_Papa, have you been able to find Zaza?" _Yui's voice was tinted with determination, much like how he'd heard when she was helping them with a boss fight.

He was surprised by her question, but narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "No, I haven't, and I need to find him soon." The thought of Zaza remaining hidden until he was either caught or Zaza struck again was something he truly feared. He wouldn't be able to do anything then.

"_Let me help, Papa! I'll find him!" _

Kazuto sat up in his chair and leaned forward, turning his gaze towards the phone. "Yui, I can't let -"

"_Papa, please. I can't let him. . ." _Her voice was cut off by a very human sounding sob, along with the sound of her rubbing her eyes, as insane as it would sound. _"He's the reason I can't see Mama again!" _Her synthesized voice produced a small crying, as she lamented the loss of the woman she thought of as her mother.

Her cry broke his heart, but also ignited his rage, as he cursed Zaza with every fiber of his being. "Yui," He started. He didn't want to involve her in this, only his hands should be the one sullied. But, if it was just in the context of information gathering, he could have no one better. "Alright, I'll count on you, Yui."

"_Leave it to me Papa! I'll find him!" _With that, the phone call ended with a small beep, leaving him alone in the quiet of his room. He hung there for a moment, lowering the phone from his ear with a determined line set in his mouth. He had to end this, and soon.

XXXX

Seijirou sat at his desk, tapping his pen against his hardwood desk with a fluctuating tempo that kept pace with his turbulent thoughts. His computer screen displayed the police reports from what they found this morning in the park, two corpses, one burnt to a crisp. They had the telltale method of the 'Black Rider', a vigilante the police were on the prowl for, even though most agreed that while it was unlawful he was doing a better job than the police were.

_Dammit Kazuto. _Seijirou growled in his mind. He had no proof to show, but his gut told him that the boy was taking matters into his own hands. Though he had trouble believing that Kazuto was capable of turning a human into a charred piece of meat, he knew that hatred and a desire for revenge were emotions that could drive a human to do much.

He tapped his pen once more in frustration before dropping it. Leaning back he shifted his glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. For once he truly had no clue as to what he should do with a case. He needed to get in touch with Kazuto, but the boy hadn't answered nor returned any of his phone calls, which only served to heighten his suspicions. But every time he started to consider marching into his home with a police escort to get answers, he was hit by an overwhelming sense of guilt.

The teen had gone through so much, and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't blame Kazuto if he truly was the Black Rider. Picking up his phone, he dialed Kazuto's number again, only to be met with his answering machine once more. He waited for the custom message to end, before leaving a brief message at the end. "Kazuto, we need to talk. Call me." He ended the call and put the phone down again. It was just past seven, so he decided, if he didn't get back in touch by eight he'd go there himself and force the answers out of the teen himself.

Readjusting his glasses, he took a final look at the case notes and let out a deep sigh, minimizing the page. He could only pray he wouldn't find Kazuto guilty of being the Black Rider.

XXXX

Kazuto stuffed his phone back into his pocket with a grunt. Seijirou was starting to get more insistent with his phone calls.

"Who was that?" Shino asked, as she offered another wet dish to Kazuto. They were on dish duty, as Sugu was kind enough to cook for them.

Kazuto took the dish with a small apology from getting side tracked and rubbed it dry. "It was Seijirou." he replied, keeping his voice low so Sugu wouldn't hear from where she was reclining in front of the TV.

Shino frowned as she dipped another dirty plate under the soapy water. Through the iceberg like formations of the suds on the water's surface, she could see her own troubled reflection. She knew that if Kazuto was ever found out, the consequences would be damming. She could still remember the look in his eyes when he told her about what he was going to do.

She had found herself up late the night after they had made love. He was once again out late, claiming that he was looking for a part time job, as the holidays were coming up and he wanted to get some extra cash. She had tried to fall asleep, but found herself with a burning need for his touch, the feel of his hands roaming across her body and his lips pressed against her own.

Minutes turned to hours, and her desire was giving way to worry once more. It was well past eleven, most businesses would be closed up by now, so the fact he hadn't returned was nagging at her. Just as she considered calling him, she heard the sound of the front door opening caught her attention. It was faint, but she could just catch it's creak. She lept out of bed, caring little about her current state as she poked her head out the door, catching him in the hallway as he crept towards the bathroom.

She still remembered clearly the look of shock on his face, along with the dried blood that splattered on his hands and coat. She bounded from the room, about to yell in concern, when he stopped her by smashing his lips against hers, dragging her into the bathroom before Sugu heard either of them. By the time she realized what had happened, they were already in the dark bathroom, and Kazuto was whispering in her ear to stay quiet.

When she pressed him about the blood and the sword bag, he gave in rather easily, as he was glad he could finally tell her. He explained everything, about how he'd gone and saved two SAO students and that the blood was from the Laughing Coffin members he'd killed in the process. The idea of it had been so jarring that she remained frozen for a time, staring at him in shock.

His face had slowly gone from neutral to worried, his eyes showing an unspoken sadness borne from her silence. It caused her to snap from her freeze and reached up to cup his face with her hands. _It's okay. _She told him, _I'll stand by you, always. _She thought he did the right thing. Taking hold of him, she had led him into the bathing area to get him cleaned up.

After he was clean, his clothes free of blood and the evidence swirling down a drain, they retired for the night. As they lay snuggled in his bed, the light of the moon illuminating them again as it had before, she asked him if he was going to do it again. He was silent for a long time, before turning onto his side to look her eye to eye. His eyes had held such a strong conviction to them that it caused her to blush, his features tenfold more attractive to her in that instant. When he spoke, his words were low but unflinching.

_Yes. I'm not going to stop until the danger is over, until Zaza lies dead at my feet. I'd like to say I'm not doing this for revenge, but it's a lie. What he did to Asuna – what he did to you, I can never forgive. So many people have died because of him. I'm going to make it right. _

He had moved her so much with his speech she couldn't resist reaching to out kiss him, rolling on top of him as –

"Shino?"

She was dragged back into reality with a small yell, her face turning red as she snapped her head towards Kazuto, who was holding his hand out with a perplexed look on his face. "Y-yes?" she mumbled out.

"Are you okay? You've just been holding onto that plate and spacing out." He pointed at the plate in question.

Shino looked at the plate and started scrubbing it quickly, running the sponge all over it. "Sorry, I-I just – !" she apologized, her glasses steaming up as she cut herself off with an embarrassed groan.

Kazuto let out a soft chuckle as he reached out to rub Shino's head. It was always unbearable how cute she was to him. "You look tired. Why don't you just let me finish up and take a bath?" He watched as she looked up to protest, saying that wasn't the case, but he didn't let her as he put a finger against her lips. "No arguing, you've been studying way too hard on finals. Go and relax, I got this."

Shino grumbled for a moment as she tried to explain that she wasn't tired as much as she had started fantasizing about the previous night, but at his insistence she relented and placed the sponge down. Looking up at his smiling face, a rogue thought crossed her mind. His smile brought her so much joy, so much happiness. There was a good chance that soon she would never get to see it again. A conjured thought came unbidden, a rainy winter morning where she stood at the forefront of a group of people all dressed in black, tears running down her eyes as she stood in front of an open coffin, Kazuto within with his arms crossed against his chest.

Kazuto look shocked as a single tear rolled down Shino's face, "Shino?" he asked, before being taken off guard by her sudden lunge into him, as her arms wrapped tight around him, her head buried into his chest. He took a quick glace into the living room, seeing Sugu still lying on the couch watching TV with her back to them. He looked back down towards his still lover, and wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on the top of her head. "Shino. . . what's wrong?" he asked with a loving tone, kissing her forehead.

Her hands clutched at his back, bundling handfuls of his shirt into her hands. Her reply was quiet, just audible over the TV's volume and the buffer of his chest, but it was heard the same, "Kazuto, please. . . please, I don't want to lose you." She sobbed once, but knew this was a bad place and rubbed her face on his chest to try and fight the tears.

Kazuto felt at a loss as he hugged her tighter. He understood now her strange behavior. He rested his mouth against the top of her head, feeling her hair tickle his lips as he spoke. "I won't. You know I'll come back." He wished he could sound a bit more convinced of that himself.

Shino nodded once in his chest before pulling away a few inches, enough to look up towards him. "I'll hold you to that. Are you going out again tonight?" She glanced over at Sugu as she spoke, glad the other teen was still entrenched in her show.

Kazuto gave a hesitant shrug. "I haven't found any more leads yet." He remembered what Yui had told him earlier, though that was a few hours ago. Giving her another smile, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away as she tried to push back into the kiss leaving her looking unfulfilled. "Not here, now go take that bath." he whispered with a small laugh.

Shino nodded and gave him one more insistent embrace before pulling away, having a hard time turning her back on him, her hands already feeling cold from having departed his body. With a deep breath she turned, "Sugu, I'm going to be taking a bath, is that alright?" The other girl gave a lazy wave in response which made her smile. Shino wanted to take a final peek behind her, knowing Kazuto was still staring at her, but forced herself up the stairs, or she would never be able to without him. But, she couldn't shake the feeling it was the last time she would see him.

Upon hearing her muffled footsteps ascending the stairs, Kazuto let out his breath with a forlorn smile. It was amazing how much the girl affected him. He wished he didn't have to continue down this path, if but just to never leave her side again. Turning back towards the dishes, he went to pick up the sponge, when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, his eyes widened when he saw it was Yui calling. He swiped the phone and pulled it up, "Yui?"

"_Papa! I found him!" _

Kazuto's nostrils flared as he let out a hard breath, looking towards Sugu and seeing she was still oblivious. "Hold on a moment Yui." He put the phone back into his pocket, and crept out of the kitchen, watching his step as he snuck back towards the back door to get into the backyard. Closing the door behind him as carefully as he could, he stepped out into the chilly night. Pulling the phone out, he spoke again, "Okay Yui, what did you find?"

"_I checked all of the cities surveillance footage, and found the vehicles the Laughing Coffin members were driving, and I was able to pinpoint that they all came onto camera view the most amount of times around this area." _A small beep alerted Kazuto to pull the phone from his face, the screen now open to a map program, a blue circle appearing around a few blocks. "_The area is mainly old industrial buildings from before the digital revolution. And out of all of those, this building – an old steel foundry – is the one most likely a spot for someone to hide out at without anyone coming by, it's been shut down for decades."_

Kazuto's hand shook as he stared at the information that appeared on his screen. Yui might have very well pinpointed Laughing Coffin's hideout, and it wasn't that far of a drive, forty minutes at the worst. "Yui, how did you -"

"_It's easy when you're just data Papa, I can process things far faster than a human." _Her voice was tinted with a bit of sadness, as if regretting this fact.

Kazuto smiled, as he closed his eyes. "Yui," he began, his eyes now half lidded as he looked up towards the few twinkling stars that weren't hidden by light pollution. "You're more than just data. You're my daughter, and I love you – don't forget that, ever."

The other end of the line didn't respond for a moment and when it did, it was a voice that held a very human joy. "_Papa. . . thank you." _A small sniffle was heard, and she continued. "_Now go and kick his butt!" _

Kazuto narrowed his eyes as he nodded. Hanging up the phone, he put it back into his pocket. "I'm going to do more than that. _Way _more." Clenching his fist, he made up his mind. Almost throwing the back door open he marched back into the house, his destination his room. Sugu barely noted his passing, as he moved up the stairs. Entering his room, he opened the closet and pulled on his long coat, it looked nothing like the coat he wore in SAO, but it felt the exact same to him. His gloves were next, which he put on and then clenched his fists, the leather crackling. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out the two longswords and the sword bag, but stopped as he grabbed the bag. Shaking his head, he tossed the bag back down, picking up the swords. With a deep breath, he strapped them onto his back, their weight reassuring and bringing a measure of resolve. Snatching his helmet off his shelf, he stepped back into the hallway.

The sounds of running water stopped him at the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to the handle, but stopped. This wasn't something he wanted her to worry about, especially not after what he'd seen in the kitchen. "Shino. . ." he whispered, clenching his outstretched hand into a fist and pulling it back to his side. "Forgive me." Pushing off his planted foot he headed down the stairs and straight to the front door, Sugu not noticing his passing behind the couch as the show she was watching was at it's climax. Grabbing his boots, he put them on fast, and tore the open the door, out it just as fast. He heard a shout at his back, "Onii-chan?" before the door shut off anything further. He took large steps as he pulled on his helmet, fastening it as he went and fished for his keys.

He didn't care that the police would be watching, let them chase him all the way to Zaza, he didn't care. It ended _tonight. _Throwing his leg over his bike, he turned the key in the ignition and brought the bike alive with a roar as he turned the throttle. Kicking it into first, he pulled on the throttle and shot into the street, his destination burned into his memory.

Across the street, as Kazuto's tail light was turning into a bright red star on the horizon, two undercover police officers sat in their unmarked car with the windows down, looking at each other like they'd seen a ghost. "Was that –?" one started, motioning to Kazuto's bike. The other shook his head. "Shit, we better call this in." Reaching down, he grabbed the radio, when he let out a small grunt. The first cop looked at his partner, wondering what the problem was, when he saw the black steel throwing knife jutting out of his throat. "What the –?!" he cried out as his partner slumped against the wheel, gurgling his last. As he turned towards his window, his hand already reaching for his gun, he was stopped by a large knife pressing against his neck. His eyes widened as they met with a pair of crazed violet eyes behind a burlap sack. "Who –?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The officer let out a silenced scream as the knife tore across his throat, arterial blood splattering across the inside of the windshield. He feebly pawed at his throat, trying to stop the escaping blood, as his eyes darted around the inside of the car for anything to save him. But it was for naught as he felt his world fading to white, only hearing the low cackle of his killer.

Johnny wiped the blade off on the dead cops shirt, adding the tally now to five cops he'd silenced around the home, all hidden of course. He raised his head in a mad glee as he saw the front door open across the way, a buxom beauty stepping out to look around, calling out, "Onii-chan?" She soon gave up however, and sighed, stepping back inside.

Johnny licked his lips. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this.

XXXX

The lights of the freeway reflected off of Kazuto's visor in long yellow streaks, as he wound through traffic. His eyes focused hard in front of him, his thoughts focused onto the upcoming fight. He knew that Yui was right, that where he was heading would be where Zaza awaited. He didn't care how many he had to get through, nor how many he had to kill. Zaza was going to die, and that's all there was to it. On the horizon, the stacks of the steel mill came into view in the old industrial area.

Kazuto narrowed his eyes as he crossed the lanes of the free way and headed for the off ramp. He heard a small voice in the back of his head, an echo of a memory from his first day inside Aincrad. Of how he declared to the heavens above that he would survive, survive and conquer that death game. He did, and he was going to do it again and return to Shino and give a proper offering to Asuna.

Glancing down at his bike's readout, the time read _7:50. _Gritting his teeth, he pulled back hard on the throttle and blasted down the off ramp into the abandoned part of the city.

_Zaza, prepare yourself!_

XXXX

And that's PART ONE OF CHAPTER 5. I realized at this point that if I kept going it would turn into a 30k+ word chapter probably. So I'm breaking it up into Part 1 & 2. Sorry if it's a bit shorter than what I've been doing, but I think it'll work out better this way.

Be sure to leave a review of what you thought of this chapter! And I'm also pleased to announce I have another SAO fic I'm planning on writing after this! It's going to be a secret until after this however, so make sure to follow me for anything further I'll be producing!

Get ready everyone, cause next chapter is the end! (for real this time) The future is uncertain and we'll find out who will survive the terrifying death game set in the real world!

Shinobi no Ryu


	6. Chapter 5 Part Two Epilouge

Sugu made an irritated sigh as pressed the rewind button on the TV remote, jumping her show back a minute. She let herself fall back into the couch's cushions, the soft leather cradling her. She grumbled to herself about her 'Stupid Onii-chan', who's been strangely absent at night. It worried her, with how bloody the city had become in the past few weeks. She sighed as she pulled her knees up against her breasts, putting her chin on her knees as she became less interested in the show. Why did her stupid brother have to go and leave the house in such a huff? Now she couldn't concentrate on –

Her thoughts were cut short by the smallest sound of a creaking floorboard. She turned her head down towards the hallway that led to the back door, confused. She tilted her head as she watched the hallway that was illuminated by a single pale light, her vision cut off halfway down the hall by her angle on the couch. "Onii-chan?" she called out. She was answered only by the TV's sounds.

Sugu reached over and paused the show, drenching the house in silence. She picked herself up from the couch, starting to wonder if she'd just been hearing things. Looking over at the TV, she saw the show was currently taking place inside a house, perhaps it had been a sound effect from it. Letting out a long breath, she shook her head. She was getting paranoid for no reason, she should get a drink.

Walking into the kitchen, she let out a soft groan as she saw half the dishes were still left unfinished. "Stupid Onii-chan, didn't even finish the dishes before you left." She grumbled as she rolled up her jacket's sleeves, turning on the hot water and started on the dishes. She never noticed the black shadow that crept behind her.

Upstairs, Shino let herself sink into the warm bathtub, up to her chin, letting out a long sigh. Her hair hung plastered to the sides of her scalp from the last bucket of water she had dumped over herself. She mused to herself about what she wanted to do for the rest of the night. Finals were coming up soon as winter break was soon. She wondered what kind of present Kazuto would enjoy for Christmas? She lowered herself further into the tub, the water now up to her nose as she blushed, thinking of rather racy things she could do for him. She smiled under the water, she wanted to get out of the tub and surprise him, but sadly they would have to wait until at least Sugu was asleep. She felt bad, at times. She saw how she looked at Kazuto. He was too dense to understand, but the poor girl had it bad for him, probably as bad as she had it, which is why she tried to avoid being too affectionate to him in front of her.

She glanced around the steamy bathroom, her eyes settling on the frosted glass door that separated the changing room and washing machines from the bath. Her eyes lingered on the door feeling oddly drawn to it. As the steam swirled around the room, she felt a very cold chill run up her spine as she swore she saw a black outline of a human figure standing just on the other side of the door. She blinked once and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the bathtub. Looking at it again, the strange illusion was gone. "Kazuto-kun?" she called out, now feeling a bit strange.

A breeze blew outside, shaking the trees, the noise being just audible inside the deathly quiet bathroom. She no longer took any comfort from the warm bath, instead choosing to stand up, her body shivering. She stepped from the bath as quietly as she could, chiding herself for being so fearful of an illusion. The closer she got to the door, the more her heart pounded in her chest. Her mouth opened again, ready to call for him once more, but she was unable to bring the words forth. With a shaky hand, she grabbed the slick steel door handle.

She turned it with utmost care to not make a sound, and took a deep breath before cracking it open just a hair. Goosebumps ran up her skin as she saw the other room was pitch black. She had left the light on, she had been sure of it. The light from behind her spilled around her shadow in a narrow line to the floor, and she didn't see anyone standing by the door. Feeling as if she wasn't alone, she covered her breasts with her free hand before pulling the door open just an inch more, keeping herself behind it.

Nothing.

Slowly she repeated this process, pulling the door open slow as she scanned more of the illuminated changing room. By the time she got the door fully open, with almost all of it lit up, she saw she was alone. Letting out a shaky breath, she felt some of her nervous jitters leave her, and she let out a weak laugh, amazed at how scared she had been from something so small. It had just been matrixing, her brain seeing shapes out of random patterns. Stepping into the dark room, she crossed it and flicked on the light switch.

_Knock knock. _

Shino let out a startled yell, and the wooden door opened.

"Shino?" Sugu called out, poking her head in, looking at the naked and wide eyed Shino with a worried look. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Shino groaned as she slumped her head. "Sugu. . . you scared me half to death!" she complained, giving off a weak smile. She reached over for a towel, using it to cover herself from the other girl.

Sugu gave a nervous laugh in response bowing her head once. "Sorry, I just meant to see if you were going to be coming out soon, I was hoping you'd know where Onii-chan got off to."

Shino gave her a confused look, "Got off to?" she mirrored, the words rolling off her tongue slow. A realization dawned on her and she cursed in her head at the same time she gave Sugu a nervous laugh and wave with her hand. "I think he mentioned something about having to go to his part time job he got! They tend to call him in at the last second."

"Oh." Sugu replied, looking convinced. Then she frowned, "That's kinda rude isn't it?" Sugu pouted, which made even Shino think the girl looked cute, "I should tell them off! Onii-chan doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

Shino laughed and waved her off. "Let's not cause trouble for him, I'm sure he can take care of himself just fine." She shivered, the cold getting to her.

Sugu noticed, and she looked ashamed, bowing her head. "I'm sorry, I'll let you get dressed!" Closing the door, leaving it open just a crack she called out, "Come down stairs after you're done! I got some desert ready." Sugu's footsteps could be heard walking away from the door and down the stairs, followed by a light humming.

Shino frowned, as she gripped her towel tight. _Kazuto-kun, why didn't you tell me you were leaving? _She felt betrayed, he'd promised her. She let out an irritated sigh, one laced with worry. Her earlier fear about it being the last time she would see him came back to her, and she shook her head. _Stop. He'll come back. He must have had a good reason for leaving. _A small thought struck her, maybe he hadn't left to go hunting down Laughing Coffin, perhaps it had been something small and he hadn't wanted to bother anyone.

She did her best to accept the idea and headed out of the room, finding it even chillier in the hallway, the heater didn't seem to be working too well outside of the rooms. Crossing the darkened hallway as fast as she could, she breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the warm light of Kazuto's room, closing the door behind her. Across the room on the bed was the set of comfy looking pajamas she'd picked out. A fresh set of black underwear, a pair of her sweatpants and one of Kazuto's shirts. She hated to admit it, but she loved wearing them. Something about being wrapped up in his scent that made her feel safe and secure.

Discarding the towel, she quickly dressed in her underwear, glad to get her naked body from the cold. As she put on the final piece, Kazuto's black shirt, she smiled as she pulled the neckline up to her nose and nuzzled it for a moment. Glancing over, she noticed that the sliding closet door was closed, save for the tiniest crack that was barely noticeable. She felt puzzled. She was sure she had left the closet open when she had left for the bathroom. Could Kazuto have closed it?

The memory of the black figure that she imagined came to her, making her breath hitch in her throat. It had just been a figment of her imagination, _right? _

She stared for a full minute at the closet, frozen from self-inflicted terror. Childhood nightmares of something hiding in the closet assaulted her, making her start to feel a cold sweat bead on her forehead. She decided, she had to see. She took a step forward, it was slow and very careful. No sound was given by her barefoot as she progressed. She repeated each step, drawing closer to the closet as her breathing became harder to control. She reached out with her hand, her eyes glued to the now very dark crack in the closet which fear lurked in. Her fingers grazed the wood.

"Shi-chan! C'mon, the ice cream is gonna melt!"

Shino snapped out of what she was doing with a startle, her head snapping towards the distant yell. "Okay! I'll be there in a second!" She yelled back. Looking back towards the closet door, she wanted to laugh at herself, to just call herself jumpy and leave it at that. But as she stepped away from the closet, she couldn't shake the feeling. Being further away however, she lost her nerve and just headed for the door, she chided herself in a very non-reassuring manner that she was being stupid. She did everything she could to avoid looking behind her at the boogieman she was convinced lurked for her as she stepped out into the cold hallway. She made sure to close the door behind her.

Downstairs, Sugu sat on the couch with a blanket, two bowls of chocolate ice cream sitting on the coffee table. The buxom girl gave Shino a sweet smile, patting the couch next to her. The two had become rather close friends over the course of her stay. Shino smiled, moving to take the offered seat and gave an embarrassed smile when Sugu threw the blanket over them both. "Since Onii-chan isn't here, I'll keep you company, Shi-chan." Sugu joked, handing the girl her bowl.

Shino took the offered bowl, still feeling a bit overwhelmed by how nice the other girl could be to her at times. She wasn't used to having any friends, as after what had happened when she was a child made her an outcast. But this, it made her happy beyond belief. She leaned into Sugu, making her smile as Sugu grabbed the TV remote, unmuting the TV. After a brief discussion between spoonfuls of chocolate, it was decided they would watch a popular cop drama.

The dessert was finished quickly, the bowls now stacked in front of them as they watched the show intently. The house was quiet, save for the low music playing behind the dialouge of the jaded detective, as he interrogated a key suspect. Shino watched it with keen interest, it wasn't something she made known, but it was her dream to someday become a policewoman. She could picture herself in the detective's shoes, wearing the long trench coat and messy tie, intimidating a drug addict with a menacing glare and stern tone. She couldn't suppress the smug smile that spread on her face, as the detective managed to psych out the perp and get him to cough out key evidence.

"Ooh, you look way too happy. Do older men turn you on that much?" Sugu joked as she studied Shino's expression. She'd been watching the other girl since she started squirming and making the occasional giddy sound. "I think he's pretty cute too, no match for Onii-chan though."

Shino's face turned red as she looked over, "W-Wha?!" She realized she had been caught getting into the show too much. "I-I wasn't, that is . . .!" she let out a small groan, as she saw the mischievous grin on Sugu's face, a clear sign that the other girl was messing around with her head. "Sugu, you're horrible!"

Sugu giggled, and then gave the girl a soft smile. "Shi-chan, you really love my brother, don't you?"

The abruptness of the question caught her off guard. She felt embarrassed, it was easy to tell the girls at school she was in a relationship, but no one had actually asked her point blank if she was in love with him. "Y-Yes, of course."

Sugu smiled, it was almost sad, something that Shino caught. "I'm glad. I've been worried about him, you know?" She locked eyes with Shino, the feeling behind Sugu's grey eyes speaking of her feelings towards her brother. "I know that before long, I won't be the one to take care of him anymore. So please, make sure the idiot doesn't hurt himself, okay? He gets in over his head too much."

Shino felt touched. "Sugu. . ."she replied, staring at the girl's hopeful and honest face. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she was still in the dark about what Kazuto was doing at night. She did her best to give the most reassuring smile she could. "I will. You have my word." She paused for a moment before giving a slightly worried look, "Although, it _might _be a bit of a tall order. He isn't exactly the easiest to keep up with." She heard a small creak from the house, a noise that was quickly forgotten.

Sugu giggled, "Too bad, he's gonna be your problem soon." she spoke, as she turned back towards the TV screen. The detective was dragging the perp away, and the show faded to black as a commercial would start. In the black screen that reflected the two girls sitting side by side, there was a third figure, just behind the couch.

Sugu's eyes widened for half a second, as she saw the brief flash of a large male standing behind them. She moved on instinct, moving without thought, and threw herself onto Shino, knocking them both to the floor with a yell, as the sound of steel slicing through the air passed through where Shino's head would have been.

"_Fuck!" _A voice screamed.

Shino let out a soft cry as Sugu landed on top of her, both of them tangled in the blankets. She sputtered out questions, as she looked past the other's girl head. Her voice froze in a shout of surprise as she saw the familiar burlap hood of Johnny Black, Zaza's right hand man.

Johnny let out a small laugh as he bounded the couch and squatted awkwardly on the cushions, rocking from the uneven surface as the couch groaned under his weight. His eyes glimmered menacingly in the pale light of the living room. "Too bad you didn't get hit by that first attack girl. Now you get to really _feel _what I'm going to do you!" He stopped for a moment, as he tapped his chin with the point of the knife. "On second thought, I should be thanking you!" He let out a mad cackle as he spun the knife in his grip, plunging it down to the two girls who were still getting untangled from each other.

Shino saw the knife coming and rolled them both over just in time for the knife the strike the carpet where they were. They finally found themselves free of the entangling blankets from the move and Sugu pushed to her feet, knocking over the coffee table as she stood.

"Goddammit, I _love it _when they struggle – _but only when I have a fucking knife in them!" _Johnny screamed as he lunged off the couch, slamming into Sugu and knocking them both to the floor, Johnny now straddling Sugu's midsection. Johnny looked down at where his crotch was pressed up against one of Sugu's breasts, making him give a heated chuckle. "I really can't wait to play with these cow tits!" He squeezed one of the large lumps of flesh, making the girl scream in contempt as she lashed out with her fist and struck him in his head. "_You – !" _Johnny began, but was cut off as Shino shattered one of the ceramic bowls they'd been eating out of over his head, knocking him off Shino with a pained cry.

Sugu scrambled backwards, not taking her eyes off the recovering Johnny as she found her way to her feet again. She reached out and grabbed Shino's arm, pulling the girl with her, "This way!" she yelled as she started leading them up the stairs in a bounding run.

"_Get back here! I'll kill you for what you did to me!" _

Sugu never looked back as she focused on her room. She had to get there!

Shino kept up with Sugu, sparing only one glance back at the top of the stairs as she saw Johnny bounding over the couch again, one side of his burlap sack now coated with blood and his violet eyes a dangerous hue. She could hear him taking the stairs two steps at a time, his footsteps pounding into the hardwood.

Sugu's door felt like it was getting further away with each step she took, her eyes focused on the door handle. If only she could get to it in time! She reached out with her hand, willing her legs to run faster and praying Shino kept up.

Shino could hear him get closer, he was faster than them. Sugu's room was only inches away at this point, and Sugu was already throwing her weight into the door as she pushed down on the handle. He was so close, she could hear his breath, and as Sugu threw them into the room, she felt a grazing touch of fingers across her neck.

_SLAM _

Sugu pressed her weight against the door and locked it, jumping back as a solid hit was placed into the wooden door. A mad curse was spat as the blows became more rapid, shaking the entire doorframe with each blow. She shook off her momentary shock at making it into the room, and glanced past a disturbed Shino, her eyes locking onto the item she sought. "Get behind me." Sugu spoke, as she ran across the room.

Johnny let out another curse as he slammed his shoulder into the door again and again, the lock was proving to be tough. On the fifth slam, he heard something splinter, and he grinned. Pulling his leg back, he screamed, "_Ready or not, here I come!" _and kicked. The door flew on it's hinges, splinters scattering to the floor below as Johnny charged into the room with his knife ready. He took no more than a step into the room when he felt a chill run up his spine, and his instinct caused him to dodge back with a hop as something was swung at him. He focused past the rebounding door and grit his teeth seeing the large breasted girl wielding a bokken – a wooden sword. He cursed.

The way she held herself told him that the information they had on her was spot on. She was under the tutelage of her grandfather, a kendo champion, and she herself made it to the quarter-finals in the national tournament. She wasn't going to be an easy opponent to beat. He couldn't help but feel his anger spike. He flicked his knife between his hands twice, glaring at the buxom girl. "You really think you can win with that toy girl? You're only going to make it worse for yourself when I kill your friend and pin you down. I'll _fuck_ you until you can't think of anything else! Then I'll -" he was cut off as Sugu lunged forward, faster than he'd seen in a while. He threw himself left as the wooden blade stuck where his head would have been half a second prior.

Sugu turned as she struck, not giving the disgusting murderer a second to catch his breath as she swung her sword. Her finely toned muscles gave her swings speed and power, each blow singing out as it passed through the air. She focused on his now panicked dodging, watching how he moved as she slowly made him retreat towards the end of the hall where only a dead end awaited.

Shino ran into the hallway, amazed as she watched Sugu fighting off Johnny with a skill she hadn't expected. She knew that Sugu was a trained kendo practitioner, but it didn't prepare her for the awe inspiring display.

"Yah!" Sugu swung, her attack precise as she swung just to the left of Johnny's head, knowing how he'd dodge.

Johnny cursed as he saw the move coming, he only had one shot. He brought his knife up, deflecting the blow, but his weapon was knocked from his grip, the girl's monstrous strength outmatching his own frailty. He watched as she turned the swing and aimed for his head again, and he dove to her other side, passing her and getting past as he hit the hard wooden floor. He couldn't believe it, he'd been bested in hand to hand by some dim-witted-cow-tit-high-schooler! He screamed in his head as he shot to his feet as she spun around, and he charged for a shocked Shino. He was going to have to use _that. _

Shino's breath caught in her throat as she saw the mad dog charging for her. She tried to push herself out of the way, but was too slow.

"Shino!" Sugu cried out as Johnny almost tackled the brunette, and wrapped his arm tight around her neck, now using her as a human shield. She grit her teeth, angered by the sight of the filthy man that touched her friend, and decided to charge, praying she could reach her in time.

"_Freeze!" _

Sugu stopped only two more steps away from them, her sight fixated on the black steel object Johnny produced with his free hand. She almost cursed, as she saw the gun he held leveled at her.

Shino's eyes widened. It couldn't be. A terrifying sense of deja vu over took her, as she recalled the night in the warehouse. Johnny held in his hand the same Type 54 Black Star that had violated her. Why, _why _did that gun always find it's way to her?!

Johnny grinned under his mask as he felt the girl's pulse quicken under his tight grip, her breathing was becoming erratic as she shook. Zaza had been right, bringing this was a good idea. He flicked the tip of the gun at Sugu. "Drop the sword bitch."

Sugu bit her lip, feeling despair at the thought of having to do so. She ran through her head everything she could do, she might be able to make it if –

"Do it. _Or she dies_." Johnny put the gun against Shino's ear, making the girl let out a silent scream as she strained to keep her eyes on the gun.

Sugu's fists clenched, but she complied as she dropped the gun. She couldn't risk Shino's life. She stared at the terrified girl, feeling her heart ache at the fear that gripped her.

Johnny giggled with mad glee, his breathing start to turn to panting as he realized he'd won, and it was time he got his prize. "Good. Now take off your jacket and shirt."

Sugu looked up at the murderer with disgust. "You –!" she started, feeling herself shake with rage. She stopped cold, as Johnny ground the gun on Shino's ear, making the girl cry out. "Stop! I'll do it! Just let her go!"

Johnny nodded his head, and brought the gun off Shino's red ear. "As soon as that shirt is off." He stared at her ample chest in anticipation, his cock already growing hard.

Sugu reached up, cursing the man in front of her with every word she could as she unzipped her red jacket and shrugged it off, the cold hallway seeming to drop in temperature more than it should have. She watched as he insistently made a circle with the gun, in a 'hurry it up' motion. She clenched her eyes shut as she pulled the blue shirt over her head and revealing her white lacy bra that she quickly covered with her arms.

Shino was only partially aware of what was occurring. Her mind and body were both panicking from the knowledge that _it _was only centimeters from her head, and could end her life with only a thought. Her ears were beating with the sound of her heart and she felt like it was going to explode in her chest any moment. But, somewhere deep inside her, she was there still – crying out over the situation that was unfolding. The only girl who'd ever been a true friend to her was going to get violated and all she could do was panic from the sight of a single gun. What could she do?! She needed to do something!

Johnny licked his lips, and spoke again, his voice raspy. "Get that bra off, and don't you dare block your tits with your arms."

Sugu almost trembled. No man had ever seen her naked. She watched as Shino's eyes were now focused on her, still in a panic, but she could see the remorse in them. Sugu closed her eyes, and brought her hands up behind her back. She had to do this to save her. _Onii-chan. _She whimpered in her head. With a click, she undid the bra, her large breasts freed from the restricting underwear as she pulled it off and kept her arms firm at her sides, tears starting to appear at the sides of her eyes.

Johnny blinked once as he stared at the beautiful pale breasts that hung in the night air, pink nipples erect from the cold. He felt his loins burning with a desire he hadn't felt in ages, this girl was _just _his type! "Get on your knees." He breathed out, and grinned as she complied.

"Let her go." Sugu breathed out, trying to keep her voice strong as she felt her fear growing. She knew what this man wanted to do to her and it terrified her.

With an almost trance like movement, he threw Shino to the side, making her slam into the wall and crumple to the ground. Sugu started to yell and stand but was stopped by the gun that was thrust out and placed against her skull. Sugu glared up at Johnny, and cursed as she heard him stomp on her wooden sword and slide it down the hallway.

Shino's head swam, as she looked from her spot on the floor at Sugu, seeing the fear in the girl's eyes. It was happening again. The same thing that had happened in the warehouse was transpiring here. She had been too weak then to stop Zaza, and Asuna had died for it, along with Kazuto being forever scarred. Now, both her and Sugu's lives hung in the balance. And all she could do was focus on that gun that was proving to be the single thing that was ruining her life. Since the time she had been a child, that gun always haunted her, tormented her, and threw everything into chaos. And it was here again, promising to do the same.

Johnny grinned, as his free hand started bumbling with his belt buckle. "You better not be a biter girl. I promise it never turns out well for them – unless you like having your teeth knocked out." He laughed out as he unzipped his pants.

Sugu's eyes widened as the bulge that appeared behind the cloth fabric of his underwear poked out from the open zipper. A foul smell assaulted her nose, and she started to think of anything she could do, but with this gun pressed against her head. . . she squeezed her eyes shut as his hand went to start bumbling with his boxers.

Shino cried out in her mind, as she tried to will herself to move. She felt a tear start to run down in a small line from her eye as she saw the look of despair on Sugu's face. She had to stop this!

_Then do it. _A single voice came from within. It was the same voice that had given her strength on the day she'd faced her bullies. But this time she felt an understanding. It wasn't Sinon's voice, it was her own. She and Sinon were the same, the one whom had conquered that world of guns wasn't her alter, stronger ego,_ it was her_. She grit her teeth.

Johnny cursed as he had difficulty concentrating on pulling his boxers down as he stared at the buxom girl, already imagining the feel of her – his thoughts were cut off as he felt a hard weight slam into his waist and knock him forward with an enraged cry. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on his side. He was dazed for a moment, but rolled onto his back, the weight on top of him shifting. He glared up at whatever interrupted him, and his blood ran cold. He stared down the barrel of the Type 54, and the rage filled brown eyes of the girl whom should have been still pissing herself on the ground. "W-Wait a minute now," Johnny started as he began to move his arm.

"_Bastard!" _Shino screamed as she pulled the trigger, her fear and anxiety completely cleansed by the mechanism. She pulled the trigger again. Blood splattered onto her face, and she pulled it again. And again. She pulled it for Asuna. For Kazuto. For Sugu. For herself. Each and every squeeze lifted a weight off her soul. _Bang, bang, bang, click, click, click. _

"_Shino!" _

Shino became aware of a pair of slender and muscular arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. Her vision was still red, but she realized it was due to her glasses being coated in blood. Her hands still held onto the Type 54 tightly, and they shook from the adrenaline that still pumped through her. At the end of the smoking barrel was a deformed burlap sack, ridden with bloody bullet holes and resting on a lumpy mess where a head once was as dark red blood seeped and pooled in a massive amount around it.

It took a few seconds to process what she had done. She had killed Johnny. She felt the small droplets of blood on her face, running down in small rivers. She looked down at the Type 54, expecting the usual response, but was amazed to find her fear gone. She pulled the gun up to look at it, making sure to look at each of it's markings that claimed it as the Type 54 Black Star. She didn't know how to react to her lack of a reaction. At the feeling of the arms around her moving, Shino spun around to embrace her friend.

Sugu's hands almost shook as they found their way to Shino's back, resting her forehead on the other girl's shoulder, avoiding looking at the corpse. "Thank you." She whispered, feeling the after effects of the ordeal leaving her. "You saved me."

Shino smiled, as she hugged the girl back in earnest. She opened her mouth to say something, but heard the front door slam open, making both of them jump.

"Kazuto!"

"Who. . .?" Sugu started, already reaching for her sword.

"It's okay!" Shino interrupted, looking at Sugu, "Kikuoka-san! Up here!" She then remembered that Sugu was still half-naked, and grabbed her jacket that was thankfully blood free, handing it to Sugu who blushed and quickly put it on, zipping it up just as footsteps could be heard charging up the stairs.

Seijirou was breathing hard, as he bounded up the stairs, a snub nosed .45 revolver held in his hand. He'd gotten here just at eight o'clock, only to find that the police sentries were all dead when he went to go talk to them. At the top of the stairs, he let out a small gasp as he saw the two girls kneeling on the ground next to each other, Shino covered in blood on her torso and face. "Asada-san, are you –?!"

"I'm fine." Shino stopped him, bowing her head. Though in truth she felt as if she was in a bit of shock. But she couldn't allow herself to be frozen by what she'd done just yet.

Seijirou looked past her at the corpse, feeling his stomach turn at the sight of it's mangled head. "What happened?" He listened as Shino gave a brief run down of the nights events, leaving out anything with Kazuto. He nodded in response, holstering his snub nose in his shoulder holster. "I see, and where is Kazuto?" he asked, walking over to give them a hand up.

As he did so, a ringing noise came from Shino's pocket. It was a floral tone that the owner didn't recognize, and she pulled it out to silence it, but a gasp from Sugu stopped her. "Shino, answer it!" When she was given a strange look in reply, Sugu gave an insistent look. "Just do it, it might be important!"

Shino looked down at the smartphone's screen, seeing only the name _Yui_ appear, without even a number. She didn't know anyone by that name, but pressed the green call button as she raised it to her head, ignoring the strange look Seijirou was giving them both.

"_Hello, Asada-san?!" _The young girl's voice was loud, somehow the speakerphone option had been turned on, making Shino wince as she pulled the phone away from her head.

"Who –?"

"_There's no time, you have to help Papa! He's in trouble!" _Her statement made Sugu gasp.

"Yui! Is my brother okay?!" Sugu called out, scooting over to the phone.

"_Sugu-chan! He's okay for now, but please he needs help!" _

Shino felt beyond confused, who was this Yui? Her eyes met Sugu's, and she gave her a look that she would explain later.

"Yui-chan. My name is Seijirou Kikuoka, I'm a friend of Kazuto's. Where is he?" Seijirou knelt down, keeping his voice calm and level as he stared at the phone.

Shino looked nervous as she stared at the reflection of the phone off Seijirou's glasses, she knew that there was no way for Kazuto's actions to be hidden now. She pushed back the implications of that as she noticed the phone's screen change to a map program. It showed a steel refinery almost forty minutes away. Shino's brow furrowed. She knew he must have left after finding information on Zaza. With the smallest movement she could make, she hid the pistol behind her, tucking it into her waistband as Seijrou's attention was taken.

"_Please come as quick as you can, I don't know how much longer Papa is going to be able to fight them off!" _

"Kazuto-kun!" Shino spoke, as she started to stand, Sugu following her.

"No, you both stay here. This is a police matter. I'll send someone up for. . ." he gave a grim nod towards Johnny, "but you can't -"

"Please, Kikuoka-san, I'll stay out of the way but I _have _to come with!" Shino pleaded, stepping forward.

Seijirou opened his mouth to refuse her, but stopped as he saw something in her eyes. It was a level of resolve he hadn't seen before. There was something about it that didn't allow him to say no. He gave a sigh. "Fine, but you stay with me and listen to exactly what I say – _understood_?" Shino nodded, and when he glanced at Sugu he saw she expected to come to. He gave another aggrieved sigh, he wasn't going to be able to talk either of them out of it. "We leave in three minutes, get cleaned up." He pulled out his cellphone and started heading down stairs, he had some phone calls to make.

Sugu and Shino looked at each other, giving each a focused nod. Running into their respective rooms, they started getting ready.

XXXX

_Ten minutes earlier. _

The cold night of winter was infused with the biting wind that blew through the old industrial area. Deep hollow sounds of wind passing through empty steel husks howled, and blew trash and leaves through the cracked streets that were dimly lit by old street lamps. In the center of the monument to an era gone by, a massive steel refinery sat like a citadel in a castle city. At it's edge was a massive brick wall, built ages ago to keep out the competition, now only serving as a defense against prying eyes that might look within. At it's front, lie a pair of steel gates, intricate in it's design, to where the two gates would come together to form a kanji for a family name. At the gate's sides stood two men, each looking menacing as they kept ears and eyes out for any that were not supposed to be around.

Kazuto narrowed his eyes as he continued to use his phone's camera app's limited zoom function to scope out the building as best he could from the roof of the abandoned apartment complex. From what he could see from his higher vantage point, there were many hired thugs roaming the place. None of them appeared to have guns on them however, save a few that looked like they might have pistols or other small caliber weapons.

He started to wonder as to what the best course of action was going to be as he started to think his chances were getting slim. He couldn't sneak in, the walls were too high and he doubted he'd be able to get past the gate guards without a fight. He tried to find Zaza, hoping he was in the courtyard somewhere, but no such luck. Judging by the few lights he saw on inside the refinery, he was probably inside along with who knows how many more thugs.

He set his brow as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He wasn't backing away, not when Zaza was so close. It didn't matter if there was twenty or a thousand in his way, if it was the last thing he did Zaza was going to die.

Another cold wind cut across the roof top and blew his coat around him. The thick fabric did nothing to stop the biting cold. Bending over, he grabbed his helmet and turned to head back towards the stairwell.

XXXX

One of the guards turned his head, looking down the road. The wind was blowing strong, but there was another sound, coming just from around the – he gasped. A jet black bike came flying into view, the rider clad in black and carrying two swords on his back. "It's him!" he couldn't keep the fear from his voice, the vigilante had become something that kept him up at night.

"Shit." The other guard replied as he saw the bike was closing the distance rapidly. "C'mon we gotta get the gate closed!"

The first guard nodded and turned to run for the gate, already yelling and waving his arms towards the others inside. The sound of brakes squealing sounded behind him, and he grabbed onto the gate, turning around to push it forward just in time to see the Black Rider drawing a sword from his right shoulder with his left hand. His eyes widened just as the flash of black passed him, then his vision spun and found himself getting a bird's eye view of the courtyard, his headless corpse something he watched fall to the ground as his thoughts faded.

Kazuto kept the throttle at full as he weaved around another Laughing Coffin member, striking out with his sword and catching him on the back. He saw the thugs starting to group up, the initial shock and surprise of his charge wearing off. He could hear their shouting, though he couldn't make out any words.

He scanned the industrial complex, trying to find a door into the main factory. He let out a curse as a single man jumped in front of him with a loud yell, a large metal pipe in his hands as he tried to knock Kazuto from the bike. He turned and leaned just in time to narrowly escape the swing, even feeling the steel scrape his helmet. When he straightened himself back up, he saw it, a single door that led into the refinery.

_Crack_!

Kazuto let out a yell as his bike's front slammed down, his tire blown to shreds by a bullet, and he was sent flying over the handle bars. He hit the ground with a hard thud and rolled a few times, amazed he didn't land on his sword. He had enough presence of mind to start scrambling to his feet, his head feeling woozy as he did so. He blinked once through his cracked visor and caught the sight of a LC member with a smoking rifle aiming at him. He didn't think twice, he turned and ran as fast as he could, his eyes locked onto the door. His heart dropped in his chest though, as he saw a large group of them blocking his way, there was no way he could possibly –

_Crack! _

Another shot, this time it was low and hit the dirt behind his heel, sending a spray of dirt onto his foot, but it was close enough to tell him what he needed to know. He shifted his weight and ran left as fast as he could, now aiming for a smaller building that was only twenty feet away and free of any interference.

_Crack! _

His heart pounded in his chest, he'd been spared three shots so far, he didn't want to press his luck with a fourth! A single enemy appeared in front of him with a knife. He dodged the slow stab and severed his attacker's arm before continuing his mad dash. The door was only inches away. He threw his shoulder into it.

_Crack! _

Kazuto felt his head jerk right as his body fell through the door, and his vision went blurry. He flailed for a moment on the ground as he saw the shadows of thugs passing a fallen corpse, weapons held ready. He managed to throw his weight against the door, reaching up to lock the metal door, missing with the first clumsy attempt but managing on the second. He slumped against the door as it started vibrating from hard blows and threatening screams could be heard.

His hands shook as he tried to keep his sight steady, feeling as if his head was spinning, the world looking like double through his cracked visor. He fumbled with the strap and pulled off his helmet, unable to focus. He put the dirty and cracked helmet in front of him, and blinked as he saw the bullet hole that showed how the final round almost broke through his helmet but was deflected by some sheer miracle.

His body moved with a violent shove as a rather vicious blow was landed on the door behind him, knocking him back to reality. He let out a soft curse and stumbled to his feet, the after effects of the bullet's blow still affecting him. He got his bearings, and saw he was in some sort of garage for utility vehicles. He took a deep breath, and looked back at the door. It was sturdy and the lock looked like it was probably a deadbolt, and the garage bays looked as if they were sealed tight by locks. It would take some time to get through either. Drawing his other sword, he moved further into the garage, hopefully he could find another way out.

XXXX

Shino gripped onto the hem of her pants, as she tried to keep her focus. She was in the backseat of Seijirou's car along with Sugu, as he was escorted by a small fleet of police cars. She felt the outline of the Type 54 pressing into her back from where it was tucked into the waistband. She had found an extra magazine on Johnny and used it to reload the gun while Seijirou was downstairs and Sugu was still getting dressed. She was going to help Kazuto, one way or the other.

She could tell by now the lack of city lights that the abandoned industrial section was close. They'd made it in half the time it would usually take due to the speed at which they were able to cut through with. She bit her lip as she tried not to lose her focus again. But it was hard. She was worried about Kazuto. She knew that he'd charged straight into the hornets nest, expecting to be able to find Zaza and end everything by himself. Yui's synthetic panicked voice told her all she needed to know about how dire the situation was.

"Is everything okay, Asada-san?"

Shino looked up, seeing Seijirou making eye contact with her through the rear view mirror. She gave a single nod. "I'm fine, just worried about Kazuto-kun." She glanced at the radio, it's digital readout displaying _8:10. _They'd been driving now for almost fifteen minutes, she prayed that he was still okay.

"Onii-chan is tough, Shi-chan. I'm sure he's fine." Sugu spoke, though she wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort Shino or herself. Sugu had been about as understanding as someone could be, after finding out that their kin was the debated vigilante whom had been serving personal justice against Laughing Coffin. Although, she didn't seem too shocked, more like amazed.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Seijirou gave them the best smile he could, even if they couldn't see it, before turning his attention back to the road. He hid his troubled look as best he could. This entire situation was just turning out to be one massive nightmare. His attention was taken by the shifting of the police car escort, all turning off on the next exit. He gripped the steering wheel tight as he downshifted and turned.

When they arrived in front of the refinery, the gate was already blocked off by a semi-circle of police cars, and the double iron gates were shut firmly. Seijirou took a deep breath before pulling out his snub nosed revolver, double checking his bullet proof vest he'd put on over his suit. He turned in his seat to look at the two girls who were staring at the gate. "Listen, both of you. You need to stay here in the car, alright?" He put his hand up when they both protested. "This isn't up for debate. There's a very real chance someone is going to start shooting before this is all over." His tone of voice was regretful, mainly for his choice to allow them to come when he'd known this. "So you need to stay in here, all right?" He gave them both a smile. "Don't worry, I'll bring Kazuto-kun back here safe and sound and you can both chew him out, all right?" He waited until they both gave a hesitant nod, before giving them a final thank you and smile.

Shino watched Seijirou go with a troubled frown. She needed to figure out how to get in there and help, but how?

XXXX

The sounds of the police sirens brought Kazuto's attention away from searching the garage. The sounds of someone beating against the door stopped at the same time, telling him there was something going on outside.

He jogged up to the door, trying to make as little noise as possible once he neared it. He waited for a moment, listening for anyone that might be outside the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the deadbolt as slow as he could, making no sound. He flinched when a soft click was let out, but kept going. Pulling the door open by a fraction of an inch, he could just see outside. From what he could see, just one thug was standing guard, his attention towards the gates where flashing police sirens lit up the entire courtyard and beyond red and blue.

He cursed. What were the police doing here? He supposed he should thank them, but it made things complicated, not to mention he would have to now worry about not being seen. He shook his head, he could worry about that after. Looking out, he surveyed the area more.

The thugs were starting to pile around the gate, looking as if they were trying to figure out what to do. Risking pulling the door open more, he kept his eye on the guards back as he peered back towards the single door he'd seen, and saw it was unguarded and open. He had to risk it.

Edging his way into the night air, he heard the small crunch of dirt under his boot, but thankfully the sounds of the yelling thugs and police were muffling it. Making sure that no one was looking, he picked up his pace, taking his eyes off the buildings guard and running across the open courtyard. He cursed in his head at the same time he prayed that no one would see him. The door was near, and he'd yet to hear anything like he'd been spotted.

When his hand met the handle of the steel door, he almost slammed it shut behind him as he entered the dark building. But he stopped and took a final look back, and saw that he was still undetected. He couldn't believe his luck. He closed the door with a soft click, and was encased by darkness. He waited for a few minutes, which caused him to be put even more on edge as faint echoes of men yelling came to him from time to time as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He considered pulling out his phone to use as light, but dismissed the idea as he had no idea if the only thing hiding him right now was the dark. When his eyes adjusted somewhat, he found he was in a hallway that connected to various smaller rooms. It was some type of administrative area. The main foundry had to be further in, he deduced.

He moved through the hallway with a cautious pace, checking around each corner and feeling along the wall to keep his balance. The floor was littered with old discarded papers and various office supplies, as if someone had gone through and thoroughly tossed the place years ago. All the offices were empty, any valuable bits of it long since stolen. At the end of the hallway, it made a right turn, leading a few feet to double doors with reinforced windows that only showed darkness.

Kazuto frowned as he stared at the doors. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the hallway by now, but even still he didn't like stumbling about like this, he could walk into a very bad situation far too easily. He still couldn't risk using any light though, at least not yet. Crouching as he turned the corner, he kept himself well below the windows of the double doors, moving as quick as he could to get under them. Reaching up, he turned the handle and pulled open the door, feeling each and every minute sound it made.

Past the door, he saw nothing. It was pitch black and now even his adjusted eye sight was doing nothing for him. Letting out a faint grunt, he pulled out his phone. He waited for just a moment, listening to the darkness. Beyond the faint sounds coming from outside, there was nothing. Holding his phone out, he went to turn on the flashlight, but stopped as the faint glow of the screen showed he had a missed call from Yui, a few of them. He debated calling her, but decided against it, he had to be as quiet as possible. With a deep breath, he turned on the light.

He flinched as the bright beam came into existence, illuminating a path before him. The light showed nothing but a dirty steel floor, the light fading back into darkness a few feet ahead. He covered the light with his palm, and listened for any sounds that someone saw it. Still, he was only greeted by silence. Feeling a bit more confident, he pulled open the door, ignoring the shrill squeak of the old steel, as he stepped out. Letting the light free, he continued forward, guessing that he was in some kind of old storage area that had been cleaned out with the plant's closure. He moved in a diagonal direction, guessing he'd see the other side of the wall sooner or later.

He heard the loud boom of lights being turned on a fraction of a second before he was forced to shield his eyes. He let out a sharp hiss, at the same time he heard laughter at his reaction. Kazuto spun his head around, gasping as he saw the line of armed thugs making a circle around him.

"I would like to say that I find it quite nice you've come straight into the spider's nest, Kirito, but I'd be lying."

Kazuto's grey eyes erupted in rage as he turned towards the voice. Above him, on a catwalk that rimmed the large open area, stood Zaza, who managed to stand outside of any direct light. "_You!" _He tore out both swords from their scabbards, dropping his phone, glaring at the object of his hatred.

"It really is quite funny, you know." Zaza spoke as he stepped forward towards the handrails of the catwalk. "Watching you run around and kill my guild members has been rather entertaining to watch. You've been trying so hard to play the hero Kirito-kun, though I must say I enjoyed some of your handiwork. If it wasn't for my want to see you suffer I would extend an invitation. Though it does spare me having to listen to you drivel on about _never joining with the likes of me_,"His voice turned mocking, a pinch of amusement added to it that got a reaction from his men who all chuckled.

Kazuto grit his teeth as he forced himself to tear his eyes from Zaza and start looking around, counting how many he was up against and what they were armed with. Most of the ones that stood around him had some type of improvised melee weapon or an actual sword, a few had handguns. One thug stood on the catwalk opposite Zaza, in his hands he held a bolt action rifle, a scope mounted on top. This wasn't good.

"You think you can get out of this?" Zaza asked with a smirk. "How quaint. But unfortunately for you, this is where you die Kirito; for I have nothing left to torture you with – nothing fun anyways."

Kazuto felt his body go numb as he heard the taunting remark. "What is that supposed to mean?!" He roared out, his mind already presenting him with answers.

"Do you know how to play Chess, Kirito?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"In Chess, you never leave the King open," he continued as if he didn't hear Kazuto's reply, "And you did just that." He felt the familiar surge of joy come up his spine as he saw the look of horror on Kazuto's face. "It was coincidence, really. But shortly after you left, I got confirmation from my dear friend. Your sister and lover are dead."

"_You're lying!" _Kazuto screamed out as he stomped forward a step, making the thugs around him shift. He put on as enraged a front as he could, but he was terrified inside. It had to be a ploy to make him angry – right?

Zaza was glad for his mask, otherwise he figured his beaming smile would give it away. "Think whatever you want. But it still stands, you left them to die tonight."

Kazuto felt his legs shake as his eyes pricked with tears, and he heard laughter coming from all around him. His hands shook, and the image of Shino lying dead in her own blood caused his already damaged heart to hurt as he used every last ounce of his willpower to deny Zaza the sight of him breaking again. "I'll kill you. . . _I'll kill you!" _Kazuto screamed, causing the laughter to end at his enraged cry, making some step back.

Zaza frowned as he saw Kirito fight through his despair and give into madness. It was such an ugly look for his most special toy. He sighed before shaking his head. "I can't stand to see you like this anymore Kirito." Pulling out a Beretta from behind his back, he pointed it at the enraged Kazuto.

"Go then, and join them in Hell."

Kazuto grit his teeth.

_BANG. _

XXXX

Shino managed to slip out of the car, much to Sugu's protests, and was making her way around the wall of police, as she tried to get a better look inside the compound. But past all the shining lights and lines of people, she couldn't see anything. The police were now using loud speakers to shout over the armed thugs who had begun to barricade the gate, all of them some type of weapon or another. She ducked behind a cop car as she saw one of the officers turning her way. If she got caught now she wouldn't be able to find a way in. She bit her thumb as she racked her brain, when her phone went off.

She raced to silence it, but saw it was from Yui, which made her answer it instead. "Hello?" She whispered, as she peeked her head up to see if anyone was coming.

"_Asada-san, you want to help my Papa right? I can show you a way!" _

"How?" Shino made no attempt to ask how she knew, it was already clear the AI was capable of having eyes in unexpected places.

"_There should be a manhole somewhere nearby, can you see one?" _

Shino looked around, and nodded as she saw the one Yui meant, just past the cop car she hid behind. "Yes, it's close."

"_You need to go down it. The sewers have an access tunnel to the foundry." _

Shino's skin crawled at the thought of going down a sewer, but to help Kazuto, she'd jump through hell and back. "Okay, can you tell me how to get through it once I'm down there?"

"_I have the blueprints downloaded, I can lead you the whole way. I tried giving them to Papa, but he hasn't answered his cellphone. So please hurry!"_

Shino nodded and put her phone back into her pocket. Moving to the edge of the car, she peeked her head around and saw she was clear. She ran crouched to the manhole and tried to pull open the cover, but stopped as she realized just how heavy it was. She let out a growl of frustration, how was she going to open this without a crow bar?! An idea came to her in a flash, and she pulled out the Type 54, wedging it into the spot where the crowbar went.

She let out a grunt as she pressed down as hard as she could on the pistol. The manhole remained unmoved, and she let out a small cry, she wasn't going to be beat that easily! To her amazement, she heard the sound of it lifting, and she rotated the gun to make the cover sit off balance. Checking the gun, she saw it only had a few superficial scratches, no damage was done to it. Looking back towards the wall of police, she thanked whatever deity allowed her to go unseen as long as she had and used her feet to push the manhole cover away, which took a considerable amount of force.

When it was open enough for her to move, she wasted little time in sticking her leg in to find a ladder rung as she stuffed the gun back into her waistband. She put her other leg in fully, and lowered herself in. Upon getting her head level with the hole, she gagged, the smell of the sewer hitting her like a train. It was an old rotting smell, a combination of stagnant feces, urine and what she guessed was rotting carcasses of animals. She held back the urge to vomit, and descended as quick as her caution would allow on the old rebar rungs that made for a ladder. She considered trying to slide the manhole shut, but knew she wouldn't have the strength to.

At the bottom of the ladder, she set down into something that felt like pudding under her boot, and the texture caused her to dry heave. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her nose, praying it would stop whatever unknown diseases lurked down here from invading her body. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone, setting it to speakerphone and turning on the flashlight to illuminate the area. She was in a long hallway, a two foot wide path was one either side of the cylindrical shaped brick tunnel, giving her a way to walk. She didn't let herself look down at the stagnant brown muck that once carried the filth from the area to the sewer treatment plant. "Alright Yui, where to?" Her muffled voice called out.

"_Go right!" _Yui's chipper voice called out, causing Shino to frown in spite as the girl didn't have to smell this sewer. She proceeded down the path, leaving the ambient light that came in from above the open manhole. Every step she took was calculated, the path was littered with trash from whatever sort of persons had traveled through here before, and the walls were coated in a disgusting slime that she swore to not let herself bump into. She let out a soft scream as her hair brushed the wall, and she wiped away at her head, her hand coming away with the thin film of slime. She let out a soft moan as she shook her hand.

"_Is everything okay Asada-san?" _

"_Yes_." Shino replied sarcastically, trying to focus on the task at hand. She wiped her hand on her pants with a grimace but kept her pace, swearing for a shower when she got back – and it would be with Kazuto, after she pummeled him for breaking his promise.

"_Take a right up ahead, you should see a large opening and a steel door next to it." _

Shino saw the sewer broke off into a cross pattern ahead, and turned right, seeing a large tube that was easily twenty feet across. Sweeping her light, she caught sight of the old steel door to the left, thick with rust and a broken light above it. She checked past the door, there was no crossing that she could see, at least not any where near by. She grimaced as she flicked the light down to the muck, feeling the urge to vomit come to her again as she saw the floating debris that stagnated. It was about a six foot gap, she didn't know if she could jump it.

"_Asada-san?" _

Yui's voice snapped Shino from her thoughts. "Sorry, just thinking of how to cross." She took a deep breath and measured the gap once more. Turning, she ran back to the corner, giving herself a good ten feet to run. Knitting her brows, she bent forward, before breaking out into a sprint, her eyes trained on the ledge she could see with her phone. Three more steps – Now!

She pushed off with all her might, throwing her legs forward with a small yell, trying to illuminate her path. She angled her legs and she felt them hit concrete. With barely any time to react, she pushed her arms forward and caught herself before she slammed too hard into the disgusting wall. She let out a muted moan, as she flicked her arms free of the stuff and wiping it from her hair. Turning towards the door, she pressed the light against her chest and tried the handle. It was hard to turn, the mechanics of it long since used, but it did open with the most horrendous screech.

Shino cursed as she put the light through, there was no way that sound would be missed by anyone. Past the door was a single steel stairway that led up at least twenty feet. She moved in, not bothering to close the door behind her to unleash it's loud alarm again. She took the phone off speaker, pulling it up to her head. "Yui, I'm inside, where to?"

"_Papa is on the move, so I'm not sure. But for now, there's a room up top with a door on the far end, take it. There's no access to the net here, so I can't see what's going on inside, so please be careful Asada-san, you mean a lot to my Papa." _Yui's voice was soft at the end, reflecting the care she put into the words.

"Yui. . ." Shino whispered, before smiling. "Don't worry, someone has to watch over your Papa. I'm going to leave the phone on, but stay quiet okay? I don't know what I'm going to find."

"_Good luck, Shino!" _

Shino stuffed the phone into her pocket, plunging herself in darkness and allowed herself a soft smile, Yui called her by her name. Her smile fell into a stern line before pulling out the Type 54. She couldn't see it, but the weight in her hand was all she needed to recall every detail of it to mind. She didn't know what firing it again did to her, but she was no longer afraid. She'd used the gun to save a life, after she'd used it to take one, perhaps it was that lesson she needed. She gripped it firmly, asking for it's strength once more, before starting her way up the stairway.

She had to be careful, each step creaked and wobbled. The bolts that kept the plates into the wall must have long since rusted, who knew how much weight they could take now? The climb was nerve wracking, each and every step shook and made her doubt how far she'd climbed. It felt like ages had passed, but she couldn't back track now.

When she reached the top, she almost couldn't believe it, letting out a sigh of relief. Feeling for the door, she found it's cold steel texture, along with the door handle. Pulling on it carefully, she was surprised by the orange line of light that spilled out. She peeked past the door, finding a long hallway with a single ceiling light. She pointed the gun forward as she moved in, feeling as if she'd left behind the real world and was now exploring one of the dungeons in GGO's post-apocalyptic setting.

The hallway was littered with paint chips from the worn blue hall. She could start to hear sounds of people echoing through along with another sound she couldn't quite describe; it almost sounded like miniature explosions. Coming to the end of the hallway, she found it branched off to the right, and opened onto a catwalk that hung over a massive area, where the strange sounds she heard intensified. She let out a small amazed breath, realizing she was in the heart of the foundry. She stepped onto the catwalk, looking around at all the machinery, and heard a shout that caused her to squat down as low as she could get.

"C'mon! Something's happening in the storage area, hurry up and get the rest of 'em on the belt!"

Shino poked her head out of the catwalk's hand rail, and focused on the only source of sound and light she could see in the otherwise dark area. She saw two men standing side by side besides a moving conveyor belt that angled up into a large cylindrical steel contraption that had many steel pipes jutting out from the bottom, giving it a very strange look. She focused on the moving conveyor belt and swore she saw a human like shape at the very top before it was dropped into the cylinder, it's top opening automatically to devour the shape like a mouth. The sound she heard before exploded to life again, and small windows at the bottom of the steel device lit up with dancing flames, causing her to gasp. Snapping her head back towards the two men, the fires illuminated them, and to her horror she saw corpses piled by the conveyor, all of them long dead and being loaded onto it.

_They're burning the bodies of their victims! _She thought with a sickening realization. How many people had died that the news never showed? From the brief glimpse she got of the corpses, none of them looked like students, but she was far away and couldn't tell. She turned her head away and felt the hand that gripped the Black Star shake. She wanted badly to make them pay for what they'd done to these people, but she couldn't. Forcing herself to stand as the smelter came to life once more, letting out a plume of smoke, she hurried down the catwalk towards where she'd heard the voice before. She had to find Kazuto.

The cat walk continued, branching off a few times to form a grid pattern over the area, with a few ladders leading down below. At the end, was a single door that had a concrete block underneath with a solid stairway leading down to the factory floor below. She wasted little time in opening the door, and was surprised when she was greeted by bright lights and the sounds of people laughing. The lights hung just about even with the catwalk, keeping the catwalk dark.

"I'll kill you. . . _I'll kill you!" _

Shino gasped, "Kazuto-kun!" covering her mouth. Moving to the edge of the catwalk, she saw him surrounded by Zaza's men, wearing the most distraught look she'd seen on him since the last time he'd run into Zaza. She glanced over and felt the hair on her neck bristle as she saw the madman himself. His attention was focused completely on Kazuto. She looked right, and saw a single man holding a rifle leveled at Kazuto, his attention was on him as well. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do first. She bit her lip before turning the gun on the sniper, starting to slowly edge around the square catwalk to get in closer. If she could just –

"I just can't stand to see you like this Kirito."

She put her attention back to him, and her eyes widened when he brought out a Beretta hand gun.

"Go and join them in Hell."

Her hands moved.

_BANG._

XXXX

Kazuto let out a gasp as he saw Zaza's head snap back, his gun falling from his hands. He turned around, and his face broke into a frenzied relief. "_Shino!" _He cried out, seeing the girl standing with the smoking gun in her hands. He opened his mouth to warn her about the sniper, but was amazed as she turned in less than a second to meet the other shooter's gaze and fired, sending a spray of blood from his chest as he was knocked to the ground.

"_A__RRGH__!" _A single yell cried out, causing everyone to look towards the sound. Zaza was hunched over, holding his mask as he straightened himself back up. The bullet was lodged firmly just above the right eye lens, the steel mask cracked in a crescent line. "_Bitch!_" he cried out, looking for his gun. He moved to get it, but had to jump back as Shino fired another round, making him curse and run on foot towards a nearby door.

"Zaza!" Kazuto roared, seeing his prey escaping. He took a step forward, but all the criminals that surrounded him began to gather and move towards him, yelling. He spun his head around, trying to figure out where the attack would come from first, and also trying to get an eye on Shino. Before he could think any more on it, he heard a single battle cry as a thug with a fire ax charged him from his right. He readied to parry the coming blow and counter him, when he heard a loud _crack _and his attacker's head snapped over, deformed in a spray of gore, causing his charge to be short lived.

"Kazuto-kun, go! I'll cover you!"

Kazuto looked up, and saw Shino had taken the sniper rifle from the dead thug. He had the briefest glimmer of a memory, of a sniper ice queen whom had taken the very same stance Shino was in. He grit his teeth, wanting to argue and not let her out of his sight, but he could see the serious look on her face. He heard another wild yell, this time it was two men with handguns who turned them towards Shino, he was about to let out a warning, but two consecutive shotssplit the air and their skulls. He was mesmerized by how fast she shot and worked the bolt action on the gun.

"Kazuto-kun – _GO!" _

He grit his teeth. "Shino! Don't die!" He cried out before turning with a loud yell, his sights set on a door in the same direction Zaza had fled to. A large group of thugs barred his path, and he furrowed his brow as he prepared to cut them down as he ran. _CRACK; _the first one in his way fell with a death cry. Two more followed as he kept his mad dash up, his path being cleared by the sniper behind him. The door was just within reach, and just as he had before he slammed his body weight into the door as he pushed on the handle; throwing himself into the room. He turned for one last moment, and heard two more shots and saw that the criminals had ran for cover. He let out a frustrated cry and slammed the door shut. A few more muffled gunshots rang out, making him punch the wall with his fist. Every fiber of his being told him to get back in there and help her. But he had to trust her. He had to calm down and find Zaza – he could help her then, after the bastard was dead.

Turning, he found himself in the main foundry area, strange machines surrounding him with steel pipes interconnecting them and forming paths around and between them. It was dark in here, yet some form of illumination from farther within gave the smallest bit of orange light that allowed his adjusting eyes some sight. He looked around at the catwalks above him, just visible in the dark, but to his dismay he didn't see Zaza, and the nearest ladder that led up to to it was broken. His nose picked up the scent of something burning, and he grimaced at recollection of the smell. It was the unmistakable smell of burnt human flesh.

He gripped his swords tight, starting to walk between the foundry equipment, entering the maze of steel. He kept his eyes moving, always searching for any sign of Zaza's cloak. He could hear noises coming from somewhere deeper, the occasional echo of something hitting hollow steel, and what sounded like a whirring mechanism.

A piercing alarm was the only warning he got, as the factory sprung to life in an explosion of steam and red emergency lights that turned the entire factory blood red, much like a photo development room, the shadows darkening to a pitch black where the eerie light didn't reach. His ears rang with the sounds of steel slamming into steel, steam banging through loose piping and hissing as it found cracks in the decaying system.

Kazuto cursed as he jumped back from instinct, his swords at the ready as he spun his head around, the whole area filling with a film of steam that reduced how far he could see. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement on the catwalk again, by what looked to be a control office built into the side of the wall, lit up instruments glowing in the dark room. He could just make out a door swinging shut, as if someone hand ran out of the room and onto the catwalk. He gripped his swords tight, as he started making his way slower now through the steam, his eyes his only thing he could count on, as the roaring cacophony of the refinery coming to life rendered his hearing useless.

Sweat began to trickle down his face, a combination of the heat from the refinery and his nervous tension. The steam began to grow thicker, swirling in patterns and shapes that had him jumping at shadows. In the distance, the sounds of fires grew in intensity as the factory was reaching full capacity, eager to preform what it was built for after years of rest.

A loud clang made him jump right, slamming his back into a burning hot tank that caused him to let out a yelp. He spun in a semi-circle, keeping his swords pointed outwards. He coughed, the steam starting to become a problem now. He wanted to yell in frustration. To scream out for Zaza to show himself, but he stopped himself, allowing only for a small kick against the tank that burned him. He didn't know how many of his gang were in here, if he shouted they might find him.

Continuing forward, he heard the sound of steel slamming onto steel grow louder, and turning the corner he saw what looked to be some automatic press that would have molded the molten steel with powerful strikes, the molds moving underneath by an automated chain pulley. He could hear the creak and groan of the unattended machinery, as it labored to keep the pace it was programmed to keep after being unoiled for so long.

He heard a single sound of a footstep, and he lashed out behind him with his sword, hearing a scream as his sword met something. The man who tried to sneak up on him cried out in anguish as he held his eyes, now sliced out and blood pouring forth over his face, indistinguishable due to the light. Anther scream, this time from behind his attacker and Kazuto saw a muscular thug charging him, exploding from the red mist of steam and barely giving him anytime to counter, throwing out a weak strike that barely cut into his opponent's flesh. He felt himself tackled, and being carried through the air back towards the steel press.

He panicked, and stabbed his swords down in a blind attempt to hurt his berserker of an opponent. A scream was his reward, and they both went tumbling to the ground, as his swords were torn from his would-be killer's legs. Kazuto hit the ground rolling, and scrambled to his feet, seeing his opponent stumbling to his feet, though faltering due to his wounds. Kazuto grit his teeth and charged forward, screaming a battle cry as he slammed his shoulder into the back of the thug, pushing him straight over the small lip of the press's lip. The thug barely had time to register what he'd been knocked onto before the chain pulley pulled the mold he lay on under the press.

Kazuto turned his head as the thug's final scream was ended abruptly in an explosion of gore, the wet sound of a body being crushed by steel replacing it. The legs that hung over the edge fell to the ground, severed from the body.. Something was wrong. He flipped around, the man whom had his eyes cut out by a lucky strike was silent. Kazuto edged through the mist, his bloody swords held ready. The man lie still on the steel floor before him, a pool of blood forming under his head. Kazuto got closer, putting the tip of his sword against the man's throat, but let out a small gasp as he saw the diamond shaped puncture mark above his eyes. Someone with a blade finished him off.

He scanned the area – nothing. There was too many places someone could have slipped in and killed him. But it was obvious they didn't take the opportunity of his being caught off guard, only doing it to scare him. Zaza had been the one for sure. He was at the disadvantage, he needed to run.

Picking a route he ran and jumped over a low pipe, making a blind charge through the refinery. He had to find a spot where Zaza would come to him. He made constant turns, doubling back a few times to try and catch Zaza chasing him, he had to be. But every time nothing came forth. He ran through almost the entire factory like this, until finally he stopped near the wall on the far side of where he'd come in from. Panting he hunched over, keeping his eyes peeled as he tried to breath in as much of the tainted air as he could. The steam was starting to take an almost smoke quality to it, something in the machines was burning and judging by the smell it wasn't good.

He scanned the area, but still didn't see a sign of his opponent. A glimmer of steel caught his eye and he looked up. He smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner. If he got up to the catwalk, he could keep an eye on the entire area. Following it's grid path, he saw a ladder not too far from where he was and ran through the machinery's steel veins to get to it. He sheathed his swords and climbed the hot steel ladder as fast as he could. Reaching the top, he turned to look at the ground below, but froze in his spot.

"It was rather amusing watching you run around down there in such a panic, Kirito."

Kazuto grit his teeth, Zaza had been waiting for him. The cloaked man stood at the intersection of the catwalk ten feet away, his emotionless mask now cracked from the bullet that it'd stopped. Reaching behind him, he tore his swords from their scabbards. "Zaza. It ends here."

Zaza let out an amused grunt. "True. But I think you still don't understand one thing Kirito." He reached under his cloak slowly drew his black estoc in a large arc, it's edge singing against the sheath in a long, drawn out note. "I've been the one controlling this entire play. Since the beginning I've orchestrated your every move. The only reason you stand before me is because _I _desired it. Your death will be by _my_ hand, here and now." He moved into his stance, the edge of the estoc gleaming to the point as it was aimed between Kazuto's eyes.

Kazuto shifted his foot forward as he leveled his sword diagonally at Zaza. He glared at the crazed man before him, feeling nothing but a venomous hatred. "After everything you've done to me, to the people I've care about, I'm going to enjoy hearing you choke on your own blood – _Zaza!" _Kazuto charged forward with a war cry, shaking the catwalk on the chains it hung by and slamming both swords into Zaza's estoc with the force of a hurricane, catching Zaza off guard by the ferocity of his attack.

Zaza grunted as he parried a strike that meant to lop off his head, and countered with a thrust that was blocked. He let out a pained grunt as his arms shook from every parry and block, not being able to trust dodging from the wild and enraged blows by the dual wielder who weaved them together flawlessly. He found his form breaking as he backpedaled, having to give ground to Kazuto as they clashed again and again, the sounds of their steel dueling rising above the sounds of the factory.

Kazuto jumped forward with a cry as he attempted to smash both his swords down on Zaza's shoulders, but the murderer threw himself back in a roll, avoiding the steel blades that slammed into the catwalk's steel ground and caused the platform to almost jump. He snapped his head up in time to see Zaza recovering and lunging forward with a pointed strike that he had to throw himself against the catwalk's railing to avoid, making it sway.

The small lapse in attack was all Zaza needed to put the boy on the defensive, as he used every last of his power to unleash a fury of thrusts that Kazuto couldn't possibly block, instead having to focus on foot work and knocking aside what blows he could with his swords.

Kazuto let out a muffled scream as he felt the estoc's blade cut past his defense and catch the soft flesh of his cheek, cutting a deep line under his eye. The stinging pain was forgotten as he barely avoided getting his throat pierced. He had to keep moving, he couldn't just continue like this – one blow was too quick!

Zaza grinned mad as his estoc pierced Kazuto's defense and skewered his left shoulder, making the teen scream in sheer agony. The joy was short lived, as he had to tear the estoc free as a decapitating swing was sent his way.

Kazuto's head swam with pain as hot blood pumped from the wound and spilled to the ground. It felt like searing white rods were being forced into his mind, causing his concentration to falter for half a second, barely parrying the lunge after Zaza's hop backwards from his strike. He tried to bring his left arm to bear, but the muscles in his shoulder had been torn, making his reflexes slow. He cursed, leaping as far back as he could, taking a risky move to spin on his landing and throwing the sword his injured arm held.

Zaza's eyes widened and the steel sword smashed into his face, the clumsy throw off point and the handle being what hit him. It was enough damage, however, to shatter his damaged mask along the crack that Shino had made, as the sword clattered to the ground with the broken mask. He bent over from the pain of having the sword smash into his face as he cursed. He stopped, his eyes catching the glint of glass at his feet. He felt a part of him snap, seeing his sickly complexion reflected in the shattered red lens of his mask. The teenager had killed something important to him, his mask, his ego.

Kazuto allowed himself the fleeting moment of joy as he watched Zaza's unmasked face raise up to meet his, the sweat matted grey locks pressed against his pale flesh, the shaggy locks almost covering his mud colored eyes that were boiling with rage.

Kazuto allowed himself a smile, as warped as it was by the pain he felt. "Do you understand now, _Shouichi?" _He asked, a grunting as he spoke.

Shouichi flinched, his eyes shaking as they locked onto the teenager before him. "Shut. . . up." He whispered, harsh and hard. He didn't want to see Kazuto suffer anymore. Now he just wanted see him mangled and coated in his own blood.

A drop of blood fell from Kazuto's left fingertip, prompting him to press his right hand against the wound, while awkwardly hanging onto his blade. "What's wrong? Do you finally understand that you're not the powerful killer you thought you were? That you're just a _weak and_ _spineless coward – Shouichi?!" _

"_SHUT UP!" _

Kazuto barely had time to parry the wild thrust that aimed to pierce his midsection, his eyes widening as Shouichi threw his entire weight into him, tacking him to the ground and causing them both to lose their grips on their swords.

Shouichi snapped up, causing his hood to fly off his head. One bandaged arm shot out to wrap around Kazuto's throat.

Kazuto tried to fight the older man off, but with one of his arms out of action, he was unable to. He let out a cough as he felt his windpipe getting crushed from the force his opponent used.

Shouichi let out a mad cry pulling back his right fist, slamming it into Kazuto's jaw. "_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" _He mindlessly chanted, punching with all his might between chants, attempting to crack Kazuto's skull with each punch.

Kazuto's head shook and bounced with each punch, pain shooting though his whole head as he felt his mouth fill with coppery blood. He tried to defend himself as best he could, but Shouichi's assault was far too rage driven to be thrown off by his feeble attempts. He had to do something, he didn't know if he could take much more. Another punch hit him above his right eye, and he let out a muffled cry, his throat constricting his voice as blood poured down. He fumbled with his right hand, desperate to find something, _anything. _His hand met something jagged and metal, and he grasped it, wasting no time in slamming it into Shouichi's side.

Shouichi let out a piercing scream as he felt something embed itself into his left side. He looked down, and saw the part of his mask that was shattered off jutting out under his rib. He let out an enraged cry, but suddenly felt himself getting thrown off Kazuto as he rolled to get out. He cursed, his back hitting a steel pole from the handrail of the catwalk, and watched as Kazuto began crawling with one arm towards his longsword.

Kazuto focused on crawling as he coughed and gasped for air, his body desperate for oxygen. He pulled and inched himself along, each movement tearing his left shoulder. His eyes locked onto the gleaming steel of his sword that shone in the red light, and he reached out, praying he was close enough. He let out a cry as he felt something stab into his leg and he was dragged back. He looked, and saw Shouichi glaring at him with crazed eyes, he'd torn out the mask piece and returned the favor. Lashing out with his free leg, he landed a solid blow to Shouichi's face, a loud _crack _echoing over the machinery as it shattered the older man's nose.

Shouichi was pushed back from the blow, he felt his legs fall off the catwalk and found himself falling. Desperate, he latched onto Kazuto's leg with his left arm, getting a grip on his ankle before he started to fully fall.

Kazuto let out a yell, feeling himself getting yanked back by Shouichi, and barely registered that they were falling. He flailed and his left hand caught onto a single support for the handrail as he fell off. His body exploded in pain as the full weight of Shouichi yanked onto his injured shoulder, tearing more of the wound open. He felt an intense heat blow past him, making him look down at where Shouichi was clinging onto his ankle with one arm.

Directly below them was the smelter, it's wide mouth open with Shouichi's feet dangling just above it's rim and triggering it's automatic door. The hot fires below hungered for fuel, licking at the top, having already consumed the bodies of the dead. Shouichi looked down, feeling the soles of his shoes starting to melt onto his feet. He looked back up at Kazuto's pained and panicked eyes. He began to laugh maniaclly. "We're going to die here Kirito! I'm going to drag you down to hell, and torture you for all eternity!"

Kazuto cursed, he tried to kick at Shouichi's hand, but the swinging movement only served to send sharp bolts of pain through him as his shoulder continued to tear. He couldn't pull himself up, he didn't have the strength. He clenched his eyes shut. Agil had been right, he gave a cynical laugh, at least he'd set out what he'd sought to do.

_Shino._ He thought, feeling his grip start to fail him. He closed his eyes, imaging a much better place. The last thing he wanted to think about was her warm smile.

_BANG._

Kazuto's eyes snapped open just as he heard it. He saw Shouichi's look of sheer rage and amazement as his wrist exploded in blood, severing it, his brown bewildered eyes locked onto Kazuto's as he fell.

"Wha-" Was all he got out before his body plummeted into the searing flames, his screams cut off as the smelter's hatch slammed shut.

Kazuto looked over, and saw across the room Shino throwing the rifle away as she started screaming something that was muted by the factory as she sprinted across the catwalk. He gave a weak smile, Shouichi's weight was gone, but his shoulder was far too injured, and he couldn't move his left hand to stabalize his grip. He tried to keep his eyes open, feeling his consciousness slip as he stared at Shino's fearful face. She was close, but she wouldn't make it in time.

His hand slipped.

_I'm sorry. _

"No you don't!"

Kazuto let out a shrill scream as he was stopped from his fall by a strong grip around his wrist. The pain shook him awake and he looked up just as a pair of glasses fell past him and smashed into the machine below. He couldn't believe it, "I think this is the only time I've ever been glad to see you." he spoke, "And yet you're still putting me through pain."

Seijrou let out an exasperated scoff, grasping at the boy's wrist with all his might. "I can't believe you can joke right now." He pulled up on Kazuto's arm, making him cry in pain. "Sorry." He apologized, pulling him back up over the ledge.

"_Kazuto-kun!" _Shino cried out as she came to a sliding stop, dropping to her knees, taking Kazuto from Seijirou.

Seijirou laughed, "I didn't think that's what you were going to do when you said to let you handle it. . ." He let out a small sigh as he saw he was being ignored. He smiled, however, standing up to give the two some room as he pulled out a radio.

Kazuto coughed, wincing. He heard his name being called, feeling his head being cradled gently. He looked up and saw Shino's grey eyes locked onto his, her tied off bangs dangling over his head. His breathing was ragged, but steady as he finally felt as if he could catch his breath. His mouth opened to speak, but it fell into a smile as he raised his right hand up to caress her cheek, which she pressed against her face. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, feeling at ease.

Shino let out a small laugh. "Idiot. That's supposed to be my line." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at his horribly bruised face, blood coagulating over his right eye, twin trails of dried blood coming from his lips. Bruises were already starting form over his neck, in the form of a hand. She gripped his hand tight, wanting to kill Zaza again.

"It's . . . over now, right?" Kazuto asked, weak from his injuries. "He's gone?" He barely noted the sounds of shouting, the machinery powering down. He felt his consciousness starting to fade once more, he'd lost a lot of blood.

Shino nodded, sniffling. "Yes, you won, Kazuto-kun." She stroked his hair, pushing the bangs from his face, the simple act of being able to touch him again giving her a peace she couldn't describe.

"No, Shino. . ." he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt beyond warm in her lap. "We won."

XXXX

"You're not going to involve Shino in this. _Understand_?"

"You've been out for three days, and that's the first thing you say to me?" Seijirou laughed, as he closed the hospital door behind him. He saw the glare from Kazuto and threw his hands up with a sigh. "Kazuto. You understand what kind of situation you're in, don't you?"

Kazuto shifted himself up in his bed, wincing as his bandaged shoulder gave him a signal to not do that again. "I do. But you're not going to involve Shino in this." He repeated. He rotated his right hand, the hand cuffs that bound him to the bed feeling uncomfortable.

Seijirou pulled up a free chair, placing it next to Kazuto's bed. His glasses shone from the sun that poured in through the open window, he face turning serious. "The state has no evidence against you, beyond the fact that you were found at the factory with half a dozen criminals identifying you as the Black Rider that went on a vigilante spree. It's not much, but without the right defense it would be easy to have you convicted as an adult for mass murder, with a myriad of other charges. Shino on the other hand, only I know about what her part in this was."

Kazuto's eyes drilled into Seijirou's. "Why do I feel like you're using that against me?"

"I'm not. It's just the truth here Kazuto." He held eye contact for a moment, before leaning back into the chair and folding his arms. "If I'm honest with you, I would congratulate you. You prevented many deaths that the police wouldn't have, and who knows how many more would have suffered – yet, you could have given the information to the police, _or myself, _ but instead you endangered yourself and those around you by seeking out your revenge."

Kazuto broke eye contact, feeling like a child being scolded. He shook once, feeling rage building as he felt disgraced. Seijirou could never understand why he did what he did, to have it explained like that –!

"Despite that," Seijirou continued, sensing the tension, "I don't want to see you waste the rest of your life in prison for one foolish decision." He hid his grin when Kazuto turned his head back towards him. "I'll make sure that you're cleared of any charges and Shino's name is never brought into any discussion."

Kazuto blinked, trying to decide if he even wanted to ask how he'd be able to make such a ludicrous claim, but decided to allow it, as a more pressing concern presented itself. "I'm sensing a _however _coming up." Kazuto replied, eying the man warily.

"You're a genius, Kazuto. Your programming skills are something that many adults who've studied at universities don't have. It's also to my understanding that you have an interest in Mechatronics, correct?" The teen nodded. "All I want, is for you to work with me, use those skills for the Ministry and I can guarantee you'll receive the best education and a guaranteed career helping the country."

Kazuto frowned, not liking the idea of being bound to Seijirou or the government. The truth was though, he didn't have much of a choice – and even if he disliked the man, the chance at a free education wasn't something he could pass up.

The sound of the door opening brought their conversation to a halt as Shino and Sugu walked in with trays loaded with food. Seijirou felt his spine crawl as they both shot him a cold glare, blaming him for Kazuto's confinement. But it was soon lost as the both went to the other side of the bed, smiling at Kazuto, offering kind words.

Seijirou sighed and stood, straightening his tie. "Give it some thought, Kazuto. I'll come see you later. But for now -" he reached over, pulling out a small pair of keys. "Consider this my gesture of good faith," and unlocked the hand cuffs. "Just make sure to slip them back on if the police come, okay?" He winked, and chuckled at the glare Kazuto gave him before walking out.

Kazuto massaged his wrist before he was assaulted by both of the girls. "H-Hey!" he cried out, both of them getting onto the bed.

"Kazuto-kun!"

"Onii-chan!"

He laughed as they each took a side of him to hug onto. As soon as he'd woken up they'd both rushed to get him something to eat, fussing over the fact he hadn't eaten since he'd passed out in the refinery. He let out a pleasant groan as Shino captured his lips in a passionate kiss, swearing he felt Sugu's grip get tighter as she did. When she broke the kiss, he grinned as he stared into her eyes. "I should receive life threatening injuries more often if that's what I'm going to get in return."

Shino smiled and laid next to him, clutching at his hospital gown. "Idiot, don't even joke about that." She pulled her mouth next to his ear, feeling him shiver from her breath. "Besides, I'll show you even better things you'll get if you _avoid _getting hurt."

Kazuto blushed, trying to will the blood to stay in his head before he put on a rather embarrassing display. He was saved from that however, as he heard Sugu pout, her cheeks puffing out.

"Onii-chan, you need to eat! _Right Shino?_" Sugu kept her gaze locked onto Shino as she spoke, making the other girl look sheepish as she pulled herself off the bed and towards the trays.

Kazuto laughed as he leaned back into his pillow. He watched as the two of them bickered over who was getting to feed him, as he felt the warm rays of sunlight fall onto the bed. His eyes closed, relishing in the feeling.

Finally, it was over.

EPILOUGE

_Ten years later. . . _

Kazuto shivered as the winter wind blew around, pushing some leaves across the graveyard's grassy plots. He stared down at the gravestone that had two large bouquets of roses leaning against it. He felt a small tug at his hand, making him look down with a smile at the large gray eyes framed by a messy mop of black hair.

"Daddy, it's cold." The little five year old girl whined, clutching at her father's leg. She was bundled up in weather clothes, but despite her name she disliked the cold.

Kazuto laughed. "Sorry Yuki-chan. But we can't go until Momma comes, you know that." He pulled off his long coat, putting it over his daughter's shoulders, causing it to pool around her.

"She should be here soon. She said she might be running late remember Papa?"

Kazuto turned towards Yui who stood to his side. "Mm. It's not easy being a busy detective – how's the new body, Yui?"

Yui spun around once, showing off her adult artificial body, not making a single mechanical sound. "It's great Papa! I can't believe the improvements over the last body you made." Yui reached up and brushed her long black hair that she'd braided to look like Asuna's. "Thank you." She beamed a bright smile.

"Daddy, can I get a grown up body like Onee-chan too?" Yuki asked, tugging on her father's pant leg.

Kazuto chuckled as he squatted down to ruffle her hair, making the girl complain and shoo his hands away. "Sorry Yuki, but only Yui gets a new body – for now." He laughed when the girl puffed her cheeks out, a telltale sign of her temper, which he blamed on her mother. He saw her eyes light up as she ran past him, almost knocking him off balance.

"Momma!"

Kazuto turned, smiling as he saw Shino still dressed in her detective suit and trench coat, her tie messily tied, kneeling down to take the squealing little girl in her arms. She gave her a hug before lifting her up. She gave a warm smile to Kazuto, walking over and giving him a quick kiss, making Yuki stick out her tongue. "Sorry I'm late, my boss tried to pile on some more work," she chuckled, "I think he's sore I'm taking a vacation."

"And here I thought Seijirou was a tough boss." He leaned over and planted another kiss on her lips. "But I don't mind, we haven't been here long. Ready?" Looking over towards Yui, he motioned towards the grave and she nodded. They all walked forward to the grave, and Kazuto knelt down, his hand brushing the engraved letters that still seemed freshly carved to him.

"Yuki, I want you to meet Asuna." He spoke, looking up at his daughter's perplexed face. "I know you don't remember, but we've come here every year on this day to put roses here."

"Who was she Daddy?"

Kazuto gave a soft smile. "Someone very important to me. Someone I loved dearly, and whom I wish you could have met." It never got any easier for him, being here. The wind blew again, and he shivered, but soon felt Yui and Shino both kneel down next to him, their warmth blocking the wind.

"Momma, I hope you're doing okay." Yui spoke, brushing away a stray leaf from the stone. "Can you see the new body Papa made for me? I really like being an adult now, even though I don't feel much different." She placed her hands together like she had seen in the videos she'd studied, saying a prayer that she knew her mother would have liked.

"Asuna-san, I'm still taking care of this numbskull for you." Shino spoke, feeling Kazuto grunt next to her, making her grin. She heard Yuki repeating numbskull, laughing at her father, making him groan. "So you don't need to worry about him, okay?"

Kazuto spoke a small prayer, clapping his hands togther, before standing with everyone. _Asuna, I still can't ever begin to describe what it was that you meant to me, no matter how many years pass or how many times I visit. But I truly hope you've found happiness, and that, as I always ask, you can forgive me. I love you, Asuna._

He took a deep breath, before exhaling through his nostrils, a wide smile breaking on his face. "Alright! C'mon it's time to get to the train station or we'll be late! That hotspring is calling our names! We have to get the celebration for Mom's promotion started already!"

"Kazuto-kun!" Shino complained slapping his arm. He only grinned before reaching down to pinch her rear, making her squeal out with a blush and lashing out with her arm again, which he expertly dodged and started running from her.

"Chase him Momma! It's like cops and robbers!" Yuki giggled over Shino's embarrassed cry.

"Wait for me!" Yui yelled after them, laughing.

Kazuto grinned, as he made his way for the car, not feeling a single ounce of the cold wind anymore.

END

XXXX

Holy shit I actually did it. I was expecting to finish it, didn't think it would really happen though! And goddamn I'm really sad that I've finished it! I already miss this story.

Everyone, I want to thank you for sticking me these two months, and I truly, truly hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Leave any final reviews you might have, and don't forget to tell your friends about the greatest SinonXKirito fic, eh? (mostly joking)

But –! Before I leave you wondering, I already have another story working it's way around my head! If I don't go back to writing my Evangelion story, which I'm not sure on as I still can't get the next chapter to sound right, (so if anyone reading this has read that, and is waiting for the next chapter, please accept my dearest apologies, but I can't release something bad!) I'm going to be writing either a short AsunaXKirito as after what I did, I really do need to, poor girl deserves it OR I'm going to start on my next SinonXKirito fic.

But I want to hear from you guys! What would you like to see me write next? I can't give too much away as the ideas are still kinda new, but I can give you small synopsis for both. The AsunaXKirito, possible love triangle with AsunaXKiritoXSugu – haven't decided yet, would be set in the real world, a good 3-4 years after the series current point, where Asuna was forced into marriage and Kazuto tries to continue with his life, yet finds himself unable to and the KiritoXSinon would be _a whole new story,_ set in the premise that Sword Art Online wasn't the game to trap players, but rather Gun Gale Online. Aha, you see where I'm going with this?

So! Let me know in a review or a PM if you'd like to see either of these, and depending on the feed back one may win over the other, although I do plan on writing both if I have my way! (considering I don't get sucked into starting my novel) So as always my faithful readers, I'll sign out like I always do!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

SHINOBI NO RYU


End file.
